The Elf Prince's Mate
by fantasylover12001
Summary: High elf prince Draco Malfoy has just found his mate: a human named Harry Potter who is completely ignorent of his identity. Which is fine with Draco because he doesn't need a mate. Right? SLASH, NO FLAMES! DH and RHr. Now has MPREG, don't like, don't rea
1. Default Chapter

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. That honor goes to JKR and the WB.

SUMMARY: High elf prince Draco Malfoy has just found his mate: a human named Harry Potter who is completely ignorant of his identity. Which is just fine with Draco because he does not want or need a mate. Right?

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Will also have Ron/Hermione. Other couples to be determined.

AUTHOR NOTES: I'm baaacck. I bring another Draco/Harry fic to you. I'm sure you can tell this fic is going to be an AU by the summary. I'm not sure how long it will be yet. Might be as long as Matchmaker, Matchmaker but don't quote me on that. I'm kind of winging it right now.

Thank you everyone who reviewed The Perfect Proposal. That will be remaining a one-shot. I might do a fic about Harry's pregnancy but it will have to wait awhile to be written. I have a lot on my plate right now and two fics at once is about all I can handle and I don't know about anyone else but I hate it when authors take like two months to update so I refuse to do that. Three weeks is the max I will make anyone wait. Anyway, on with the fic:

PROLOGUE: THE HIGH PRINCE

If anyone had been looking at the cliff overlooking Surrey village they would have seen a most astonishing sight for humans: an elf. For everyone knew that elves avoided human settlements and humans all together if they could help it. In return, humans avoided them if possible. There were some rare cases where they interacted but for the most part the two races were happy to steer clear of the other.

The elf sat on an impressive black stallion that stomped one of his hooves impatiently. He was not used to sitting still and did not understand why his master was just looking at the village and not galloping like they usually did. He did not like just waiting.

"Easy, Nimbus," the elf said softly, patting the horse on his neck. "We'll be moving soon."

Like most elves he was tall and slender with muscles, waist length hair, and pointy ears. His hair was a startling shade of white blonde that sometimes looked silver in the proper light. He had intense grey eyes that looked over the village as if seeing something only he could see. His clothes were the usual noble finery: a silver tunic with his family crest embroidered on it, black breeches, and well worn black riding boots and he had pulled his long hair into a ponytail. Unlike most noble elves who liked to adorn themselves with jewelry, he only wore one ring on his right hand that showed his family crest once again.

That crest was the only sign that this simply dressed elf was royalty. Humans would not have known it by looking at him but elves would know immediately that this elf was the High Prince, Draco Malfoy.

"Your Highness!" a voice called out from behind him. Draco sighed, irritated at being interrupted, and turned to see his second in command trot his horse up the cliff. At first glance there was not much to Ronald Weasley. He was unusually tall, with waist length red hair, and blue eyes. He wore the uniform of the Elven army: black breeches and boots and blue tunic with the royal crest; his armor had been put aside since they weren't in battle. But Draco knew the man was practically a genius when it came to strategies, it was one of the reasons he had made it so far in the army.

"Weasley, I thought I gave strict orders not to be disturbed."

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your brooding, your Highness," the redhead said sarcastically. "But we are fighting a war here, and it would be nice for the high prince to be there when the officers decide the battle plans, seeing as how you're in command and all. Plus, your father is here and he wants to see you."

Had any other elf talked to him like that Draco would have made sure he regretted it. But he had known Ron since he was eleven; they had been in combat training together from day one. At first they didn't get along due to Draco being a bit of a snob back then, and Ron having a bigger mouth back then, not that it had improved much over the years. But as they went through knight training together they grudgingly started to respect each other and at around sixteen years old finally become friends. Ron was one of the few people that Draco actually trusted. So he just grunted.

Ron nodded at the village below them. "What's so fascinating about this village anyway?"

Draco sighed. "My mate is down there."

Ron's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, are you sure?"

The blonde gave him a look and he quieted down, all ready knowing the answer.

All elves were born with a mate. One person they were magically bound to their wholes lives. An elf automatically knew when they met their mate; sometimes it was tingle, others said their mates practically glowed when they first saw them. Ron liked to joke that he knew Lady Hermione was his mate because her voice shouted the knowledge in his head in irritation, knowing Ron's mate though, that was probably true.

At twenty one years old, Draco had yet to meet his mate, which was unusual for elves because they all pretty much knew each other. As a prince, he had been taken from elven settlement to elven settlement to see how the race fared, so it was odd that he hadn't met him yet. Yes, Draco knew it was a he, something in his heart told him that when he felt the overwhelming feelings from his mate over the years. Now he knew why he had yet to meet his mate: he was a human. Something Ron picked up on immediately.

"So that means your mate is a human. Well, it could be worse. Look at Hagrid; his fathers mate was a giant."

"Yes, I'm so relieved." the blonde said dryly.

"So, when are going to go down there and find her?" Ron asked.

"My mate's a male and I'm not going to find him."

The redhead stared at him. "What? Why aren't you going to go find him? He's your mate!"

"Yes, and I'm a prince who is in the middle of fighting a war. Do you know what Lord Voldemort would do if he found out that I now have a mate?"

Ron frowned. "That's still no reason not to go and find him. You could court him in private, not tell the public or something."

The prince snorted. "Ron, I'm royalty. You don't think the court would find it odd that I'm frequently disappearing to a human village. They'd find out and my Mum would insist on meeting him and Father would start planning for an heir. The whole elven race would figure it out in less then a week. Elves are gossips, remember?"

"Of course I remember, my Mum is practically the chief gossiper."

"Yes. Well, that's why I'm staying away for now. Besides, I don't need a mate." The idea of being bound to someone had never been particularly appealing to Draco, who had always had a very independent nature. When his father had taken him aside and explained about elf bonds when he was thirteen he'd rebelled against the idea. He'd even gone as far as to have sex with some other elves when he was of age. He stopped after the third time though as the guilt he'd felt for betraying his mate became overwhelming, even though he'd hadn't even met the bloke yet.

Ron snorted at him. "I'm sorry Draco, but if anyone needs a mate to look after him, you do. I know it would make my job a lot easier."

Draco glared at him. "Your job is to come up with battle strategies and help command the troops. Not to look after me."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Tell that to your father and mother. Apparently in fine print at the bottom of my job description it says you will keep the high prince safe and out of trouble because if you don't, we will torture and maim you."

The prince sighed; his father and mother had always been overprotective of him. He hated being the only child, sometimes he wished he had seven siblings like Ron did so his parents wouldn't interfere with his life so much. His father wasn't so bad, but his mother...

"Let's go," he said to Ron, who nodded and trotted his horse down the cliff.

Draco paused before leaving and looked over the village his mate resided in once more. "I'm sorry. It's better this way," he said quietly, even though he knew his mate couldn't hear him and being human, probably had no idea he even existed.

dmHPdm

They had been ambushed.

Voldemorts troops came out of no where, almost like he knew where they had been planning on attacking. Even as he was struck with an arrow and fell into the river Draco knew that there was a leak. The words traitor flashed through his mind over and over again as he floated away from the battle and down the large river. The elf fell in and out of consciousness and barely registered when he drifted into a curved riverbank.

Then he became aware of a horse inspecting him curiously. Frowning and trying to stay awake the elf looked up at the creature noting it was a mare. A light brown quarter horse by the looks of her.

"Firebolt? What did you find, girl?"

The blonde tensed as he heard the male voice, footsteps, and a gasp of surprise. He tried to reach for his sword but then stopped as the person stepped into view and knelt down beside him.

The stranger was a human male who looked to be in his twenties. He was rather short with tan skin and a slender muscular frame. His cloths were old and ratty, threadbare brown breeches rolled up to reveal bare feet and an old white shirt that had a few patches on them. He was not remarkably handsome, but was not ugly either. But Draco didn't notice any of that, the part of him that was fighting to stay awake was drawn to the emerald eyes that peered down at him in concern and fascination.

All thoughts of battles and who the traitor could possibly be flew out of his mind as he saw this man. One thought came to him as looked into those startling eyes: MINE. This was his mate, he knew that as certain as he knew his own name.

"Mine," he whispered softly before finally giving into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW! If anyone finds it strange that Ron and Draco are friends just remind yourself: AU, AU, AU. Besides, they're not best friends or anything; more like comrades in arms. I'll try to explain the elf bonds further in the next few chapters. Also, before anyone starts throwing accusations, Ron is NOT the traitor ;grumbles about all the Ron-haters;.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mate

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Just this AU idea and plot so don't steal it!

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

SUMMARY: Harry takes the wounded prince to his home to heal him and Draco tries to figure out what to do and wonders about the enigma that is his mate while he recovers.

AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you all who reviewed! ;hugs review list and beams; Also, not that this: dmHPdm means scene change while this: dmHP means POV change.

Alexi Lupin-;nods; see, that's one reason I don't get all these Ron-as-evil-person stories.

jill4-They'll be a little shocked but get over it ;clamps hand over mouth before she gives away more;

Starrarose-;chuckles; Sorry I just have a little irritation with all these fics that have Ron betraying Harry or being a homophobe. I understand that some people don't like him and that's just fine but really, I don't see him turning evil.

kazillion-It's not really that clever actually. I just couldn't come up with any decent horse names having never owned a horse in my life ;sobs loudly because she always wanted one;.

inumoon-Elves just sort of automatically know who their mate is. I'll try to explain it better later on. There also will be no Mpreg in this fic, though there will be mentions of it in the epilogue and yes, of COURSE Harry will be the pregnant one. I'm a sucker for that.

CHAPTER 1: THE MATE

Harry Potter wasn't used to strangers.

In Surrey village everyone knew everyone. Occasionally there were travelers who stayed at the inn and tavern and told the latest news to everyone. But for the most part its life and people remained the same. Harry was well known among them for being slightly odd for living in the forest, but he was quiet and worked at the clinic so he was well liked. Well, his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin didn't like him, but the feeling was mutual there so it didn't make much of a difference.

Being a private person, he rarely had people in his home. He had no lovers, male or female, that he was seeing as he found most of the people his age in the village silly, unadventurous, and slightly dull. Most were content to lead the life his or her parents led and didn't understand that he wanted to seriously commit himself to a person before tumbling in the sheets as an acquaintance of his named Seamus Finnigan liked to put it.

So it was a bit understandable that he was nervous around this elf he found, or rather Firebolt found, on the nearby riverbank.

It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that the elf was stunning. Not that he didn't notice that, he wasn't blind, and he had excepted the fact that he was bisexual when he was thirteen and found himself attracted to guys as well as girls. Actually, the elf was more then stunning, he was bloody gorgeous. Tall frame; well toned muscles, that he could vouch for having felt them when he patched the elf's wounds up; perfectly chiseled face; and gorgeous blonde hair, and eyes Harry had felt himself drowning in when they had been open for that short time before he lost consciousness. If Lavender and Parvati had been here they would have been swooning the minute the man said hello.

_'Not that I could blame them for doing so' _he thought to himself as he stirred the stew over the fireplace. The raven haired man glanced once again over at the elf who laid on his bed on the opposite wall of his house. Harry couldn't help but blush at the fact the man had no shirt on. Even though he was a trained healer and had seen men without their shirts on, that still didn't prepare him for the flutters in his stomach when he had to take off the elf's shirt to tend to his wounded shoulder.

Harry didn't know what was wrong with him. He usually never got this flustered around men before, even ones he had been attracted too, such as his short lived crush on Seamus. But ever since he had looked into the elf's eyes he felt a pleasant tingling all over when he was near the other man that confused him and he'd had the craziest urges when he was patching up the wounds. Such as kissing the man's forehead when his face grimaced in pain or going over there right now and lay next to him, resting his head on that inviting chest. It was mad, he didn't even know the elf! He also didn't go in for that love at first sight rot.

He glanced at the elf again and almost jumped when he saw that the man was awake, sitting up in the bed, and looking at him. When their eyes met Harry thought to himself, _'Bloody hell, I think I just forgot how to breath.'_

dmHP

_'So this is my mate. Damn.' _Draco thought to himself as he gazed at the attractive man across the room. _'Of all the times I could have found him, why now? When I die, I'm ringing Fate's damn neck.' _

His mate was the first to look away from their staring contest. "Um, hello. You hungry?"

The blonde ignored the happy tingle he felt at hearing his mates voice for the first time. "Yes, a bit. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I hope you like stew, it's all I have until I can go hunting."

"Stew is fine," he said quietly, watching his mate ladle some into a bowl and walk up to him. Harry was a fitting name for the man, nice and simple to counteract the striking green eyes and black hair combination he had. "Thank you," he said politely as he was handed a bowl. His mother had always drilled in to him to be polite to strangers. If you got to know them and hated them, THEN you could be rude to them if you wished. Not that there was much chance of him hating his mate. Eating with one arm available but he managed it.

Harry looked at him in fascination, "I've never met an elf before."

"Not surprising, we don't have much contact with humans," he said. "I'm Draco, by the way."

His mate smiled shyly at him. "It's nice to meet you."

The blonde nodded at him and continued eating the stew, thinking up possibilities in his head. _'I'll need to get on my way as soon as possible. I'll endanger Harry if I'm found here. Father and Mother will be worried if I don't show up at the castle in at least two weeks.'_ When he tried to move he noticed for the first time that his left leg was rolled in bandages and a splint. He looked at Harry questionably.

"You broke it," Harry said, understanding his look. "I don't have the proper bandages here; I'll have to go to the clinic to get them and a crutch for you to walk on. I didn't want to leave until you had woken up first though."

"Oh," he said neutrally. '_Damn it! A broken leg and an injured shoulder! I'll be here a month at least.'_ Part of him couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of being near his mate for a long time though. He looked at Harry. "You know about healing?"

The man smiled. "I ought too, seeing as how I am a certified Healer."

For a moment the blonde just stared at him. His mate had smiled at him! He felt an enormous mount of giddiness at this knowledge and then felt extremely stupid. God, was this what Ron had felt when he first met Hermione? No wonder he had been impossible to talk too when he was seventeen.

He was in big trouble.

dmHPdm

Harry had left a little while after he got Draco settled to get bandages and real crutches from the clinic he apparently worked at. Since Draco had no money to pay for a room at the inn Harry insisted he stay with him. Unable to refuse such a tempting offer to be near his mate for awhile the blonde accepted the offer. Now that he was alone though, he berated himself for being so weak.

It would be much better for Harry if he didn't stay here. No doubt Voldemort's scouts were out looking for him along with Ron and whoever had survived the battle. If Ron had made it through, he had fallen in the middle of the battle so he didn't even know who had won it or whether or not his troops had been forced to retreat.

The blonde sighed, hating the feeling of stranded helplessness that had come over him.

Draco glanced at his surroundings simply because it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Calling this place a house was stretching it just a bit in Draco's opinion. It was more of a one room structure with one window and a door. The bed he sat on was in a corner next to the only window in the place from which he could see a thick dense forest surrounding the small clearing the house stood in. In the center of the room was a long table with four chairs cluttered with old books in piles. All along the wall opposite of the bed were shelves that were filled with more books and several odds and ends. A makeshift fireplace and cooking area was in between the bed and shelves against the wall. Various supplies such as a hammer, bow and arrow and a small dagger leaned against the corner in front of him.

To someone who had lived in a castle his whole life this house seemed very primitive to Draco. The blonde silently wondered how his mate was able to stand living in such small quarters. It was going to be even harder with two people. Where on earth would he sleep? An image came to him of him and Harry sharing the bed curled up around each other. He roughly pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to think of such things.

Unable to stand sitting any longer, Draco took the two makeshift crutches Harry had put together for him to use until he came back. The long staffs weren't very stable, but they helped him move at least.

The elf hobbled to the front door of the house and opened it, taking a look outside.

What he found was a circular clearing around the house. An outhouse stood on his left, while a small vegetable garden was planted next to it. On his right was what looked to be a small barn for a horse, though he saw a few chickens clucking around as well as a pig basking in the sun. Obviously Harry was used to taking care of himself. Draco idly wondered how the human was going to react when he found out he would have an elf taking over that job from now on.

As Harry's mate his first priority was making the man happy and keeping him safe. When they eventually made the bond complete, it would be the same for Harry. That was assuming the human believed him about the bond. Elf bonds were not common knowledge among other races. Most didn't even realize an elf's mate didn't necessarily have to be an elf. Some were human. In rare cases they were giants or even dwarfs but that usually only happened about twice a century.

Most likely the other man was feeling tingles whenever they touched. It was part of the bond and only natural but being human Harry probably didn't know what to make of it. The tingles would grow and eventually Harry would be able to feel what Draco was feeling but that wouldn't be for awhile. Draco himself could all ready tell that Harry felt nervous, shy, and curious around him. It was slightly amusing to the blonde, seeing a grown man blush and ramble on like a teenager who had been caught doing something bad.

He was just about to turn back to the house when a bird cried and he started when he was narrowly attacked by a white snowy owl.

"Hedwig, stop that!" his mates voice came from behind him and Draco felt a sense of relief at hearing it. The white owl made an irritated noise and the blonde turned to see it flap over towards the small barn as if saying, "Fine then!"

He looked at Harry, who was still on top of his horse, with a raised eyebrow. The human smiled apologetically. "Sorry, she doesn't trust strangers much."

"Perfectly understandable," he replied. He watched in silence as Harry hopped off Firebolt and led her to the barn. "Does it always take this long to get to the village and back?"

The other man shook his head. "No, but I stopped by the river and caught a few fish for dinner. Hope you like trout, it's the only kind in the river." That's when he noticed the fish in question hanging from strings on the saddle.

"Trout's fine. Thank you."

Inside though, he felt like frowning. He was Harry's mate. It was supposed to be his job to gather food or in the prince's case ask the palace cooks to make a meal. It was part of the courting process. But he couldn't court Harry properly now. He was injured and in the middle of the war. Courting would have to wait. But it still wasn't proper for his mate to provide for them.

As he watched Harry take out the supplies from the sacks he couldn't help but feel a lot of the things about his mate and their relationship weren't going to be proper.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR NOTES: Boy, once again, writing the first chapter was hard. I had about three different beginnings written out to choose from. But I got it done. Huzzah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. I'm working on a way to resolve that. Shhhh, don't tell JKR.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also Ron/Hermione.

AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you all who reviewed! You all rock! Don't be scared about my silliness right now, I'm a little excited that spring break is ONE WHOLE WEEK AWAY! Can you tell I'm ready to leave all ready?

**Alexi Lupin- **;BEAMS; I'm creative! Thanks!

**redfox13- **no, it will not ruin the bond. Though it will frusterate Draco a bit.

**CaramelAriana- **Draco will eventually have to tell Harry, yes. But it will only be until he's forced too, the stubborn boy...As for your other questions, you'll just have to waite and see.

CHAPTER 2: SETTLING IN

It was surprisingly easy for Harry to grow used to having Draco there. The two settled into a routine of sorts; wake up, then Harry would make breakfast as it became obvious that a) Draco couldn't cook because of his injuries, and b) Draco couldn't cook period. After breakfast Harry would go work at the clinic for awhile and then come back around lunchtime with a meal from the local tavern. The tavern was owned by Madam Rosmerta whom Harry had known since he was at least seven. When he got older and became a healer he had helped her husband when he got seriously injured once. As a result the woman was always giving him meals on the house even though he didn't ask her too.

After they had lunch Harry would go back to the clinic and work until the end of his shift then return home to make dinner. Harry worried that Draco was bored sometimes but the elf said he was fine, especially since Harry had a lot of books. The two usually ended up discussing whatever Draco had read that day over dinner.

Books were an easy topic for the two discuss. Draco didn't seem to want to talk about why he was injured; all he told Harry was that he was a soldier and got wounded in a battle. All he knew about the blonde was that he had a protective mother and father and two best friends named Ron and Hermione who were engaged to be married in the summer. One of the reasons he was anxious to return home was so he could be there in time for the wedding and do his duties as best man. It was late February now so he should get home in time. It was also helpful that Draco's stallion, Nimbus, had showed up about three days after his master. Now he had a way home for whenever he healed.

As Draco's arm healed and his leg started to slowly get better Harry found himself wishing the elf wouldn't leave. It was a selfish thought but there. He loved having Draco there. The elf was a good person to talk too, much more interesting then any of the guys he met before, and for some reason just seeing him every day made his lonesome life brighter.

Also, as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to get attracted to the elf. The tingles he had started to get around the other male hadn't stopped. If anything, they got stronger. It got worse as he got to know Draco. Now whenever the blonde looked at him his stomach would do little flips and he felt like blushing whenever they got close. It didn't help that they had to share a bed. Harry had been willing to sleep on the floor at first but Draco insisted that they could share as it was his house.

The first night had been awkward to say the least. He didn't know about Draco, but he'd never shared a bed with anyone before. It was odd having another body next to him. Odd but comforting. The next morning he woke to find himself curled up next to Draco, with his head resting on his shoulder. Luckily Draco hadn't woken up yet so he moved away quickly. Now he made sure to wake up before the other so he could avoid embarrassing questions. While his village was remarkably tolerant of homosexuality he wasn't sure what elves thought of males being together and wasn't going to take any chances. Even if he did long to kiss the elf.

Harry sighed to himself as he tended to his vegetable garden. Nothing was growing yet, but he had to tend to the soil in order to help the seeds. Hopefully by April or May he'd have some decent radishes. He couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye at Draco who was sitting on the makeshift porch he had built. His grey eyes were intent on the book he was reading and his bandaged leg was propped up on a stool. Even with the simple shirt and breeches he wore the man looked elegant.

'_Stop it, Harry!'_ he thought to himself in irritation. _'Even if he DID swing that way, the chances of him looking at YOU twice are slim to none. Besides, he'll be leaving as soon as his leg heals and you'll never see him again. So don't even bother.' _

It was a depressing thought, but it was the only thing that kept him from going over there and snuggling into those inviting looking arms.

dmHPdm

Harry was brooding again.

In the past three weeks Draco had learned a lot about his mate.

He learned that he was an orphan whose only living relatives despised him for some reason. He learned the man had been living on his own since he was fourteen just so he wouldn't have to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. For their sakes, he hoped he never met Harry's relatives, because if he did he would make them regret every hurtful thing they did to his mate. When he had been growing up Draco had sometimes felt waves of intense sadness that he didn't understand; now he realized they had been coming from Harry when he lived with the Dursleys.

Draco also learned that Harry was quiet sometimes but had a wicked sense of humor when he grew comfortable around a person. He found himself dreading the eventual day his mate and Ron would meet. They would get along famously and then he would have two people teasing him for the fun of it. Harry was also a lover of books. Mostly fiction of all kinds. His bookshelf was a range of healer tomes, biographies, fairytales, a few romances but not many, and quite a bit of adventure stories and poetry.

As Draco had suspected, his mate was very independent. He didn't seem to know how to react to the blondes offer to do chores around the property while he was gone. It was then that he also learned that Harry was a very proud and slightly stubborn creature. He insisted that the blonde lay down and rest and let him handle the chores.

For the most part the man was cheerful with green eyes always sparkling with mischief but every so often he would grow quiet. Sometimes he came home from the clinic exhausted but would still insist on cooking dinner for his guest. Times like this Draco felt like walking over to the clinic and yell at them for exhausting his mate. He would have much preferred exhausting Harry in different ways.

Draco studied the man wondering what was going on in that head of his. He could have used the bond and sense Harry's feeling to get an idea but he didn't want to invade the man's privacy. He had turned off his end of the bond about two weeks ago because the feelings he kept getting from Harry were distracting and he had begun to be confused about whose feelings were which. Now he felt like he owed Ron an apology for his irritation with the redhead after he met Hermione. He had no idea mates went through this all the time.

The feelings were also somewhat intoxicating. Such as the hint of attraction he felt coming from Harry that first week. It had pleased him to no end that his mate found him attractive and he had to fight with himself not to flirt with the man. Once this war was over he could flirt with Harry all he wanted.

He also made sure not to mention that he was a prince. The less Harry knew right now, the better, in case scouts came from Voldemorts side asking around for him in the village. Then Harry could truthfully say he'd never met the prince if they questioned him with the Veritaserum potion. He doubted that could happen, but one could never be sure.

"Draco?"

He blinked and looked at Harry, who had stood up from his garden.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go get some fish for dinner. Any requests?"

The elf raised an eyebrow, "I thought the river only had trout."

Harry grinned suddenly, his green eyes sparkling, "It does. But do you want little trout, medium-sized trout, or large trout?"

Draco sighed, an involuntary smile coming to his lips. "What a large difference. Whatever looks edible is fine. Just don't give me a fish smaller then my hand."

Harry saluted him (something he'd been doing in good humor since Draco had told him he was a soldier) and went to gather his fishing supplies.

dmHPdm

Later that night the two of them settled in for the night with their stomachs full. Draco pulled off his shirt and settled down on his side of the bed and Harry quietly laid down next to him. The two of them lay quietly in comfortable silence waiting to fall asleep until Harry turned on his side and said, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like being a soldier?" he asked curiously.

The elf turned his head and raised his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just curious. I don't know any soldiers besides you."

Draco sighed and looked at the ceiling for inspiration. While he wasn't exactly a soldier he was the High Prince which was pretty close to being a soldier. So he told Harry about his duties as the prince, which was very similar to those of a soldier but more strict. "The first thing about being a soldier is that you train. You train for any situation that could possibly come up, and you train hard because if you don't, it could mean disaster in real life. Your first duty is to the royal family. You do what is best for the kingdom and put your own needs second. You travel also travel a lot. Especially if there's a war. Sometimes you don't see your family or loved ones for months."

"That sounds very lonely," Harry said quietly.

"That's why you make friends with your comrades," he answered.

The other man frowned. "Well yes, but what about love? Don't you have time to find a wife? Raise a family?"

"Yes, but they are usually left behind." _'I'm going to hate leaving you behind' _he thought to himself.

"That must be difficult," Harry murmured softly.

"It keeps them safe." _'But I have too. You'll be safer when I leave'_

"Yes, but I'm sure they worry a lot."

"Most likely." _'Will you worry about me, Harry?'_ Draco abruptly turned over so he was facing the wall. "Good night, Harry."

He could feel Harry frown at him but the man just said, "Good night."

AUTHOR NOTES: Yeah, I know. Not much plot development. I just thought there needed to be a filler chapter before I got into the excitement for the next part. No, I do not mean THAT sort of excitement-, sorry to disappoint, but THAT won't be happening for awhile. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: The Horn Sounds

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Something I've got to work on...

SUMMARY: Draco starts to get ready to leave but an attack on the village stops him just in time...

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, next week I won't be updating till Monday due to the well earned vacation I'll be on next week. College is exhausting for anyone who wants to know why it's well earned. Sorry, but you'll get a chapter faster after that so that's good, right? I would also like to say that I have never broken my leg or arm before so I don't know if the time frame I gave for Draco's injuries (about four months) is correct. If it isn't I'd like to mention Elves in this story heal faster then humans ;twiddles thumbs innocently;.

Skeet: ;twiddles thumbs innocently; I never said I would ACTUALLY split them up. The reason for the war will be explained soon.

FlamencoPenguin: Thanks, I love long reviews. Ron and Hermione will be showing up soon.

redfox13: two more weeks? Wow, that's really late, but then this is kind of early for my school.

Phorcys: ;grins; I was sort of watching Return of the King when I wrote that part...

CHAPTER 3: THE HORN SOUNDS

It was around late April that Draco's leg started to heal well enough to walk slowly without crutches. His arm was now completely healed and he could help Harry with some tasks such as lifting dishes and such which made him feel a bit better about things. Harry still refused to let him lift any heavy things however or help him lift them. One thing Draco had quickly found out about Harry was that he was stubborn. It was quite frustrating at times.

But now, lying in the bed next to his mate, Draco found he could care less. Sleeping next to Harry was wonderful and torture at the same time. He often faked sleep when Harry woke so he didn't cause the man embarrassment by showing that he knew they often ended up entertained or curled up around each other at night.

This morning he was awake before Harry again. His mate was pressed against his side with one arm thrown around his waist and his head buried in the junction between Draco's neck and shoulder. The other man's silky hair tickled his nose as he happily breathed in Harry's scent. He loved that scent, it was just so intoxicating. It was a mixture of fresh grass, cool water, and woods.

But he couldn't stay forever. No matter how much he might want too. The elves were at war, he had to get back home and let his mother and father know he was all right. They were most likely worried sick. While elves could live forever, they could be killed just as easily as humans so who knew what horrors they were imagining were happening to him.

Draco glanced down at Harry and smirked a little. His mother would probably be furious when she found out she did all that worrying for nothing and instead of lying in a ditch somewhere, Draco had been happily staying with his mate all this time. But she would get over it and happily start making wedding plans for the two of them and order doting gifts for the heir he was sure to produce with Harry. Whenever they got that far anyway. It was a good thing elves could impregnate anyone or anything, that was why there were a lot of half-elves running around. Sometimes elves mates turned out to be human like Harry or another human like creature.

'_You're getting ahead of yourself, Draco' _he scolded himself silently as Harry shifted and burrowed further into him. _'First you have to win this war, tell Harry he's your mate, and get him to accept you and court him. THEN you can start thinking about producing babies.'_

The blonde felt Harry start to stir and went about his act of pretending to be asleep.

dmHPdm

Seamus Finnigan had known Harry Potter since the two of them were five years old. They had gotten into all sorts of scrapes together and the village of Surrey had learned to watch out for them in case of trouble. As they got older they got into less scrapes but still spent much time together. It was a strange coincidence that they both turned out to like guys though neither felt an attraction for the other. Seamus had fallen for an African boy named Dean who had moved into the village a few years ago with his family. They were in a secret relationship because while, their village was remarkably tolerant of some things, they weren't sure how they would react to an interracial relationship between the two of them.

Harry knew of it and kept their secret, teasing Seamus about turning into a right sap when he spoke about Dean. While he was courting Dean, Harry had stayed single. He had flirted with a guy and girl here and there but nothing ever came of it. When asked about why, Harry would just shrug with a bewildered look on his face and say, "I don't know. They just don't seem...right for me, I guess."

Personally, Seamus thought Harry had been too picky. Sure Cedric Diggory was a bit dull at times, but he was handsome and polite and sweet. But Harry just remained friends with the bloke, even though Diggory had made it clear he wouldn't have minded more then friendship.

Then this elf came along and suddenly everything changed.

Harry changed.

His normally quiet and reserved friend was now bursting with smiles all the time whenever he came to work or visited Seamus when he bartended at the Leaky Cauldron inn. Whenever he talked lately, it was always 'Draco this, or Draco that, or Draco said the funniest thing today' He may have only met the elf a handful of times when he came to visit Harry but he heard enough about him to know pretty much everything about the blonde.

Looking at his friend now as he entered the inn and waved at Seamus, he realized what had changed about Harry: he was genuinely happy. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say Harry was in love. He was also pretty sure that it wasn't Cedric Diggory Harry was in love with.

"Oi, Harry, what are you grinning like a loon about?" he asked his friend when he got to the bar stool.

Harry just shrugged. "I didn't realize I was grinning like a loon."

Seamus smirked. "Well, you are and please stop it, you'll scare the customers."

He quickly dodged the peanuts Harry threw at him and grinned to himself. It was nice seeing his friend like this. If anyone deserved an ounce of happiness it was Harry. Though he didn't say it, Seamus sometimes got the impression that he was rather lonely at his house sometimes.

He just hoped this elf didn't end up breaking Harry's heart if he left.

dmHPdm

By the first week of May, Draco found that he could walk and ride Nimbus freely. Much as he detested the thought, it was time to leave.

Nimbus clearly did not like this any better then he did. The stallion had grown comfortable here. Harry was always cooing at him and feeding him sugar lumps when he could and the blonde almost always found the stallion laying next to Firebolt in the barn when he went to check on him. The black stallion snorted in protest when Draco walked around the barn, gathering up the riding tack he'd managed to salvage and readying it for when he would leave in the morning.

When Nimbus pranced away from him as he tried to groom the horse Draco finally threw down the brush and burst out, "Look, I don't want to leave either! But I have too, all right!"

"You're leaving?" a familiar voice said behind him. Draco whirled around and winced when he saw Harry standing there.

"Yes, I am. Tomorrow morning, in fact."

"Oh," his mate said quietly. Then he turned and walked quickly into the house. Draco watched him go, his bond screaming at him to go over and comfort his mate. But there was nothing he could say to make this better. No matter how much he wanted to.

dmHPdm

Dinner that night had been miserable. Harry picked at his meal and Draco spent the time trying desperately to think of a way to drive the sadness from his mates eyes. He couldn't come up with anything. Oh, he could tell Harry that he would come back and visit, but he wasn't even sure if he would survive this war. Telling him about the bond now was out of the question. It was much too dangerous for Harry to know now.

As they got settled into bed for the night Harry finally asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

Draco glanced down at him and swallowed at the pleading green eyes. Unable to lie to his mate he whispered, "I don't know if I'll survive the war, Harry. But if I do, then yes, I can guarantee that you will see me again."

Harry stared at him as if searching for something and then nodded. He was taken aback however when arms came around him and a face buried itself into his neck. Draco didn't mind though, it was as comforting to him as it was to Harry.

dmHPdm

When he woke up the next morning Harry was all ready gone. Nimbus was sulking in the barn because Firebolt was gone and Hedwig hooted reproachfully at him from the rafters of the barn as he entered. He sighed as she gazed at him. How was it that an owl had the ability to make him feel like complete scum just by looking at him?

With a sigh, he brought out Nimbus to the clearing and took one look around the place that had been his home for the past months. Now in the springtime the place didn't look as dismal as it had when he first arrived. Green grass grew all around the property. Harry's vegetable garden was in full swing and the blonde knew from experience that the vegetables were delicious. Wind chimes tingled from the porch and the bird feeder that he had helped Harry make a month ago was currently being used by several starlings. It looked homey and Draco couldn't help but feel proud of his mate and the life he had built for himself despite the odds against him.

Did he really have any right to take Harry away from this life?

Before he could think about the answer to that a loud horn sounded from the distance and Draco froze when he heard it.

"No," he whispered softly and turned around. That horn was the sound Lord Voldemort's followers always used before they attacked a village. It was only recently that they had started to attack human villages as well as elf ones. But usually they only attacked well known towns and cities not tiny villages like Surrey that had no significance

When he looked in the direction of Surrey his heart stopped. There in the sky floated the mark of Lord Voldemort: a snake crawling out of a skull. That meant that they were attacking this very minute.

Draco wasted no time and swung onto Nimbus and ordered him into a gallop in the direction of the village.

War be damned, his parents be damned, and his duties be damned. He was going to protect his mate.

AUTHOR NOTES: yes, yes. I know, I'm cruel for leaving it there. I just couldn't resist. The update will come on Sunday or Monday of next week. I can tell you that Harry will not die. Come on this is me we're talking about; you don't really think I'd do that do you?


	5. Chapter 4: From the Ashes Comes Hope

THE ELF PRINCES MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: Hard R

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters of HP. I do however own this particular plot and setting so don't steal my idea without credit or permission. The bond thing isn't new, but I have tweaked it a little.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry also has Ron/Hermione and Seamus/Dean. Other couples to be decided.

SUMMARY: The attack on Surrey Village leaves it burned to the ground and Harry without a home. Now he has to decide where to go...

AUTHOR NOTES: I'm back from my break and ready to write! My writing time may be limited from now on though, as my Residential I class has this HUGE project we need to do for the rest of the semester. I also have many papers to write and projects in other classes and loath as I am to admit it, grades come first and my Economics class is a pain in the ass right now... ;grumbles incoherently about when she's going to need to know economics in art or interior design; So you guys might have to wait longer between updates from now until the middle of May. It'll only be like a week and a half to two weeks instead of every week though, so not too long. Just thought I'd warn you all now. That all said, on with the fic!

Skeet-Nope, I'm not going to answer any questions but I can say that Voldemort wasn't really looking for anyone, he was just randomly attacking Surrey because it was there.

inumoon3-Yeah, I know. But if they had kissed there, then it would spoil the first kiss I have planned ;insert wink face here;

Black Rose Black Heart-I can't kill off Draco he's one of the main characters! Plus I've grown attached to him...

theTigersFire-guess you'll be happy with this chapter ;grins;

AmeythstAquamarine-Ah, Legolas. One of my fav LotR characters. If Draco's description sounds at all like him it's purely coincidental. Honest.

Misc: My break was actually fun! If you want to hear about it (ha ha) just visit my LJ. Links on my profile.

CHAPTER 4: FROM THE ASHES COMES HOPE

Harry had lived in Surrey his whole life. Or the part he remembered at least and in those years he had never seen this sort of chaos here. Buildings were on fire thanks to the torches that the Elvin men carried and people ran in panic. The elves were merciless in their attacks and wasted no time killing anyone who got in their way. Luckily the clinic was at the edge of the village so it would take the elves a little while before they got to the building.

He had managed to get the people in the clinic who had minor injuries out and was now trying to help Mr. Flitwick into his wheelchair. The man had been paralyzed a year ago and had stayed overnight so someone could fix one of the broken wheels on his chair. The two of them were the only ones left in the building; the other healers had helped patients out or, in the case of Zacharias Smith, fled in a panic.

"Young man, what on earth is going on out there?" Mr. Flitwick demanded, as a scream startled him and Harry helped him into his chair.

"I don't know. But we need to get out of here fast," he answered, glancing worryingly out the window.

"No one is going anywhere," a cold voice said from the door.

Harry turned and froze at the sight of an elf with his sword raised. Any thoughts that these elves might have something to do with Draco vanished when he saw him. There was no way Draco could be a part of this group. This elf was dressed in black armor instead of the silver armor the blonde wore the first time Harry met him and this elf had a dark look about him that Harry never saw on Draco.

The green eyed man drew out the dagger he kept handy at his side and moved in front of Mr. Flitwick who gaped at the sight of an actual elf in Surrey in his chair.

The elf sneered at him. "A little human is going to challenge me? With a dagger?"

Harry ignored the snub and studied his opponent as he got into a stance. The man was twice his height but then that wasn't unusual, most people were, including some women. It was something that had always irked him and that Seamus and Dean always teased him about. The elf had long hair like Draco's but it was dark brown and he had brown eyes that were nothing like the warmth he was used to seeing in Draco's silver eyes. These eyes were cold and filled with malice that made Harry shiver.

Without warning the elf swung his sword at his head and he dodged just in time. Mr. Flitwick gave a squeak and hurriedly rolled his chair backwards out of the way. Harry managed to dodge the tip and parry it with his dagger. There wasn't much he could do with a dagger but he could at least keep the elf occupied long enough for Mr. Flitwick to get away and out of danger.

"Get out of here!" Harry shouted to the old man who hesitated but started to make his way for the door behind the elf. The elf started to swing his sword at the old man but Harry raised his left leg and kicked as hard as he could at his hands and then swiped his dagger at the others face. The other howled as his cheek was cut and blood started to poor from it. This gave Mr. Flitwick enough time to maneuver around him to the door. The old man was quick on his wheel chair when he needed to be.

Harry trembled but stood proud as the elf looked at him in fury, wiping blood from his cheek. "You miserable little piece of filth! You will pay for that!" he hissed. Before Harry could react the elf grabbed his arm and twisted it hard. He yelled at the pain and dropped his dagger and then stumbled when he was savagely kicked to the ground.

Harry tried to scramble back but a foot stepped on his stomach and he let out a gasp at the pressure holding him down. He panted and looked up at the elf that now towered over him and was greeted with a look of contempt. "Now, what should I do with you, little maggot?" the man sneered down at him and pressed his foot against his lungs. Harry shut his eyes against the pain and silently wished that Draco were there to help him. That anyone was there to help him.

Then suddenly the pain stopped.

The man blinked in surprise, looked up, and stared at the sword poking through the elf's chest. Harry let out a gasp as the now dead elf fell to the ground and revealed Draco behind him holding the sword that had gutted him. The blonde was panting and completely tense. His handsome face was in a fierce scowl that Harry had never seen before.

He was the most gorgeous sight Harry had ever seen in his life.

dmHP

Draco was never comfortable when he had to kill others, even if sometimes he had to do it and sometimes they deserved to be killed. This particular elf had never shown mercy to others, he was or had been Voldemorts third in command, Blaise Zambini. He and Draco had fought many times before in battles and he was known for being particularly ruthless to prisoners. Villages that Voldemort had him burn down were always burned to the ground with little or no survivors. So in the long run, he probably did the world a favor.

That still didn't mean he was comfortable with taking a life, no matter how necessary it had been to protect his mate.

The prince was startled from his thoughts when Harry threw his good arm around his neck and buried his face into Draco's neck. All his feelings on killing vanished and he wrapped the arm that wasn't holding his sword around the smaller mans' waist tightly, breathing in Harry's comforting scent.

"I thought you left," Harry whispered.

"I heard the horns of Voldemort's followers, then I couldn't leave," he murmured.

Draco allowed himself a few moments of indulgence. Having his mate this close was Heaven but they needed to get far away from the village if they didn't want to get captured. He looked down at Harry who had his eyes closed and sighed. "We should get out of here."

This was one of the many things he hated about war.

dmHPdm

By morning Surrey village had been burned to the ground. Most of the town had been made of wood so the fire had spread and now only wrecks stood in place of the once peaceful town. There had been only a handful of survivors: Harry's friends, Seamus and Dean; Mr. Flitwick; Madam Rosmerta; Hannah Abbot; Justin Finch-Fletchley; and a healer named Zacharias Smith who eyed Draco with ill disguised mistrust.

They all sat at Harry's place which had been left miraculously undiscovered by the elves discussing what to do. They obviously couldn't stay as Surrey was no longer there and they would starve if they did. Well, the others would starve, none were used to living in the woods like Harry was and looked at him as if he were crazy when he suggested staying and starting over.

Finally Hannah Abbot remembered she had relatives who lived over in Hufflepuff which was not far from Surrey, just a week hike in fact. So she invited all the survivors to come with her and stay until they could get back on their feet. All except Seamus and Dean agreed to go with her. Seamus and Dean decided with Harry who wasn't sure what he was going to do only that he didn't want to go to Hufflepuff city.

So by nightfall the group departed with Madam Rosmerta pushing Mr. Flitwicks chair and Hannah babbling about what Hufflepuff was like in her cheerful way.

Harry, Seamus, and Dean spent the next day debating where they should go. None of them had any relatives left. Seamus had been living on his own since his Pa died when he was eighteen and Dean's parents and sister were all the family he had and they had been murdered in the attack which was probably why the normally chatty black boy was subdued and just said he'd be happy wherever they ended up.

When another debate between Harry and Seamus broke out Draco finally burst out, "Oh for crying out loud, why don't you just come with me to Hogwarts!"

The three humans stared at him in surprise.

"Hogwarts? THE Hogwarts? You live THERE?" Seamus said incrediously.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm a soldier, where did you think I lived?"

"Do they even allow humans at Hogwarts?" Dean asked dubiously.

Draco nodded. "They allow all kinds of people in the city. That's probably why m-King Luscius gets complaints about an over population problem. I could probably set you up at the castle as a matter of fact. The Healers are always looking for help and there's eating halls and things like that in it."

The three humans looked at each other and then Harry shrugged. "It's the best option we've got." and the other three nodded. Draco couldn't help but smile to himself. His mate was coming home with him.

dmHPdm

Later that night Seamus and Dean, who were in an extra blanket roll Harry had kept handy, slept soundly in each others arms. Harry envied them for being able to sleep. Whenever he slept he couldn't help but picture that cold elf that almost killed him.

"Can't sleep?"

Harry blinked and looked at Draco who lay next to him on the bed. "No."

"I'm sorry you have to leave your home."

He shrugged. "It's all right. It's not much of a home anymore anyway what with Surrey burned to the ground and everything. Besides, I've always wanted to see Hogwarts city. I hear the castle is amazing to look at."

"It's rather impressive," Draco agreed.

Harry looked at his companion. "I guess this means I'll be able to meet your friends and family then?" Draco had told him all sorts of stories about his friends and his mother and father. Humans had always thought elves to be dignified and at times even cold creatures. Draco's stories about his family and friends made them seem friendly and funny and he couldn't wait to meet them.

Draco nodded, an unreadable expression coming over his face.

"Oi, Harry, shut up over there!" Seamus said groggily from across the room before Draco could answer him. "I have to ride a freaking horse tomorrow; I want to be well rested for my torture."

"Not a horse person, Finnigan?" Draco asked with a slight grin.

"NO!" The blonde raised an eyebrow at Harry who grinned.

"He's been scared of them ever since he was five and one tried to bite him." he explained.

"Excuse me; I am not scared of them. I just prefer to walk on my own two feet, thank you very much!" Seamus protested, waking up Dean who glared up at his boyfriend.

"Seamus, you idiot, go back to bed and let the rest of us sleep in peace." he growled. The normally brave man cowered under his lovers' glare.

"Yes, Dean."

Harry grinned and settled back into bed. He had been a little worried but was starting look forward to the trip. It would be hard to leave the home he built behind but he would be lonely living here in complete isolation. Draco, Seamus, and Dean would be coming with him so he wouldn't be completely alone in this new place, whatever it held in store for him.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Explanation for the war will be coming soon, I promise. I meant to have it in this chapter but it didn't happen that way, so hopefully next one. Damn these muses who keep rewriting my drafts…or possibly bless them.


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations and Hogwarts

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, just this AU verse and plot.

SUMMARY: Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Draco travel to the city of Hogwarts. On the way they learn why the elves are at war. Then when they arrive they learn a secret Draco has kept from them.

PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry, Seamus/Dean, and Ron/Hermione. Others to be decided.

AUTHOR NOTES: I seem to be getting mixed ideas of what this bond that Harry and Draco have is like. Would you all like me to post a sort of explanation and list of qualities of what exactly it is? I wrote it out in my fic notes to help me out. If you would, just say so in your review and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter.

**inumoon3** - I don't know if I'll be doing MPREG yet. The ending is still in the planning stages.

**shinchangirl **- It wasn't you, that chapter was really short. I tried to make this one longer.

**Rosaleena/Black Rose Black Heart/Fefs Malfoy/Alora Braken**- As you can see from this part, Harry's going to learn that Draco's a prince when they arrive. The fact that they're mates is going to be revealed really soon.

**Spark **- I'm ashamed to admit that was a typo me and the person who helps me edit and tells me ifstuff sucks missed.

**Lena **- ;sighs; The Legolas thing was unintentional, I swear...Even if I was watching LOTR when writing the description...

**HP Girl 28 **- To answer your first three questions all I can say is wait and see! For the forth one, I don't know. If the oppurtunity arises, I tend to find a lot of flashbacks annoying in fics so I don't usually write them.

**Maira **- Of COURSE the updates will continue to happen. I don't abandon fics, it's a policy of mine. They just might not be as quick as they've been coming thats all. Thanks for the long review!

CHAPTER 5: EXPLANATIONS AND HOGWARTS

Draco soon realized that traveling with humans was vastly different then traveling with elves. When they traveled elves tended to stay quiet in case of approaching danger. Harry and his friends bantered back and forth constantly. Seamus, when he was on foot and not on a horse, tended to burst into silly folk songs he had learned at the tavern he worked at. One night he even coerced Dean to dance with him as he sung while Harry looked on laughing his head off and Draco tried to pretend he wasn't amused at the mans antics.

Since elves mostly kept to themselves if they could help it Draco hadn't had much contact with humans before this. Those he had talked too had been royals of some sort, not regular people like Harry's friends. He couldn't help but like the two of them as he got to know them better in the coming weeks. The dynamics among his mate and his two friends was also interesting to watch.

Dean Thomas was the quietest of the three. According to Harry and Seamus he was quite the artist and the only reason he wasn't drawing everything in sight was that all of his supplies had been burned up in the fire. The blonde often caught the black boy looking down at his hands forlornly and made a mental note to talk to the court artist about a job for the man if he wanted it. While the boy was quiet he was frightening when he glared or got angry. Probably one of the reasons he was able to put up with Seamus.

If Draco could summarize Seamus Finnigan in one word, it would be exhausting. The man talked constantly. He cracked more jokes then Ron did per day and reminded the prince a little of Ron's twin brothers Fred and George who were notorious pranksters. The only difference was that Seamus didn't play practical jokes, he just told jokes. Bad ones, good ones, odd ones, and most of the time, perverted ones. Once it was obvious that Draco didn't care about the fact that they were both male, he flirted with his boyfriend constantly and was never far from Dean's side.

How the three managed to stay friends when they were so different was a question Draco often had in his mind as he watched them tease each other mercilessly. But apparently Harry and Seamus had been friends since they were very little and Dean had become friends with them when his family moved into Surrey at age eleven. Seamus and Dean had supposedly become a couple about two years ago and Harry didn't seem to mind it. Though he tended to roll his eyes when the two flirted, which was a lot.

The two were very likable. True, Seamus had his moments where you wanted to smack him, but he was still charming most of the time. Draco supposed that was part of the reason Dean fell for him. They were also fiercely loyal to each other and Harry which put them on Draco's good side. The only problem he had with them was the fact that because they were there, he didn't get as much time to spend alone with his mate. After having his mate to himself for almost four and a half months, having to share Harry with others took some getting used too.

At least he got to be near Harry a lot though. Because they only had two horses the four doubled up. Seamus and Dean rode Firebolt while Draco and Harry rode Nimbus. It was pleasant, feeling Harry behind him and having slim arms wraped around his waist. He especially liked it when Harry would rest his head against his shoulder blades sometimes when he was tired.

They took turns hunting for food and usually he and Harry teamed up. The two of them made a rather good hunting pair. Like all his kind, Draco could hear the smallest sound with his elf ears and could see as far away as ten feet so he could let Harry know where there were things like rabbits around and the other boy would shoot it. Harry was an excellent archer thanks to years of hunting for his own food.

Most of the days were spent riding. Hogwarts was about four weeks from Surrey and it had only been two weeks since the group had left the village. Draco tried to steer them clear from villages for safety. Besides, they would've looked odd to strangers he was sure. Three humans and an elf were not common travel companions. It didn't help that Hedwig had insisted on coming with Harry despite his attempts to let her go free as he did with the pig and chickens. The snowy white owl often flew over head or perched on a branch Harry found and cleverly attached behind the saddle on Nimbus. The stallion wasn't too pleased but put up with it after Harry fed him the last sugar lumps he had.

By the third week the group had fallen into a routine. Whoever was on watch for the night would wake Harry up first so he could make breakfast. They would take down camp and maneuver themselves on their horses and travel in the directions Draco provided. Had they galloped or at least trotted they might of gotten there in three weeks instead but Seamus would only get on a horse if they walked.

When they traveled, Draco didn't say much but listened to his mate talk with his friends. Doing this allowed him to learn more about his mate so it was enjoyable. The three humans had tried to draw him into conversations early in their travels but soon realized that the blonde didn't talk much when he traveled and so let him be until they set up camp.

The group took turns on who hunted for meals but it was usually Harry who cooked them because he was the only one who could cook decently. They had tried to alternate cooking duty as well but it became obvious in two days that it wouldn't work and Harry insisted it was safer if he just cook.

By nightfall they set up camp by dividing up tasks. Someone would set up tents that they managed to salvage from the wreckage Surrey now was. Another person would gather up wood and set up a fireplace. Two people would hunt and then Harry would cook whatever they managed to find. Usually they found rabbits or some small creatures to eat. Occasionally they would find a small deer of some sort but that was rare. Plus, Dean and Harry had a thing about shooting at deers that neither Seamus nor Draco understood.

During the night someone always stood watch in case of danger. They would swap places about every three hours or so with the next person so each of them could get some sleep. Which was what Draco was now doing; he was keeping watch. The elf leaned against a boulder in the ground thinking over the past few days and planning where he would lead them next.

"Draco?"

He blinked at the sound of his name and looked over at the tents in surprise when he saw Harry climbing out of the tent the two of them shared. They shared because they had only managed to get two and Seamus and Dean had insisted that they were going to share for reasons that Draco would rather not think about. His mate's hair was messier then usual and he was pulling a shirt on over his patched breeches. The blonde swallowed when he caught a glimpse of Harry's bare stomach before the shirt was all the way on. He averted his gaze so Harry wouldn't see his arousal.

This was a problem that had sprung up recently within the past few weeks. Even before they started traveling together Draco had been finding it harder to resist his mate. It had been one of the reasons he had tried to leave because he had been afraid that any day he would snap and frighten Harry. Traveling together was not really helping matters either, neither was sharing a tent. In a way he supposed he should actually be thankful that Seamus and Dean were there; they kept him from jumping Harry. He didn't know when he and Harry would complete their bond, but he did know he didn't want to do it with other people around.

"Your watch isn't for another hour, Harry," Draco said to him, as he came and sat next to the blonde. "You should get some sleep while you can."

Harry shrugged. "I know. I just can't sleep."

"Any particular reason?" he asked.

His mate shrugged again. "I'm not sure. Can I asked you something?"

The blonde blinked at the sudden change of subject and said cautiously, "I suppose."

"Why are the elves at war with Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Isn't he an elf like you?"

Draco sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "I was waiting for one of you to ask me that. Surprised it took this long actually."

Harry just looked at him; silently waiting for him to answer.

"To answer one of your questions, yes, Lord Voldemort is an elf," the blonde answered. "As to why we're at war...it's a very long story. I suppose I'll have to start at the beginning."

"Promise?" a voice came from behind them and they both turned to see Seamus and Dean crawling out of their tent to join them.

Draco sighed. "I don't have much of a choice now do I? Did you three plan this?"

"No." the three of them answered in unison, looking far too innocent in Draco's opinion.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. As I'm sure you know; Hogwarts is the main capital for the realm where all the representatives for the races hold court. It's also the headquarters for the royal army and royal mage school. About five years ago Slytherin city sent one of their elf representatives, Tom Riddle to speak to the king.

"What the royal elf family didn't realize was that Riddle had been planning a coup on them for years. You see, Slytherin city is not known for its tolerance. It's one of the few elf cities that don't allow dwarfs, humans, or any other races settle there. King Lucius has been arguing with them for years about it. The royal family was just about to finally relent and they had sent Riddle to tell the King that.

"However, Riddle hates all the races who aren't elves. He especially hates half-elves or any elves who marry outside their race seeing them as blood traitors. He was furious with the king and queen for giving into the High King and so told the court that Slytherin would not change their ways at all and then left.

"When he went back to the Slytherin palace he gathered all of the followers he managed to get and they murdered the royal family of Slytherin. The High King wouldn't stand for this and sent armies over to Slytherin to arrest him. He didn't count on the fact that most if not all of Slytherin agreed with Riddles views and so didn't care that he killed their royal family. The army was slaughtered when they arrived.

"Tom Riddle renamed himself Lord Voldemort and declared war on the realm. We've been fighting ever since. It's gotten worse in the past year. He conquered Ravenclaw city and now has twice the army he did before hand. He's also started to viciously attack human and dwarf settlements like he did with yours. He's turned into a madman."

When he finished the humans were staring at him.

"Blimey," Seamus said. "I didn't realize this elf war had gotten that serious. Ravenclaw is really now under his control?"

The blonde nodded. "That's why I avoided that shortcut you suggested. If the armies got a hold of you three or me...I'm not sure what they'd do but it wouldn't be good."

Dean scooted closer to Seamus and the other man put an arm around him. Harry frowned and put his arms around his knees. The elf had never seen the three humans this subdued and he wasn't sure he liked it.

dmHPdm

After the explanation of the war it seemed Harry and his friends seemed to realize that there could be danger. After all, the path they were taking was right along the edge of what was considered Ravenclaw country. They still chatted but it was quieter and the three paid more attention to their surroundings. Seamus was even persuaded to let the horses trot so they could get to Hogwarts a little faster.

On a sunny day in late May Draco walked Nimbus out of a dense forest and grinned at the sight before him. Seamus and Dean walked Firebolt out of the forest and starred in awe at the sight. The elf glanced behind him and smiled down at Harry who was dozing and resting his head on the blonde's back.

"Harry, wake up," he whispered, nudging his elbow at the other. Green eyes blinked open and looked up at him drowsily. "We're here."

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up and looked over Draco's shoulder and his jaw dropped.

Draco was used to the sight of Hogwarts castle, having lived there his whole life but he supposed to Harry and his friends who had never ventured far from Surrey, it must seem amazing.

Hogwarts castle stood on a large hill with many towers and turrets. It was made of gray stone that were cleaned once a year using a spell. A stone wall surrounded the gardens that Draco had spent many days as a lad leading his tutors on a chase through. The realm flags flapped all along the wall, along with flags bearing the Malfoy family crest, the dwarfs royal family crest, and the humans royal family crest. Minor races were also represented by their flags as most of their royal families weren't old enough to have crests yet.

Surrounding the castle was the city itself. That stretched for a mile all around the castle. There was another gate surrounding the city part to protect the residents. There was a large white square stone building that had about seven levels. This was the realms Mage School run by Albus Dumbledore who was also his fathers advisor. On the left was a stone corridor connecting the two walls. This was the building for the royal army. Beyond that narrow building was stables for the horses and training grounds.

'_It's good to be home'_ Draco thought to himself. He blinked when he felt Harry's arms tighten unconsciously around his waist and glanced back at his mate. The man was looking at the castle apprehensively. He smiled and placed a hand over one of the fists on his stomach. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Relax. It's only intimidating on the outside," he reassured the other man. Harry gave him a small smile and Draco turned and urged Nimbus forward before his groin had the chance to harden like it usually did at the sight of Harry's smile.

Hogwarts city was just as busy as he remembered. Elves, dwarves, and humans all lived here and chatted with one another seeming to not realize the physical differences between them. These were the three main races of the realm. There were also trolls, fairies, pixies, werewolves, vampires, and many more around the country. Draco smiled as Harry gasped in delight when a fairy fluttered around him in curiosity.

The guards at the main front gate had recognized him immediately and when he saw one of them run across the top wall to the army building he knew that by the time the four of them reached the castle his parents would know he had arrived, not to mention the whole castle.

As he suspected the main gate to the castle was all ready open for them when the group got there and the front court yard cleared of the usual hustle and bustle of court residents taking shortcuts to get to wherever they needed to be.

"Oh, thank God," Seamus muttered as he happily climbed off Firebolt. "No more riding. I'm never getting on another horse as long as I live."

Draco smirked at that comment when he climbed off Nimbus. He turned and helped Harry off Nimbus. The boy was much shorter so he had more trouble climbing off Nimbus who was larger then Firebolt. Harry slid off and Draco couldn't help but let his hands linger on the boys waist. The two stared at each other for a few seconds but were interrupted by a shout.

"Draconis Lucius Arconian Lestrange Prewitt Black Malfoy!" an angry voice came from the large double front doors that were the entrance to the castle.

Draco winced at his full name and turned around to see the queen glaring down at him from atop the steps leading up to the doors. Most agreed that Narcissa Malfoy was one of the loveliest queens in a long while. She was small and slender with long blonde hair similar to her sons' that was now loose around her shoulders. She wore a elegant purple ankle-length dress with a glittery gold sash around her waist and shiny gold slippers on her dainty feet. She wore a simple gold tiara around her head instead of the heavy ornate crown for queens because she complained that the thing was heavy and it was silly to wear the thing all the time even though it was required for the queen. The only jewelry the woman wore were rings: her engagement ring, wedding ring on one hand and two rings on her other hand featuring the Black family crest and the Malfoy family crest. Grey eyes glittered furiously at her son as she stalked down the stairs.

Draco sighed and drew himself to his full height. It was time to return to his role as High Prince of the elves.

"Hello, Mother."

AUTHOR NOTES: So I'm trying a new thing and doing a chapter from one POV instead of switching around. Not sure if I'll continue this way. It'll depend on how the story progresses. I also tried to do Narcissa's appearance like the books but JKR didn't really give her eye color so I sort of guessed. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises and Revealations

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Please don't sue; me very poor.

SUMMARY: Harry discovers that Draco is not only the High Elf Prince but is his mate bringing more confusion to his already rapidly changing life.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean. Others to be decided.

AUTHOR NOTES: Here it is everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for! When Harry finds out about Draco being a prince and his mate! Hope I don't disappoint.

**mizukimarr910-**You got to go to EUROPE? Damn, you're lucky, all I got to go to is stupid Washington D.C. and after liveing there for 13 years the novelty of the place kind of wore off...Thanks for your review and Draco can live without Harry if he must, it would just be very painful.

**mercyangel-**I honestly don't think Sirius will be in this fic. At least I don't have plans for him to be in here, except for like a passing mention. Sorry.

**GY-**;snickers; everyone keeps finding resemblences to LotR characters. It was unintentional I swear, I've got to stop watching the movies when I write...

**inumoon3-**I haven't given much thought as to who the dominant one in Seamus and Deans relationship is because really, they're side characters. But for the most part Seamus is the dominant one. In bed anyway, out of bed, Dean is

**misc: **Obviously Harry finds out a lot about what Draco's been hiding in this chapter.

I'm going to try and keep in one POV per chapter because I think it's better but if a scene calls for a different POV then it'll switch. I'll try not to switch it as often though.

I've posted notes on elves down below, notes on elf bonds will be up in the next chapter (I'm still tweaking some of the stuff).

CHAPTER 6: SURPRISES AND REVELATIONS

Harry stared at the woman who stalked down the stairs toward Draco. He'd never seen anyone dressed so elegantly. None of the village girls had ever had dresses that fancy, not even Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who had loved to go to dances. That was because most of the residents in Surrey had not been particularly rich. The Dursleys had tried to pretend they had been but Uncle Vernon's horse shoe store wasn't exactly a novelty. Almost every town had one.

The woman whom Draco had referred too as "Mother" glared at her son and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you 'hello, Mother' me, young man!" the woman stated angrily. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been!"

"Well-"Draco started to speak but was interrupted.

"No. You have no idea how worried I've been. How worried all of us have been. Ron has been fighting with Cornelius Fudge, AGAIN, over where to look for you. Your father has led search parties over all the places you could be, and you don't even have the decency to send a note!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Harry burst out before he could stop himself and then gulped when two pairs of grey eyes fell on him. "He-he was injured! Surrey isn't on any maps or anything, unless you knew it was there you wouldn't be able to find it. There aren't any carrier birds there either so he hasn't been able to send word."

Draco's mother narrowed her eyes at him critically and Harry couldn't help but squirm. Something about the way the woman was looking at him up and down was even more unnerving then when Draco stared at him. They may have had the same color eyes but he never minded when Draco studied him, when the blonde studied Harry, his heart gave pleasant little flips. This woman just made him feel nervous.

"Draco, who is this?" the woman asked her son in a cool voice. Her eyes flitted briefly over to Seamus and Dean who were both trying not to snicker at Draco's full name and his predicament. Normally Harry would have glared at them but he had to admit, it was sort of funny seeing the six foot two elf being fully chastised by his mother who was shorter then Harry himself at five feet.

The blonde smiled at Harry who squirmed. "Mother, this is Harry Potter and his two friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Harry found me after the battle and nursed me back to health. Harry; Seamus; Dean, this is my mother: Her Royal Majesty, Narcissa Arwena Prewitt Black Malfoy."

Harry stared as Mrs. Malfoy eyes softened and she curtsied low to him. "If that's the case then I am in debt to you for saving my son, Mr. Potter."

"I-it was nothing. Nice to meet you." he stuttered out. He felt extremely foolish but his mind couldn't seem to get past the Her Majesty part. If Mrs. Malfoy was a Queen then that meant Draco was a prince! His mind boggled at the thought.

Seamus however didn't seem to have any trouble blurting out, "Blimey, you're a prince! You could have bloody told us!"

Draco started to open his mouth but whatever he'd been about to say got cut off by a loud shout at the end of the courtyard. "MALFOY!"

The group turned and stared as a pissed off looking redheaded blue-eyed male elf stomped over to them followed by a female elf with long curly brown hair and brown eyes who appeared to be trying to calm him down.

Instead of looking apprehensive though, Draco just smirked at the sight and crossed his arms. "Hello, Ron. Hermione. How are the wedding plans going?"

The redhead stopped and stared at him. "HOW ARE THE WEDDING PLANS GOING! You disappear for FIVE BLEEDING MONTHS without so much as a note saying 'Hey Ron, its Draco. I'm not dead, see you in awhile.' and then arrive here out of no where and just ask us HOW ARE THE WEDDING PLANS GOING!"

The brown haired female rolled her eyes and covered the redhead's mouth.

"What Ronald means to say is, we're very happy that you're all right Draco. Isn't that right DEAR?" She gave the redhead a pointed look as she removed her hand from his mouth.

The redhead sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. What she said." he grumbled.

Draco chuckled. "To think I've actually missed you two."

The redhead glared. "Yeah well, you do this again; I'm going to bloody kill you. I don't care if you are the High Prince."

"If he does do it again, you have my permission, Ron. Just make sure he has a legal heir first." Narcissa said with small smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that, Mother."

It was down right surreal to Harry as he watched Draco hug the brown haired elf and his mother. He'd never seen the elf look so relaxed as he looked here. The blonde had often spoken to him about his family and friends at home and he had heard the affection in his voice but had never really seen him show affection like this. He had also never once mentioned the royalty part. It hurt that Draco hadn't trusted him with this knowledge even after they had became friends.

Were they even friends? He had never once seen Draco show the affection he saw him show his two friends, who he assumed were the much mentioned Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Oh, Draco thanked him things yes and he made it clear that he appreciated Harry's help with his injuries. But he still sometimes seemed aloof. In fact the only times he had even hugged Harry was when he had been leaving and when he nearly died and both of those Harry had initiated. The man shook his head because it was silly to be jealous of Draco's mother and longtime friend who was engaged all ready but nevertheless, he was.

"Draco," a voice came from the entrance again. Harry looked up and found himself staring at someone who looked like Draco but only older. The man who had spoken had Draco's long silky hair pulled back with a black ribbon. He dressed elegantly in black breeches, polished black calf boots, a white linen shirt with a dark green velvet tunic over it that had silver edging. The only difference between him and Draco was that he had coal black eyes that made Harry shiver when they looked at him.

Draco smiled and bowed. "Hello, Father."

Draco's father gave a small smile to his son and bowed in return. "We have much to discuss. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please escort my son's friends to the guest quarters and help them get settled?"

The two elves bowed (or curtsied in Hermione's case) and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

Draco frowned slightly but followed his father and mother into the castle. He gave Harry a reassuring smile as he went in and then was gone.

"You think you know a guy..." Harry heard Seamus mutter to himself as soon as the doors shut.

dmHPdm

God it was good to be home.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he followed his father and mother to his father's study. Hogwarts was just as he left it: long corridors filled with small rooms to house not only the royal family but the members of the council, other royal families, guests who came to stay for his mothers lavish parties, and all the people who worked in the court. His mother insisted that the servants have as decent rooms as everyone else because in her opinion they worked the hardest of all.

Paintings filled the halls and elf magic was abundant in the castle thanks to many mages who stayed there so they could use the extensive library at the school. As they walked to the study they passed several servants doing various tasks who greeted the prince happily. He sidestepped a pair of twin elves and dwarf child chasing each other and being followed by a harassed looking human nanny who he tried to remember the name of when she said hello to him.

They finally reached his fathers study and closed the door behind them. Then his father gave him a hug. His father was not the most demonstrative person in the world but there was no doubt that he loved his wife and son. He just chose to show his affection in private without on lookers to judge how the family behaved.

"Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again, young man," his father said sternly when he pulled back.

"Yes, Father." he replied obediently though both knew they couldn't predict if he could keep his promise.

"So have you been staying with that young man out there all this time?" his mother asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I was about to leave when the village he and his two friends used to live in was attacked."

His father narrowed his eyes. "Attacked? Was it...?" he trailed off as Draco nodded. "Damn. Those three are lucky to be alive."

The blonde nodded. "Yes. Especially since their village was burned to the ground. They need a place to stay and work."

Narcissa furrowed her brows. As queen, she knew almost everything that went on in the castle and most of what went on in the city. "Well, what were their jobs in their village? Do they have any skills?"

"Harry is a healer, he used to work at the clinic the village had. His friend Seamus bartended at the local inn and from what I gather Dean worked at his parents store but he's quite an artist though all of his work and supplies were destroyed in the attack."

The Queen smiled. "That's perfect! Madam Pomfrey over at the army infirmary has been in desperate need of some help. The inn a block from here is all ways looking for extra bartenders and Artemis has been looking for an apprentice lately, something about leaving a legacy to the world."

Draco smiled. He knew he could count on his mother for this. "Wonderful. I'll let the three of them know as soon as possible." His heart also gave a burst of joy. If Harry worked for Madam Pomfrey then they were sure to see each other. Madam Pomfrey stitched up all the wounds that were inevitable if you were a soldier. He averaged scratches in practice at least once a week. Especially since his sparring partner was Ron.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and studied him. "You seem awfully interested in this boys' welfare. Is there a reason for that?"

Draco sighed. It would be useless to lie to his father and mother; they knew him too well. So he just told the truth. "Yes, there is. He's my mate."

His parents stared at him in surprise. Then his mother threw her arms around him, "Oh, Draco, this is wonderful! I'll finally get grandchildren!"

He and his father rolled their eyes at each other behind her back and Lucius said, "Congratulations son. I assume you've all ready begun courting him? No wonder you waited so long to return."

Draco winced. "I haven't exactly begun courting because Harry doesn't exactly know that he's my mate."

His mother pulled back from him. "What?"

"Relax dear," Lucius put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'm sure there is a reason Draco hasn't told his mate who he is yet."

His parents looked at him expectantly. He sighed and started to explain.

"Harry is a human. They don't know anything elf bonds. I wouldn't even begin to know how to explain it to him. I'm not even sure if he'd believe me. Not to mention there's a war going on. I can't court a mate now. Voldemort would find out and do God knows what and I refuse to let Harry get involved in this war."

Lucius studied his son with a frown. "Wanting to protect your mate is all well and good, Draco, but not telling him is not right. Besides, if he's been around you all these months he's probably starting to feel something all ready and is confused about it. You could hurt him unintentionally if you don't tell him about the bond."

"How could I hurt him? He doesn't feel the bond much, he isn't an elf. He probably just gets twinges or something. Nothing serious."

Narcissa sighed. "Denying a bond is dangerous, Draco. Especially if you die in this war without telling him. He could go insane or die himself."

"Or become bitter, cold, and unfeeling," Lucius added. "This is not common knowledge but part of the reason Lord Voldemort hates other races so much is because his mate was accidently killed by humans before they met and he saw it happen in flashes sent over the bond. Ever since then he's grown increasingly insane with hate."

Draco blanched. He had no idea that was why Lord Voldemort was the way he was. Now a small part of him almost felt sorry for the insane murderer. He would've hated to lose Harry that way.

"Tell him Draco, as soon as possible," his mother urged.

The prince nodded silently.

dmHPdm

Harry was finally able to get some time to himself around sunset. The entire day was a confusing blur. First the new knowledge that Draco was a prince and not just any prince but the High Prince. Then he met Ron and Hermione who led him, Seamus, and Dean on a tour of Hogwarts that was overwhelming. He liked Draco's friends. Ron was funny even if he sometimes spoke before he thought and Hermione was a fellow book lover who was able to keep him in line with a look. Though they had gotten into two small arguments during the tour they weren't serious ones and Harry could see the complete devotion they had to one another in their eyes.

Hogwarts was even more impressive on the inside with all the architecture, paintings, suits of armor, statues, and artifacts that were along the walls like some sort of museum. It was also startling to run into not just elves but humans like him, dwarfs, trolls, and countless other magical races. He was given a room to himself that was bigger then his whole house.

The room had a large four poster bed against the left wall with red and gold curtains that hung around it. The walls were cream with thin gold stripes shimmering on the surface. Across from the door was a large bay window with a window seat overlooking a garden. A large oak wardrobe stood across from his bed along with a matching desk and two night stands. He felt severely underdressed in his patched pants and old shirt. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

After thanking a servant for bringing him dinner and eating it he stole away into the garden below his room hoping to find someplace to think. He finally found one in the center of a small hedge maze in the garden that had a tree with a bench under it. So he sat and mulled over the days events and where to go from here.

His brooding was interrupted however by Draco walking into the courtyard.

He had changed from his outfit before. Draco now wore clean charcoal grey breeches and an obviously new dove grey linen shirt. His hair was pulled back by a silver hair tie. He smiled and nodded at Harry, "Hello. Mind if I sit?"

Harry shrugged and said, "It's your palace, your Highness."

Draco flinched at the formality in Harry's tone. "I prefer Draco, if you don't mind."

Harry shrugged again.

The elf sighed and sat down next to him on the bench. "You're angry at me, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

The green eyed man frowned and drew his knees to his chin and rested his head on them. "I understand why you wouldn't tell me at first, I mean, you barely knew me. But another part of me is annoyed that you didn't tell me before we got here. It would have been nice to know beforehand."

"I know. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. If it makes you feel any better my mother reprimanded me thoroughly for not telling the three of you the truth. She has a thing about being truthful to your friends."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Your mother is very...vocal."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

Harry looked at the elf seriously. "Being a prince is the only thing you haven't told me, right?"

The blonde frowned and looked away from him. "Not exactly."

"There's more?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Yes. It involves you as well."

"What? I don't understand. What involves me?"

Draco sighed and stood up so he was facing Harry who was still sitting on the bench looking up at him in confusion.

"Harry most humans don't know this but all elves are born with a mate; someone they are magically bound too. You humans would probably think of mates as soul mates but elf mates are much more then that. When they're completely bonded they feel what the other is feeling, they can heal the other if they are injured or make them feel better if they are ill. A particularly strong bond lets mates speak to each other in their minds over great distances. They're connected in every sense of the word."

He paused when Harry stood suddenly, looking at him warily. "Why are you telling me this?"

Draco gave him an exasperated and tired look. "Harry, isn't it obvious?"

He started to feel nervous when Draco stepped forward and he couldn't help but step backward and get behind the bench so it was between him and the elf. "No. Should it be?"

The elf smoothly stepped around and paused as Harry stepped backward again. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you nervous?"

Harry frowned and looked at him in confusion. "I don't know."

The blonde reached out before Harry could move away and grasped his arms with both hands, pulling him closer until their faces were inches apart. "Harry, you're not stupid. Surely you must realize why I'm telling you this?"

Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Harry stubbornly shook his head. He froze when a calloused hand rested on his right cheek and an arm wrapped itself possessively around his waist making it so he was pressed tightly against the prince. He shivered when Draco pressed his forehead against his and whispered, "You're my mate, Harry."

Then soft lips brushed his and he trembled at the tenderness.

His entire subconscious was screaming 'what are you doing!' at him but he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. His arms somehow found themselves around Draco's neck and his hands tangled themselves into the blonde hair that was just as soft as it looked.

It wasn't until a wet tongue asked for entrance into his lips that it suddenly dawned on him what was going on and he gasped and pushed roughly away from the prince, his body protesting the entire time along with his heart. He backed away from Draco until his back was against the tree trunk and he couldn't go further.

Draco studied him, hurt and confusion on his perfect face. "Harry?"

He looked down. "I-this is too much."

"Too much?"

"I mean, I just got here. I'm in a new place. I suddenly find out you're not only royalty but my mate? It's too much at once. I need time to...I don't know, adjust to this."

The prince frowned slightly but slowly nodded. "Very well. I'll let you get settled in. When you feel ready to talk about this, come find me." He gave a bow to Harry and then left.

Harry watched him leave and thought '_when did my life become so complicated?'_

AUTHORS NOTES: ;gulps; I probably have a lot of readers who want to kill me right now...sorry, but I HAD to leave it there! My muses wouldn't let me add any more, they are surprisingly stubborn about things like this and I don't want to get them angry because then they would leave and I would get writers block.

People seemed curious so here are some notes on elf bonds:

ELF BOND NOTES, PART I:

To understand elf bonds we must know about elves first:

**What they look like:** All elves have pointy ears and long waist length hair (yes, even the guys). All of them tend to be vain about their appearance so they are usually dressed very elegantly even in casual situations.

**Traits:** Tend to be stoic around other races. Gossip quite a bit. Old elf families can do simple magic spells. Have sonic hearing that allow them to hear the tiniest noises and can see over long distances. They aren't invulnerable but if they aren't killed early on they can live for hundreds of years. All elves are fiercely protective of their mates and will do anything to ensure their safety. Male elves can impregnate any type of creature including other men.

**Society:** Elves are scattered throughout the realm but usually tend to live in cities. The five major countries/cities they have are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Hogwarts. Each country has different values and customs then the other and each has it's own minor royal family. Hogwarts is considered the capital of the realm and is the headquarters for the court. The head royal family of the elves (the Malfoys) reside there. Elves are pretty tolerant of other creatures with minor exceptions. It is not uncommon to have same sex partnerships as well as het partnerships. Elves are not allowed to marry anyone else except for their destined mate.


	8. Chapter 7: Worth It

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP at all. Bummer.

SUMMARY: Harry starts to settle into life among the elves and Draco keeps his distance. He wrestles with the knowledge that he's the prince's mate and finally comes to a decision.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione and Seamus/Dean.

AUTHOR NOTES: Nothing much to say. I'm a little shocked at myself...

**mizukimarr910: **;tilts head; can you castrate females? Don't know why I thought this when I read your review...Thanks for the review and you know...not killing me.

**Wraith79: **That was a TYPO one that I missed. My bad. Thanks for the review.

**Ahja Reyn: **I can't seem to torture Draco for very long. As you can see in this chapter Harry comes around, but not completely...

**Netty: **My muses are the insane people in my head that whisper plot ideas to me. As far as I know I'm not insane...I just have muses who slightly crazy and stubborn. One of them sounds oddly like Hermione...

**songbirdlove: **No, Harry doesn't have a scar on his forhead in this one. I would have put it in the description if he did.

**AAA: **Harry's not COMPLETELY fragile in this fic. I tried not to make him that way because he is independant. But mostly, yeah, I see Draco as the dominant one...

**Storm: **I honestly have no idea how I'm going to end the war yet. I have about seven different ideas for it. But rest assured, the war WILL end by the time the fic is done.

CHAPTER 7: WORTH IT

Two weeks.

Two bloody weeks.

It had been two weeks since he'd last spoken to Harry. Since he held Harry in his arms and that wonderful kiss. That was by no means his first kiss but it was the first one that had felt like...that. Harry had fit perfectly in his arms like he was meant to be there all the time. As the man was his mate he pretty much was.

The blonde couldn't fault Harry for being wary of the bond. It was probably a daunting prospect to humans to be mated to one person your whole life. He had certainly found the prospect daunting when he was younger. Over the past two years though he had come to terms with the idea and grew to look forward to the day he would meet his mate. He had had time to accept the idea. Harry had not. It was only natural he would push Draco away at first. When he got used to the idea he would approach Draco and they could begin the courting process.

At least that's what he kept saying to himself.

He had spent these last two weeks distracting himself from the situation with his mate. It wasn't difficult to do. Being a prince had a lot of responsibilities and he had been away for a few months so he had to get up to date on what had been going on while he'd been gone. Apparently after the attack on Harry's village Lord Voldemort had been quiet. It wasn't surprising really. The man had only recently conquered Ravenclaw so he was probably dealing with getting all the people under his control. It would most likely be two more months or so before anything major happened.

His father had taken him aside and relieved him of his battle duties as a commander for the time being. The King explained he needed to focus on his mate right now, going to battles every two weeks or so certainly wouldn't help Harry accept the bond. If anything it would worry his mate more and he probably wouldn't want to attach himself to a person who could die at any minute.

But just because he wasn't going into battles didn't mean he was less busy. As the prince he still had meetings with the council of the realm (or the annoying prattling idiots as Ron had taken to calling them) to go over affairs of the kingdom. Their top most concern now was the war of course but that was mostly the elves problem. Humans helped but they had their own problems in other parts of the realm and the other races couldn't be bothered with what they saw as the elves problem, no matter how much Draco and Lucius tried to make them see that it would affect them sooner or later.

Aside from the war the council settled disputes between neighboring cities or settlements and many other problems that sprang up around the place: raiders, criminals, and even tax payers who refused to pay what they owed to the kingdom. There were always meetings once a day and half of them Draco considered utter rubbish. But as prince it was his duty to be present so he could learn what he would have to do when he eventually became the King.

When the council wasn't meeting he and several officers met to go over the war situation. Both he and Ron agreed that something stank about the last battle he was in and the two of them were keeping their eyes and ears open during these meetings for any hint. The only people Draco didn't suspect to be traitors were Ron, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.

Ron would have been an obvious choice as he was close to Draco and present at all the planning sessions but there was no motive. Ron hated prejudice of all kinds and had criticized the Slytherins many times for their behavior and treatment of other races. When Tom Riddle had first arrived in Hogwarts six years ago the redhead had been immediately suspicious of him. Besides, he couldn't lie worth a damn and was too proud of his position to throw it all away. Not to mention the Weasley family had been loyal to the Malfoys for years and Narcissa and Molly were not only friends but distant cousins. None of the Weasley children would be willing to face their parents wrath if they betrayed the kingdom. Not that Draco could blame them, Arthur might be quiet but he could make you feel guilty by just lecturing and Molly was practically a hurricane when she was angry.

Albus Dumbledore was his father's advisor and had been for years. He was also in on every meeting but like Ron he had no motive and had been loyal to not only his father but his grandfather and Great-Grandfather. The man was one of the oldest elves in the kingdom and Draco had known him since he was in diapers. He might be a wonderful manipulator but he had no desire for power. He was perfectly content making cryptic comments to make people confused, offering lemon drops, advising the royal family, being headmaster of the Mage School, and keeping his mate Minerva McGonagall happy.

His Godfather, Severus Snape, was also a good suspect as he was close to the King as well. But there would have been no profit in it for him and Severus didn't do anything unless there would be a damn good reason. Besides he was actually happy right now having found his mate, Poppy Pomfrey, the castles head healer and Harry's new boss. It had been quite a shock when Severus returned from a long sabbatical in Gryffindor with a female sitting behind him on his horse and satisfied smirk on his face at the obvious baby that was on the way.

So that left the rest of the suspects: Theodore Nott, Cornelius Fudge, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, and Ernie MacMillan. All were elf representatives of their respective kingdoms and he didn't know each as well as the other three. Draco knew that Ron suspected Fudge the most but that could be simply because he and Fudge didn't get along. Certainly the man was disagreeable and caused problems but that didn't automatically make him the traitor. He wasn't taking any chances and was going to watch them all. Though he would be keeping a closer eye on Fudge.

Along with keeping a sharp eye open he was also helping with training the new soldiers in combat. It was one of the duties his father didn't take away because he knew that Draco actually enjoyed his teaching duties. It was one of the few places he got respect because he actually earned it as a person and not because the men were expected to respect him because he was the High Prince.

But even with all the tasks he was given to do his mind still wandered back to his mate. Even now as he led a group of trainees through sword practice he wondered how Harry was settling in and what he thought of his new home.

The blonde blinked as he was almost speared by his sparring opponent and dodged quickly.

"You're getting better, Ackerley. Try not to be so obvious in your movements though." he advised the soldier.

"Yes, Sir."

'_Think about your mate later when you're not at the tip of a sword, idiot. You almost got speared! Poppy said she'd leave you bleeding if you got another wound just to teach you a lesson. You don't know if she was serious or not, remember?' _Draco internally chastised himself for his distraction and got into a fighting stance again.

dmHPdm

Life at Hogwarts city was very busy, Harry privately thought to himself as he carried bandages to the infirmary. It took some getting used to coming from a town where people would frequently stop to say hello even if they were working and took frequent social breaks to catch up with each other. Here everyone had somewhere to be and were in a hurry to get there. Mages had to get to the nearby school, council members had to get to meetings, nobles had to get to social events, and servants had to get to their daily chores. People looked at him oddly when he said hello to them with a smile as if thinking they should know him but eventually just said hello back and hurried on their way.

Here, no one believed in breaks. At least that's how it seemed to Harry, Seamus, and Dean. Faster then the three of them could blink they were carted off to new permanent living quarters. Harry's, near the infirmary for his new job working at the infirmary; Seamus and Dean were given a suite of rooms like his just down the hall. Dean was accepted as an apprentice to the court artist as soon as the artist saw his work and he was ecstatic to have excuses to draw. Seamus was offered a job at a restaurant that was literally right outside the castle and was quite popular with the soldiers and nobles as well as town residents.

The minute the three were set up on their jobs they were barely given time to talk to each other. Harry was busy helping out the head healer Poppy Pomfrey-Snape who was not only running the healers ward but busy taking care of her two year old son who stayed with her while the father was at work. Seamus worked crazy hours and Dean had all sorts of projects his master had assigned for him to do. The three made a pact to have dinner together once a week at Harry's just so their friendship wouldn't dwindle. So far it was working.

But no matter what he did to preoccupy himself his mind kept wandering back to the bond. He had acknowledged that the bond existed. Draco was right, he wasn't stupid. It explained the tingles he got whenever the blonde so much as looked at him and he had seen evidence of elf bonds for himself. Ron and Hermione frequently stopped in to say hello to him and see how he was doing (he suspected it was mostly to tell Draco he was okay) and he saw how close they looked. The way they looked at each other sometimes, it was if there was no one else in the world but them.

Once he had stumbled upon Poppy and her husband, Severus Snape, in a tender moment and swore there light was glowing around the two of them. He had also checked out a book on bonds from the mage library in the school at Hermione's suggestion and all the symptoms describing what bond mates felt fit what he had felt.

So he couldn't deny that it existed.

He just couldn't figure out what to do about it.

Harry frowned to himself as he turned onto a path behind the castle that led him through the edge of the training grounds and directly to the infirmary. He paused however when he caught sight of Draco fighting with another elf. The man blinked in surprise when he realized it was a class. There was a group of soldiers watching with interest, all carrying swords, and Ron and another man he didn't recognize were watching also. Draco himself was doing well and as Harry got closer and hid behind a large tree so he could hear and it was clear that the prince was teaching the class.

The healer in him couldn't help but frown. What did the crazy elf think he was doing sparring like that? He'd only been healed for three weeks and all ready he was doing dangerous things like this? The other part of him marveled at how graceful the prince was. The fight was like some sort of lethal dance.

Forgetting about his task Harry put down the heavy basket and stared mesmerized at the graceful movements. Then he gasped as the other nearly pierced Draco's shoulder but the prince dodged and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's been distracted lately," a voice came from behind him and Harry jumped and turned.

"You startled me," he muttered to Hermione Granger who gave a small shrug of apology.

Hermione had become a fast friend. The two of them bonded quickly over a love of books and Harry found her quite funny and intelligent. She was a nice change from the girls he had sometimes found silly back home. He quickly learned she was an oddity among female elves that loved fashion, gossip, and lived for parties and pleasing their mate.

Hermione did gossip occasionally but mostly because she liked to know what was going on around her and her gossip focused more on politics and current events. She dressed simply for an elf. Her outfit now was a simple brown dress and black slippers. Her only jewelry was her engagement ring and family crest ring. Her long curly brown hair was pulled into a thick braid away from her face.

"He's been worried about you, you know," she said, nodding in the prince's direction.

Harry frowned and shrugged. "Why? I'm fine. The most that's been happening to me has been losing my way around this place."

"He can't help but worry, Harry. He's your mate."

"So I've been told," he muttered, looking back at the practice going on.

Hermione smiled at him, though he couldn't see it and handed him an envelope. "Here."

Harry blinked and took it. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation for my wedding next week. Ron and I want you to be there. We've invited Seamus and Dean too."

"But you barely know us."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, but I have the feeling the three of you will become good friends to us and I want you present. Besides, Draco will be there and he'll want someone to dance with."

Harry sighed. "Does the whole bloody city know I'm the prince's mate?"

Hermione grinned. "No, just most of the castle. News travels fast around here."

"I noticed," Harry grumbled. Then he hesitated and said, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You and Ron are bond mates right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't be able to get married otherwise."

"Right. What's it like?"

Hermione blinked and looked at him questionably. "What's what like?"

"What's it like...having a mate? Is it worth it?"

Hermione studied him and said slowly, "Well...it takes some getting used too. I know it took awhile for me to accept the idea. I'm pretty sure I drove Ron batty when we first met. I argued with him constantly the first year we met just to make sure he got it through his head that I was just fine on my own."

"Bet he loved that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He wasn't happy. You should have heard some of the rows we would get into. But no matter how much we argued he kept coming back and doing sweet things like carrying books for me or carrying me back to the castle when I once broke my leg while riding my horse."

Harry stared at her. "He came back? Every time? Why?"

The elf looked at him with a smile. "Because that's what elf mates do. They love their mate unconditionally and protect each other at all costs. It can be overwhelming to care for a person so much at times but in the long run...yes, it's worth it."

Harry frowned. He couldn't imagine ANYONE loving him that much. Any unconditional love he might have gotten died with his parents when he was a baby and his two Godfathers, Remus and Sirius, when he was three. He, Seamus, and Dean were best mates sure but they had each other to love and sometimes Harry felt like he was intruding on them. He glanced at the prince, who was now leading the group through sword positions.

Hermione smiled at him. "Draco might not be completely in love with you now but he soon will be. When he does he'll stay no matter what stupid things you say or do. He's as stubborn as Ron that way."

She then left, leaving Harry alone in his thoughts.

dmHPdm

It had been a good practice the prince decided as drew off his sweat soaked shirt and pants. Not only were the troops improving but he managed to not get injured despite his distraction.

"Oh!"

Draco blinked and turned in surprise at the sound of his mate's voice. Harry stood in the entrance of the changing room blushing. The prince couldn't help but smirk a little when he stammered an apology and said he'd wait for him outside and practically ran out the room.

'_He's a healer, you would think he'd be used to seeing men in just their underwear' _Draco thought with a rush of affection for Harry as he pulled a new pair of pants. Then his heart sped up when he realized that Harry actually wanted to talk to him and he couldn't help but hurry through getting dressed and cleaned up.

When he gathered his bag and walked outside he found Harry sitting on a bench waiting for him like he said he'd be. The bond he felt practically hummed with joy at seeing his mate again. It might have only been two weeks but to him it had felt like two years.

"Hello," he greeted, feeling that the greeting was horribly wrong. He wanted sweep Harry in his arms and shower him with kisses. But he held his ground and simply smiled at him and sat next to him on the bench.

"Hi," Harry answered.

"Were you looking for me?" the prince sincerely hoped that he didn't sound as pathetically hopeful as he thought he did.

"Yes. We need to talk."

"I agree."

Harry swallowed. "This...bond thing. What will happen with it?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what do elves normally do when they find their mate? There wasn't any information on that in the library, just...what the bond was."

"Well, there are stages for the bond. First the two elves or persons involved in it have to recognize and accept each other as mates. After this the courting stage begins. That usually lasts anywhere from one year to six months. During courting the mates usually become closer physically and magically. After a year they usually complete the bond and get married or get married and complete the bond. Depends on the couple and the situation they are in."

"Complete the bond? What does that mean?" Harry asked confusedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think?"

His mate blushed and looked away. "Oh."

"You've never had sex before, have you?" he asked bluntly.

"No," Came the quiet answer he was expecting.

"Good." he said, in satisfaction. Harry looked up at him questionably. "I don't like the idea of anyone touching you unless it's me. I should probably warn you that I'm very possessive."

"I got that," Harry said dryly.

"Does wanting to talk about this mean that you accept this bond?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down. "You'll just be courting at first, right? You'll go slowly? Flowers and all that rot?"

Slightly amused, Draco answered, "Basically, yes."

"All right then. I accept the bond." he said slowly.

The amount of joy Draco felt at hearing those words was like nothing he had ever felt before. The bond practically exploded with happiness. When he heard Harry gasp in surprise he knew his mate had felt it too.

"What was that?" Harry demanded.

Draco smiled and took one of his mates' hands and lifted it to his lips. "That was the completion of the first stage of our bond. I promise you, Harry, you will not regret this. Ever."

He placed a tender kiss on the smaller hand in his and then got up. He gave a graceful bow to Harry who stared at him and then left.

Much as he wanted to stay with his mate he couldn't. There were many courting plans he needed to start first.

AUTHOR NOTES: ;drum roll; let the courting begin! PLEASE REVIEW! If anyone has any courting ideas let me know. I've got the usual but I want something unique...I'll give you credit for the idea if I do decide to add it in.

BOND NOTES, PART II

**WHAT THE BOND IS: **It's a little hard to say what exactly the elf bonds are, they've just always sort of been there ever since elves have been existence. To elves they just are apart of who they are. All that is known is that each elf has a mate that they have been magically bound too since birth. The bond connects mates in mind, spirit, and body. While it is possible for mates to live without the other the will to live becomes extremely difficult. Particularly with mates who have been bonded a long time. If one dies, the other can become a simple shell of who they were before and most just prefer to die with their mates. Some can go insane without their mate especially if their mate dies before they either meet or complete the bond.

**NON-ELF MATES: **Sometimes elf mates do not have to necessarily be other elves. There are several instances where the mates have been people from other races. These bonds are different from elf/elf bonds in that usually the elf has more control over the bond as they can feel it more then their mate. When the bond is completed an elf can pass on the longtivity of their life on to their mate who otherwise would have a shorter life span. Elves can impregnate ANYTHING so if it's a human or even another male the mate will still be able to bear children.

Stay tuned next chapter for traits/abilities and more on bonds...


	9. Chapter 8: The Wedding

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Just this AU verse and plot. For which I'm making no money off of. Even though I seriously wish I was ;frowns at bank account;

SUMMARY: Draco begins his courting and Harry isn't sure what to make of it and Ron and Hermione have their wedding, giving the human a glimpse into what the bond can be like.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also has Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, and other couples.

AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you all for the suggestions. While some of them I would've loved to do, it wouldn't have worked for the story itself. For instance I would've loved to have Draco and Harry go to a private place in a forest somewhere like some people suggested but it isn't really practical. For one the setting I've come up with has Hogwarts surrounded by fields. There is a city but it's quite a ways away and considering there is a war going on it's kind of dangerous to go out there without company and Draco wouldn't want to endanger his mate. If you're confused about what I'm describing, picture it like Rohan in the LotR movies only there's a huge castle with surrounding buildings instead of a village.

**inumoon- **hmm...the sword idea might work...I might incorporate that in sometime if the opportunity arises. Thanks for the ideas!

**wraith- **;breaths a sigh of relief that no one hates the Snape/Pomfrey idea; I just wanted Snape to have someone and normally I pair him with Harry but this is a Draco/Harry fic so that wouldn't work. Most of the other standard Snape pairings I don't really like and Lupin is kind of dead so I couldn't pair those two up either. In other words Pomfrey was the only one who came to mind when I cast my head around for ideas about who could put up with Severus and who he wouldn't kill. Her name popped up for some reason...

**Tinkering- **thanks for the ideas but Draco doesn't really seem the type to spout poetry and I'm a bad poet anyway. The jewlery and cloths things work though as you can see.

**V-queen-** I like some of your ideas but I don't think they would work for what I have planned. I might try the tub idea later on though if I have the chance...Also this is ancient times so there aren't electric stuff like TVs. There will be cuddling though when Harry gets more used to Draco.

**Jordon- **Yes, Harry lived with Sirius and Remus a few years after his parents death but then they passed on. I explain it more in this part.

**Ahja Reyn- **Much as I love a jealous Draco most, if not all the elves pretty much know that Harry is now the Prince's mate and wouldn't dream of flirting with him, it's against protocal. Plus most of them have thier own mates to flirt with.

**Lankan cutie- **Thanks for the flowers idea I might try that out. As for the pet thing...he all ready has Hedwig and Firebolt, I don't think he needs another pet.

**Skyla Gerdes- **That just means that sometimes elfs complete the bond before they get married while other couples choose to wait until their wedding night. That was Draco's slightly subtle way of letting Harry know he had a choice of when they completed the bond (even though we all know he doesn't want to wait until the wedding night ;smirk;)

**Raining elf- **Sorry but Harry will not be turning into an elf. The only elf traits that Draco will pass on to him when the bond is complete is the ability to live long unless he is killed or poisoned in someway.

CHAPTER 8: THE WEDDING

Harry didn't feel any different the day after he decided to let Draco court him. He felt like he ought to but he didn't. He woke up like normal and went about what was becoming his normal routine: get dressed, eat breakfast in the kitchens with Seamus and Dean, go to work, visit Firebolt in the stables, go back to work, have lunch, work and then another break, and then after that do whatever he wanted.

After work he usually went over to the castle library to read. The mountains of books there amazed him and he soaked up all the information and stories with enthusiasm. More often then not, he ran into Hermione there and two would have pleasant chats. She had taken to telling him stories about Draco when he was younger and he found these quite enjoyable though he was sure the prince wouldn't appreciate Hermione telling him about the mischief he and Ron had gotten into when they were younger.

This went on for two days until he woke up one morning to a knock on his door as he got ready for work. Figuring it was Seamus or Dean there to bug him about being quicker he rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw the visitor was not either of them but a female servant in a plain black dress.

"Can I help you?" he asked in confusion. He didn't get maid service like a lot of the guests got. Since he was employed here he cleaned the suite of rooms he was given on his own.

The woman dipped and held out a package. "His highness wishes to give you this as a token of his affection."

It took Harry a few seconds to realize that she was talking about Draco. "Oh. Thank you."

The woman smiled at him and handed him the package, which he took warily, and then walked off.

Harry frowned down at the wrapped gift. He wasn't used to receiving gifts. The most gifts he ever got were the books on his shelf from Seamus and Dean on Christmas and his birthday. He put the gift on the table in the middle of the living room and read the card that was under the bow:

_Harry,_

_You have no idea the amount of joy you brought me by accepting this bond. I know you've been invited to Ron and Hermione's wedding this weekend and I would like to give you this outfit to wear on the day. You can wear your own cloths if you wish and wear this some other time. I just wanted to give you something. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding._

_Love,_

_Draco_

'_He's giving me cloths?'_ Harry thought in confusion. Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture. It saved him his first wages which had he had been planning to spend on a outfit for the wedding later today since he didn't have any nice clothes. He was about to open the box when loud knocks sounded from his door. Knowing immediately it was either Seamus or Dean he rolled his eyes.

"Come in, you git!" he said.

Just as he thought, Seamus and Dean barreled into the living room. Only this time they both held boxes similar to his.

"Oi, did you get one of these too?" Seamus asked, holding up the fancy tunic, tailored pants, and nice boots for Harry to see.

Harry nodded. "I was just about to open mine."

"Brilliant! Let's see!" the two friends dropped themselves on the couch and looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed at them and then opened the package. He stared at the contents in wonder. He had never owned any cloths as fine as this.

Inside was a bottle green velvet tunic with gold scroll embroidery along the edges. There was a black shirt to go under it along with crisp black pants to go with it. Nestled under the clothes were shiny brand new black boots with gold side buckles.

"You know, for a royal, he's got good taste," Seamus commented. Dean promptly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What? It was a compliment!"

dmHPdm

Draco had never felt so nervous as when he got ready for Ron and Hermione's wedding. He wasn't worried about his best man duties, that would be easy. What he was nervous about was that this would be the first time he would be able to talk to Harry since his mate accepted the bond.

He had driven Ron and Hermione mad that day with his worry over whether or not Harry would like his first gift. The two finally threw up their hands and made him drink to take his mind off of it. If there was one thing Elves knew how to do, it was how to drink and they had the various kinds of alcohol to prove it. Even Dwarves praised elves on their beer. Needless to say he had gotten dead drunk that night and cursed his two friends in the morning for his hangover. But as Ron pointed out: it took his mind off of Harry for awhile and the redhead didn't have to murder his best man.

Now he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his color and watched in the mirror as Ron, already dressed in his ceremony outfit, paced back and forth restlessly.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you're making me dizzy. Knock it off."

Ron glared at him. "I'm about to get married. I'll pace all I want."

"Come on, what is the big deal? You'll go out there and tell everyone what we all ready know: you two are madly in love and are bond mates. You two have already completed the bond, right?"

The redhead flushed. "Not exactly."

Draco blinked. "Really? The way you two act around each other I figured..."

Ron shrugged sheepishly. "Hermione wanted to wait. Mind you, we've come fairly close a few times when I had to go into battle but we managed to stop before really completing it."

The prince wrinkled his nose. "I really didn't want that much info, you could have just said you decided to wait."

"Oh shut it," Ron retorted.

Draco started to retort back but there was a knock on the door and Ron's father came in. He gave a bow to Draco and said, "Well, ready to go, Ron?"

The prince held back a snicker as Ron muttered, "Depends on your definition."

dmHPdm

The ceremony had been beautiful Harry had to admit. Hermione had looked radiant in a white gown with lace sleeves and a simple lace veil covering her long curly brown hair. Up at the alter Ron had looked like he was going to be sick but when he saw Hermione he just stared and managed to get through the wedding intact.

Harry had indeed worn the outfit Draco had given him and he was grateful that he had because he blended in with the crowd. The outfit he would have bought probably would have made him stand out. He, Seamus, and Dean sat near the back as the three of them hadn't really had time to get to know all the people gathered for the ceremony. Dean had introduced Harry and Seamus to his art master, a cheerful man who was delighted to finally meet his students' friends.

He had also met Poppy and her husband Severus who gave him and his friends a cool nod after he introduced them. Harry didn't really know what to make of Poppy's husband. He was usually cold to people but when he saw him with Poppy and their son he got an almost tender look on his face. According to Poppy he was a wonderful man. As he barely knew him, Harry took her word for it and tried not to be creeped out by the man's calculating gaze.

But other then them the three friends didn't know anyone there except the prince, bride and groom, and themselves of course. Seamus and Dean held hands boldly in during the vows and the crowd didn't even bat an eyelash. That was one thing about Hogwarts Harry liked. Everyone was extraordinarily open-minded and didn't care about silly things like race or men liking other men.

He couldn't help but sneak glances at Draco during the ceremony. The prince looked amazing in his dress tunic and pants. Though he was beginning to think the elf could never look horrible. Even when he had first woken up the elf looked gorgeous. The messed up blond hair and slight stubble on his jaw only made him seem sexy.

'_How on earth did he wind up as my mate?'_ Harry thought to himself.

He was nothing special. Oh, he wasn't ugly by any means but he was hardly as gorgeous as Draco. Plus he was a nobody. His parents had owned a farm in Gryffindor until they were murdered by raiders who had ravaged the farms at the time. No one really knew how he had been missed by the raiders but by some miracle he had. He had been sent to his two godfathers, Sirius and Remus, after that.

He barely remembered them. But he did remember feeling safe and happy with them. Then an epidemic and struck through the town they lived in and Remus died. Though he barely remembered he had been told Sirius died not long after of both the illness and heartbreak at his lovers passing. Once again, he had somehow managed to not get sick.

With no where else to go, he was sent to his only remaining relatives: the Dursleys. Petunia had always hated her sister and held no love for her son. Both she and her husband had held him in contempt and made him do most of the chores around the house and barely feeding him while they doted on their fat whale of a son, Dudley.

Then one night, a little while after he turned fourteen his uncle had gotten drunk and had hit him. That had been the final straw. He left the next day leaving a letter and got a job. He stayed with Seamus until he could afford to build his own place. Then little by little he built a life of his own.

Then Draco showed up and turned his life upside down.

As if the prince sensed he was looking at him he turned his head his eyes met with Harry's who blushed and looked away. Since he stubbornly looked away he didn't see Draco smile softly at him.

The reception afterwards was full of drinking and dancing and merriment. Ron introduced Harry and his friends to his family and he felt dizzy looking at all the red hair. But he couldn't help but like the Weasley's. Ron was one of seven children. He had five older brothers and one younger sister all as different as can be. The oldest, Bill, was a code breaker for the King and the army. He and his wife Fleur were currently busy getting ready for their first child who was due to arrive in a month. Bill had a laid back personality and despite what his snake fang earring might make people think he was one of the most intelligent people Harry had ever met. He had spoken of codes and puzzles so rapidly that Harry felt a headache coming on.

Charlie was the second oldest and was horse trainer for the army. He had just married his mate Nymphadora Tonks, a clumsy likeable woman who demanded to be called Tonks because she hated her first name.

Percy was a bit uptight in Harry's opinion but he was all right even if he did work for the council. It was also clear from the way he looked at his mate, Penelope that he was deeply in love. Then there were Fred and George, a pair of twins who came up with ideas for the King on how to spy on Lord Voldemort. It was a perfect job for two tricksters at heart. Fred was currently in the middle of courting his mate, Angelina Johnson and George was being courted by his mate, Lee Jordon.

Ron's younger sister was quite talkative and as formidable as her mother. All of the brothers seemed to have a agreement among themselves not to piss her off because they didn't tease her a lot like Harry had seen a lot of brothers do to their sisters during his years as a healer. She had yet to find her mate according to her family. It was probably just as well for her mate because he or she would have to deal with her protective older brothers.

When the dancing started Harry quickly stole away to the back gardens. If there was one thing he was awful at, it was dancing. He had also never really done well in large gatherings like this anyway, they made him nervous and uncomfortable. It was a relief to get away for awhile.

The gardens had quickly become one of his favorite places in the large castle. They were quiet and there were several places for privacy to curl up and read. He went to his favorite bench and sat down with a sigh.

"You certainly do like these gardens, don't you?" a voice came from behind him.

Harry started and turned to see Draco standing a little ways behind him with an amused smile on his face.

"I really wish you'd stop that," Harry muttered as he sat back down.

"Sorry, elves have quiet feet," the prince said apologetically and then sat down next to him on the bench.

The two sat in silence for a little while until Harry finally said, "Um...thank you for the clothes. You really didn't have to send me any though."

"Gifts are a part of courting, Harry. So yes, I did."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that.

Draco glanced at him. "You're uncomfortable with this."

"No. It's not that. I'm just not used to receiving gifts." Harry didn't understand why he felt the need to reassure the Prince that he was comfortable, he just did.

The Prince smiled. "Well, I suggest you get used to it. I plan on giving you a lot more gifts. As a matter of fact, I have one for you right now that I'd like to give you."

Harry blinked in surprise as Draco reached into an inside pocket on his tunic and drew out a something. He took one of Harry's hands and gently pressed the object into his palm and then let go. When Harry opened his hand he stared at the necklace in surprise. It was a simple gold chain with a gold rectangular flat pendent hanging on it. Etched into the pendent was a intricate circular spiral design similar to some rose windows that he'd seen in some churches. On the back were a few runes that he didn't recognize.

"Those runes are protection spells. I asked Dumbledore to make it for you. A shield will automatically spring up if someone tries to attack you," Draco explained.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, not really knowing what else to say as he looked at it. He went to put it on but Draco took it from his hands.

"Here, let me," the prince said softly. He moved behind Harry and brought the chain around his neck to fasten. Harry couldn't help but shiver slightly as he felt calloused fingers brush the base of his neck.

When Draco finished fastening the pendent a song started from inside and Harry was startled when the Prince asked him to dance.

Harry blinked. "Um...I'm not very good."

The elf shrugged. "I'll be the judge of that."

He hesitated and then stood up. The Prince drew him closer, placing a hand on the small of his back and held his other hand gently. He then started to lead them in a slow dance which Harry was grateful for because he was no good at those fast moving dances with complicated moves that he had seen the elves do.

He was normally a very awkward dancer mostly because he wasn't used to being that close to anyone. But Draco made him feel at ease, almost content. As he rested his head on one of Draco's strong shoulders he couldn't help but think that maybe this mate thing wouldn't be so bad.

AUTHOR NOTES: I know, this is way late. Real life stuff came up including schoolwork, a big project for my Residential I class, the fact that I currently have a soar throat and cold, and I discovered the Candy Bar dolls on the net and have become addicted. Plus I wrote the beginning part and decided to rewrite it because I didn't like it. I apologize for the delay, the next part will be up much faster, I promise. Also, no bond notes for this part, I'm still working on them ;hangs head in shame;


	10. Chapter 9: The Courtship

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Just this AU plot idea. Please do not steal it.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean. Also has mentions of Lucius/ Narcissa, Albus/Minerva, and Snape/Pomfrey.

SUMMARY: The courting continues and Harry finds himself opening up to Draco more and more while Draco finds himself falling even more in love with his mate then before and struggles to control his urges.

AUTHOR NOTES: I think you all will like this part. Other then that, nothing much to say. I did get a plot bunny for a Veela fic idea though. I'm not sure if I'll write it though mainly because those fics have been done over and over again. Not that there's anything wrong with that!

Wow...no one had any questions, just encouragement...thank you for the reviews!

CHAPTER 9: THE COURTSHIP

_Harry gazed up at him from his position. He lay sprawled underneath Draco with his hair more tousled then usual thanks to Draco running his fingers through it. His green eyes sparkled with warmth and affection and he smiled up at Draco mischievously. _

_Both men were completely naked and in his bed. He could feel Harry's manhood stiffening up against his own and the feeling was intoxicating. He could not help but rock his hips against his mates. The movement caused Harry throw his head back and moan loudly and then he lifted his hand and stroked the bridge of one of his pointed ears. The elf's eyes stared down at him in surprise and rapture. Elves ears were very sensitive, especially when stroked by their mate. He let out a soft growl and leaned forward and possessively latched his lips onto Harry's who eagerly opened up his mouth to his questing tongue._

_When they finally parted for air Harry put his arms around Draco's neck to keep him from sitting up. He idly twirled the loose blonde hair that hung around them like a curtain in his hands. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure and leaned his forehead against his mates. Then he heard the words he'd been longing to hear since he first met Harry face to face._

"_Draco. I want to complete our bond."_

Then he woke up as he came in his bed.

The Prince grimaced at the mess and felt irritated with himself. He had been having these dreams for the past month or so and they were getting more vivid as time went by. Particularly the ones where he got to the part where he entered Harry for the first time. Draco got out of bed and found something to wipe himself off with. Then he sighed and sat at the bay window thinking over the past two months.

After Ron and Hermione's wedding the couple had left for a two week honeymoon. He continued his courtship with Harry. It was hard deciding what to get his mate. The man didn't care for frivolous things and was used to fending for himself. So he decided that practical gifts were in order.

In the month that followed the wedding he sent Harry a handsome new saddle and tack for Firebolt to replace his old threadbare one. He was sent to the neighboring shops with money so he could pick out a new wardrobe for himself. Harry had protested but soon found that Draco was just as stubborn as he was.

He sent him owl treats of every flavor for Hedwig who had finally started to warm up to him. She mostly stayed in the barn area and hooted happily at Draco when he came to see to Nimbus. Then he sent books he thought Harry might enjoy. Some were ones he read himself, others were ones Poppy Pomfrey said she relied on sometimes for her job.

But being Draco, he didn't stop at practical gifts. He sent frivolous ones here and there as well. He made sure he ran into Harry once each day and would hand him a single flower each time. He not only handed roses (de-thorned so they wouldn't prick his mate's fingers) but handed all kinds of flowers that were found in the gardens.

For his part Harry seemed to like them. He blushed and smiled shyly at him the first time Draco handed him a flower but now he was used to it would smile softly when it happened. They talked when they could but with so many responsibilities between the two of them it was rare that they could spend the whole day together.

During the time they spent Draco made sure to find out how Harry was doing and his mate surprised him by asking about his day as well but then Harry was the curious sort so he didn't know why he had been surprised. It was much like when they had been alone in Harry's village only now they asked more personal questions and felt more comfortable around each other.

The only problem he had was that his desire was growing more each day as he got to know Harry better and better. Even with all the talking they had yet to kiss. Draco didn't want to force himself on Harry so he refused to kiss him unless he asked or kissed him first. Unfortunately for him Harry seemed to be sort who took things slowly. It was slightly frustrating.

But it was worth it.

Harry was everything he could have hoped for in a mate. He didn't let Draco get away with everything, if he was wrong about something Harry didn't hesitate to call him on it. The human wasn't intimidated by his prince status and spoke his opinion if he felt like it.

His mate also didn't seem to expect gifts and was always surprised when Draco was affectionate towards him. It was endearing and a little maddening. Those human relatives were lucky they had most likely died in the attack of Lord Voldemort's followers because if they hadn't Draco most certainly would have given them a riot act if he had gotten the chance. It was obvious they had never given Harry an ounce of love or affection. It was no wonder he was weary of love or affection when it was freely offered to him.

But he didn't hesitate to offer affection to those he cared about. Seamus, Dean, and Harry were still inseparable even though they had different schedules and had made new friends. The Prince had no doubt those three would be friends for life. It was a good thing he liked them. It was also clear he had warmed up greatly to the Weasleys, Ron, and Hermione. Draco had run into him several times chatting with Hermione, or joking around with Ron and his twin brothers. He had spied him and Charlie talking about the best places to ride around the country and had seen Mrs. Weasley fussing over him several times while Ginny helped him escape. He was happy Harry had found more friends, especially the Weasleys who were a sort of extended family for him.

His mate also had the habit of surprising him. When Draco would rant about a problem some ambassador had in a meeting Harry could often pinpoint what the ambassador was thinking and offer a solution to settle it. More often then not, his solutions worked as Harry was much more perceptive then people gave him credit for.

Then there was the fact that Harry seemed to think he should do things for Draco as well even though that wasn't in the rules of courting. He showed up after Draco's combat lessons, often with water to drink and clean towels to dry off with since summers at Hogwarts were brutal. One time he came out of a very long meeting to find Harry waiting with a basket of food to eat. He always got a thank you note from Harry for the gifts he got as well.

All in all the past two months had been absolute bliss.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do for Harry's birthday in a week and a half. For some reason he was having trouble figuring out what to do. He wanted the day to be special but knew that Harry wouldn't appreciate a big lavish party like what his mother usually threw. So a small gathering would probably be best. That was actually the easy part.

The hard part was figuring out the birthday gift.

Draco sighed and wondered not for the first time why he had to be cursed with such a difficult mate.

dmHPdm

It surprised Harry how quickly he had settled into life in this big castle.

When he first arrived he had been apprehensive about living in such a drastically different place but this odd place felt more like home then Surrey ever did. The human forced himself that most of that was Draco's doing. Otherwise why else would he be waiting outside here like some girl waiting for her sweetheart carrying food for the Prince? Seamus had teased him something fierce the first time he had brought food for Draco. Unfortunately he had done so when Ginny was near and she scolded him until he apologized out of guilt.

Seamus had a point though, he was smitten. He just didn't know what to do about it. He had never been in any type of relationship at all. His first kiss had been with Parvati Patil and that was only because they had been under mistletoe. All it had been was a small peck on the lips as neither had feelings for the other. Then there were a few tentative kisses with Seamus that had been nice but nothing special and the two decided they made better friends and then Dean had arrived in town.

He had small crushes here and there but never did anything with them because they had been just that: crushes. As soon as he got to know the person he didn't feel anything anymore and they just became friends. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if the bond had anything to do with that. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco later sometime if the opportunity came up.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the doors to the meeting hall burst open and all sorts of officials came out. Draco had once tried to explain the system to him but he ended up only confusing Harry more. Ruling a country just wasn't something he was interested in, though he understood it was very important work.

Draco was one of the last people to come out of the hall and he was followed by his father and Ron. Harry swallowed nervously at the sight of the King. Something about the man just intimidated him. Draco's mother also intimidated him but in a different way that he couldn't explain.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron greeted him with a knowing grin. "Been raiding my Mum's kitchen again?"

The King and Prince both turned and looked at him with eyebrows. Draco had a small smile on his face and the King just eyed him with an unreadable look on his face. Harry tried not to squirm under the look. "Your mother said I was welcome to her food."

The redheaded elf blinked and frowned. "She never said I was just welcome to her food and I'm her son!"

Draco snorted. "Probably because she knew if she said so you'd eat the entire food supply in a day and then the rest of us would be out of food."

Ron started to protest but then looked sheepish. "That's probably true." Then he shrugged and looked at the basket eagerly. "Any muffins in there?"

Harry grinned and tossed him two which the elf caught.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off. Have to meet Hermione." The elf gave a wave and with one of the muffins in his mouth jogged off.

Draco's father sighed at the sight. "He's going to choke himself one of these days doing that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If someone doesn't strangle him first for his big mouth."

Harry suddenly felt the need to defend his new friend. "He's not that bad."

The King and Prince looked at him and said in unison, "Oh yes he is."

The human couldn't help but stare a little. With both of them smirking like that they looked extraordinarily alike. Then he shrugged and looked at the King. "Um...would you like anything, Your Majesty?"

Draco's father shook his head. "That's all right, Mr. Potter. My wife will most likely have food waiting for me in our room and she'll wonder why I'm not hungry when I arrive."

"Oh. All right."

The King then turned to his son and gave a small bow that Draco returned. "I'll see you later Draco. Mr. Potter," he nodded at Harry and then headed down the hall.

When he was out of sight Draco smiled at Harry. "You should commend yourself. He actually likes you."

Harry blinked. "How can you tell?"

"He called you Mr. Potter. Had he not liked you, you would have just been called Potter."

"Oh." Harry said in confusion. Royals, he noted, were very odd.

Draco turned and walked the way his father had gone and Harry fell in step with him. they walked in comfortable silence until Harry asked, "So, how did the meeting go?"

The Prince groaned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Don't ask. It was a complete waste of time, as usual."

"Really?"

As they walked out of the castle into the back gardens Draco ranted about how the dwarfs and other creatures of the realm still refused to get involved in the war. Harry listened and just let the Prince talk because he had found it was best to let Draco blow off some steam before interrupting him when he was ranting.

Draco finally sighed. "Enough talk of stupid people. How was your day?"

"Not much better I'm afraid. The infirmary was busier then usual. I had to treat a dwarf for the first time because Poppy had to see to other patients."

The Prince winced in sympathy. Dwarfs were known for having volatile tempers and being stubborn mules when they were injured. "You obviously made intact since you're here."

"Barely," Harry went on to describe the incident. As they sat in the courtyard just talking, it to Harry that he had never felt as happy as he felt then.

dmHPdm

In the end Draco finally set up a small party in the back gardens for Harry's birthday. He only invited people he knew Harry would feel comfortable around: Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron, all the Weasley's and their mates, Poppy (who dragged her husband and son along who both sulked at the prospect of having to socialize), and his mother and father who came because they were the King and Queen.

Harry's expression of delight had been worth the trouble of planning it himself. His mother had offered to help but he had wanted to do this for his mate. It was more of a gathering then a party. People chatted happily amongst themselves and in the background there was music provided by the court band and when night fell the gardens were lit by lanterns strung all over the place.

His mate smiled and shyly thanked everyone for the gifts he received which were wide and varied. Seamus and Dean had gotten him a sturdy set of dishes for his new quarters. Hermione had gotten him a set of elven classics he whooped over. Ron had given him a new bow and arrow set. The Weasley's gave him various books and odds and ends for his new home. Poppy have him a new basic Healers kit complete with potions made by Severus who just grunted at Harry when he thanked him for making them. The King and Queen had surprised him by giving him access to private royal library that only they and Draco could use.

Draco had cast his mind about for a meaningful gift but honestly couldn't think of anything, so he finally decided to get his mate a handsome leather bound journal and quill and ink set. He had often spied Harry writing in a tattered journal that looked like it was going to run out room soon so he decided this was best. Apparently it was the right decision because Harry had practically beamed at him when he opened the gift.

There had been dancing later and Draco tried to teach his mate some more complicated dances but it had proved useless as Harry was slightly clumsy. So he finally agreed to just twirling around the room. The night had been one of the most enjoyable nights the Prince had honestly had.

After the party Draco helped his mate gather up his gifts and carry them to his quarters. He normally would've had servants carry them but Harry hadn't wanted to bother them when it was so late. So they devided the gifts between the two of them and carried them to the quarters.

Draco hadn't been in Harry's quarters before so he looked around with great interest when he put down the gifts. They were currently in what was clearly the living room. A fireplace and mantle was directly across from the door and a red and gold couch and chair set surrounded that and the coffee table in the middle. The wood floor was half covered by a intricate gold colored rug. There were three doors on his right that he knew from being in other peoples quarters led to a study, a cooking area with a small table for eating, and a storage area. To his left were two doors that led to Harry's bedroom and the bathroom.

The elf couldn't help but smile when he saw a vase holding all of the flowers he had given Harry the past few weeks on the coffee table. A pile of books probably borrowed from the castle library lay next to it.

"I like what you've done with the place," he commented to Harry who was busy hanging his new archery bow set on the wall next to the door. His mate shrugged. "Thanks. The furniture was here when I moved in. I just sort of added to it."

"Hmm." he tried not to look at Harry's butt as the other man hung the bow. He wasn't succeeding. "Well, I better go. There's another bloody meeting tomorrow in the morning."

He opened the door to leave but Harry stopped him. "Wait!" The elf looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He had a hand on Draco's arm and was blushing slightly.

"Yes?"

"I...um...I...oh, bloody hell!" he was startled when Harry suddenly cursed because his mate didn't curse as a rule. But before he could ask what was wrong arms came up around his neck and he was pulled into a kiss.

The kiss was awkward at first because he wasn't expecting it but Draco quickly recovered and cupped Harry's face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Harry moaned softly when he snaked a possessive arm around his mates waist and pulled him closer. The sound was intoxicating.

He wasn't sure how long the two of them stayed there making out against Harry's front door. All he knew was that he never felt anything like the feel of Harry's soft mouth under his in his entire life and most likely never would.

dmHp

He and Harry had finally managed to disentangle themselves from each other and Draco now walked to his quarters in a daze. He was sure there was a dopey grin on his face but for once he didn't give a damn about his appearance. The usually cultured prince felt like shouting to the world that he just kissed his mate.

So he was understandably startled when his father knocked on his door just as he was getting ready for bed. He frowned at his father who was looking at him gravely.

"Father? What is it?"

"Voldemort is on the move again."

AUTHOR NOTES: Yes, I know, two months seems extraordinarily long for the two to wait to kiss but remember: this is HARRY. He's a little slow about the emotional stuff.

ELF BOND NOTES, PART III:

TRAITS/CHARACTERISTICS OF MATE BONDS:

They can sense strong emotions from the other.

Mates have the ability to calm the other instantly.

Can heal the other magically.

Can at times communicate in each others head, but that usually only develops after they've either been together for a long period of time or with extremely strong bonds.

Can sense if the other is in danger and sometimes get images of what the danger is.

Can sense if the other is near.

Note: these only develop after the bond is completed.


	11. Chapter 10: The War Continues

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or any of it's characters. Just this AU plot of which I'm making no money off of. No matter how much I wish I was...

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

SUMMARY: The war starts up again showing Harry and his friends just how serious the war really is..

AUTHOR NOTES: Yes, this is seriously late. I would have had it up earlier this week but stuff came up, I had to move out my dorm, and when I finally finished typing it up my computer messed up the document somehow so I couldn't upload it. No, I didn't break my computer but I did call it several insulting names. So now, after several rewrites, here is chapter 10.

CHAPTER 10: THE WAR CONTINUES

Draco stared at his father as the king explained the situation to him gravely.

Voldemort had gained control over Ravenclaw's army. He was now marching them toward Hufflepuff country and destroying every settlement he came across on the way. Hufflepuff was mostly a pacifist country. It's royal family relied on negotiation to avoid conflicts and war. They had done their best to try and stay out of the rising conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They sent soldiers to help Gryffindor but other then that tried to stay out of the war as much as possible. If Voldemort got to them they would be slaughtered.

"We're going to Hufflepuff's capital aren't we?" Draco asked gravely.

The King shook his head. "I am. You are to stay here."

Draco stared at his father in surprise. "What? But there's a war going on!"

"Exactly. More soldiers will be coming in. Some of whom have never fought a day in their life! I need someone to train them and then send them when we need them. I also need someone I trust to keep an eye on Fudge. Weasley's right, there is something suspicious about his behavior as of late. Besides, you and your mate have just begun the second stage of the bonding, now isn't a good time for you to leave."

The blonde blinked. The second stage of the bonding was becoming more intimate. Just kissing and becoming a little more physical. "How do you know Harry and I have begun the second stage?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a love bite on your neck."

Draco glanced down and clamped a hand over the small mark at the junction of his neck and right shoulder. "Oh." He couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at knowing Harry had marked him. At least now it went both ways; he hadn't exactly kept his mouth from Harry's neck either.

His father rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep. We have a busy week ahead of us."

dmHPdm

_FROM THE JOURNAL OF HARRY POTTER:_

_August 3rd,_

_You know, I had almost forgotten there was a war going on. I suppose I've been too busy with my job and well...this whole courting business to really pay attention to it. But it has still been going on and it's just about to get worse. Voldemort has apparently gained more troops from Ravenclaw and marching towards Hufflepuff._

_I wonder how many more villages like mine he'll destroy on the way? How much more senseless killing will there have to be before this war is over? I just don't understand where all this hatred for humans he has came from. Yes, some of us are horrible. I'm not naive enough to think that all humans are good. But most are pretty decent folk who have probably never even been to Slytherin country in their lives. I guess I just don't understand things like out right hatred.. I'm not sure I want too._

_The army is going to be leaving next Friday, Draco's father will be leaving with them. Is it selfish of me to say that I was relieved when Draco said he was going to be staying here for a little while longer? I just don't think I could handle the idea of him in battle. I know he can fight, hell I've seen him in action. But I just don't like it. He's not completely immune to death. I mean, look at how we met. _

_He'll have to go into battle sooner or later though. He didn't say it but I could see that thought in his eyes. Draco is a prince. A rather laid back one, but a prince nonetheless. His first duty is to protect his people and Draco takes duty very seriously. When he is pushed far enough, he'll go into battle._

_So I'm going to savor our time together now. Because I don't know how long it'll last. When he does eventually go to fight I'm going to be right by his side. He'll forbid it of course because he's frightfully overprotective of me but I'll be there. No matter what he tries to do to make me stay behind. _

_Harry_

dmHPdm

The next week was pure chaos in Draco's humble opinion.

He and his father had endless strategy meetings with Ron and the other generals of the war. He spent countless training sessions with the troops who were going with his father to make sure they were ready for the battle ahead. There were meetings with merchants to make sure supplies came through and even meetings with the council to keep them up to date on the progress.Draco was starting to feel like his whole life consisted of meetings.

The only peace he ever got was with his mate.

Harry was practically the only thing keeping him sane these days. When his duties were finally over he would often go to his mates quarters and tiredly lay his head on the other man's lap while Harry either read or wrote in his journal. When he was a little more awake the two often shared kisses ranging from soft and affectionate to hard and passionate. More often then not he would end up spending the night and the two would share Harry's bed like they had back in Surrey. Then he would wake up and have breakfast with Harry who would then send him off to his duties with a kiss.

As silly as it was he basked in these peaceful domestic moments he and Harry had. It took his mind off the war for just little while and let him pretend that everything was peaceful. That he and his mother weren't worried about Lucius going off into battle and that there wasn't a war going on.

The night before his father left had been the most tiring. He didn't bother to knock on Harry's door since his mate knew to expect him these days. Draco walked in smiled in greeting to the welcome Harry offered him and settled himself on the couch next to Harry and laid his head on the other man's lap.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Rough day?"

Draco snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "You're awful tense."

"Mmm..." he murmured softly, enjoying the feel of Harry's hand.

Then he was startled when Harry nudged him to sit up. "What?"

His mate grinned mischievously. "Turn around. I'm going to give you a massage."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. It's something all healers have a little knowledge on."

The Prince frowned. "You haven't given massages to other patients before have you?" A pang of jealousy went through him as he pictured Harry touching another man's bare back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. It hasn't come up yet. Usually we only use it for physical therapy. Now, shirt off, and turn around."

Draco shrugged off his shirt and dutifully turned so his back faced Harry. He then pulled his blond braid to the front.

Calloused thumbs settled lightly on the base of his neck and made slow circular movements and went from there. Whoever had taught Harry this had taught him well because within minutes Draco was melting under the soft and slightly sensual touches. He couldn't help but moan appreciatively when those wonderful hands started to knead on his shoulders.

Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he reached behind him and took one of Harry's hands into his and turned around to face him. Harry smiled shyly at him. "Better?"

Instead of answering, Draco fastened his mouth over his mates hungrily.

dmHPdm

FROM THE JOURNAL OF HARRY POTTER:

_August 8th_

_Today is the day Draco's father has to leave. _

_He's laying in bed next to me (Draco, not his father) and he looks so...childlike. His hair is loose and all around him like some sort of halo. His face is relaxed and not so serious like he tends to be. He just looks so sweet. _

_Of course he's hardly a child. The way he kissed me last night disproves that completely. He's also far too sexy to be a child. Especially when he doesn't have his shirt on. _

_Dear God, I did not just write that, did I?_

_Yes. I did. _

_Well, it's a good thing no one is going to read this journal I suppose. _

_Why is it I feel like some silly sixteen year old in whenever I'm around Draco? All he has to do is smile at me and my knees don't work properly. Even with this bloody war going on, I can't get him out of my head. Do you know that the day after we first kissed I was humming at work and didn't even know until Poppy pointed it out to me? ME! HUMMING! I never hum! _

_After that I talked to Seamus and Dean and told them that I think I'm in love with Draco._

_Their reaction? Dean rolled his eyes and Seamus snorted and said, "Gee, Harry. Really?" in a very sarcastic voice._

_I think from now on I'm going to go to Hermione about matters of the heart. _

_Of course Draco has no idea that I love him. Yet. I'll tell him eventually. Just not now. He's so busy and has other more important worries. When it's settled down I'll tell him. Though who knows, maybe with this bond he already knows._

_Harry_

dmHPdm

The mood was somber as the soldiers all said goodbye to their loved ones.

Harry watched the mates hold each other and suddenly felt the urge to cry at the sad scene. Especially when he saw Ron saying goodbye to Hermione. The two had just found out that Hermione was three weeks pregnant and now the redhead had to go to battle. It just wasn't right.

"He'll be fine," a voice came from behind him.

He started when he saw the King standing behind him in full armor garb, carrying his helmet under one of his arms. Draco's father nodded to the couple. "Mr. Weasley is too stubborn to die. I'm also going to make sure he returns in time to see his first child born."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure Hermione will appreciate that."

The King snorted. "It's actually more for me, then for her. By then he'll have driven me to the brink of insanity no doubt. Sending him away will keep me from killing my best strategist."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was well known that while the King and Ron respected each other, they both had very different temperaments and opinions that often caused them to butt heads.

Draco's father looked at him for a few moments and then said, "I have a favor to ask of you Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir?"

"My son, though he'll never admit it, can be a workaholic. I ask that you make sure he doesn't overtire himself."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'll look after him sir. I promise."

"Look after who?" Draco asked as he came up behind them.

"I'm just asking your mate to make sure you stay out of trouble," the King smoothly.

Draco put his arm around Harry and rolled his eyes at his father. "I'm twenty-one years old, father. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

The King snorted. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Before Draco could respond a horn sounded signaling all the soldiers to get ready to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Father," Draco said, shaking the King's hand.

Lucius nodded at his son and then held out his hand to Harry. "Harry."

The human blinked in surprise and then shook the king's hand, "Your Majesty."

As a healer Harry had seen many sad things in his life. He had seen mothers die in childbirth, children who died before reaching ten years old, and plagues. But watching the soldiers leave with Draco's father riding solemnly in the front somehow seemed to be the saddest thing he had seen.

AUTHORS NOTE: Oi. Not only did this take forever to get out but it's SHORT! I promise to have the next part up a LOT sooner. Hopefully it'll be longer too...

BOND NOTES, PART IV:

STAGES OF THE BOND:

STAGE ONE: sort of the getting to know you phase. Talking, spending time and whatnot.

STAGE TWO: physical part. Kissing, becoming a bit more intimate, etc.

STAGE THREE: completion of the bond.


	12. Chapter 11: Taking Care of the Prince

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: hard R (for this chapter and probably onwards)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or any of it's characters, just this AU plot.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Lucius/Narcissa.

SUMMARY: Life goes on in the palace after all the soldiers leave. Draco continues his duties as the acting King and Harry tries to help him as best he can.

AUTHOR NOTES: Not much plot development in this chapter, just lots of fluff between Harry and Draco. But I'm sure no one will have a problem with that ;smirk;

I was torn about taking the err heavy love scene because it kind borders on NC-17 to me...but it doesn't go into total detail and they don't go all the way. Plus I've seen a lot racier stuff on this site so I left it in. I'll just say it's very hard R. Please no one report me saying it's NC-17. I don't want to get this fic erased. I don't have any back up files, they got deleted somehow.

Also someone in the reviews (don't remember your name, sorry) mentioned that kings probably wouldn't go off into battle, instead they'd just stay in the castle. Well, I honestly don't know if that's the case in real life, I don't really know much about how the royal family thing works (ignorant american, party of one ;smirk;) lets just say that the Malfoys aren't your typical royal family. Or that this is how it's done in this particular universe.

CHAPTER 11: TAKING CARE OF THE PRINCE

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_August 30th,_

_The king and all the soldiers have been gone almost two weeks. All ready I can sense the absence. _

_Poppy and Hermione walk around with glum look on their faces and Severus's son, Archimedes, isn't his usual chatty self. I can tell he misses his father terribly. Even I have to admit this place doesn't seem the same without his muttering in the background when he restocks the potions._

_Hermione consoles herself in her books. She's taken to reading fairytales to her unborn child. I think maybe the happy endings give her hope that Ron will return safely. I suppose whatever gives her a piece of mind is helpful._

_The Queen is...different. She stands tall and carries on like usual but there's just something about her that gives you the sense that she's sad and waiting for the King to return. _

_Then there's Draco._

_With his father gone he's taken over his duties and seeing to the training of the new soldiers that just arrived. They're running him around so much that he barely has time to eat. Sometimes he forgets about meals altogether and his mother or I have to remind him. The King was right, he IS a workaholic. _

_I've done what I can to try and get him to relax but the elf is bloody stubborn. He insists that I get sleep but then when he thinks I'm asleep he'll use a magic light rock and work on a document of some kind or review notes about the war. Then he has circles under his eyes in the morning. _

_I'm at my wits end really. I'm afraid he'll collapse one day from exhaustion._

_I've talked to the Queen...I mean Narcissa, about the problem. She told me last week to call her Narcissa and I'm still getting used to it. She gave me advice but I'm not sure if I can do it. Basically she told me to seduce Draco. _

_But I have no idea where to begin! I've never flirted which looks even more ridiculous in writing then when I say it out loud but it's true. Before when I had minor crushes I just acted like normal around the people I had the crushes on. THEY might have thought I was flirting but really I wasn't._

_Besides what on earth would I do with him after I "seduced" him? I've never had sex before and I'm honestly not sure I'm ready for it. Though I am ready to do a little more then kissing. Maybe I can find a middle ground between the two...if there is such a thing in sex._

_I'll just have to do what I can and hope I don't royally screw things up._

dmHPdm

Draco jerked awake and grabbed the hand that barely touched his shoulder before he remembered where he was. Harry yelped in surprise in response.

The Prince blinked at his mate and then apologetically kissed the hand he grabbed. "Sorry."

Harry smiled warily at him when his hand was released. "It's all right. It's time to get up anyway." Then he quietly disappeared to let Draco get dressed.

Waking up in Harry's bed was not uncommon occurrence. The only way he could spend time with his mate anymore was if he visited for dinner and worked on the things he needed to at Harry's desk. Now he usually ended up crawling into bed after his mate had long since fallen asleep and just holding him until he himself finally fell asleep.

These days that was the only time he felt at ease. With his father gone the council became more disruptive and some days the only thing that got done was a good dose of arguing that got to be repetitive. Then he had to make sure the new soldiers were being trained properly and efficiently. When he wasn't in meetings he was going over documents that needed his approval or signing things for the war. There were times when due to his schedule he had to skip some meals altogether.

This day, unfortunately, was no exception.

The first meeting of the morning was with the officials involved in the war. Some were with his father but Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, and Cornelius Fudge were still there. Fudge remained unusually silent during the meeting which made Draco nervous. Ron was still convinced that he was the traitor and Draco was starting to think the redhead might be on to something. But he was still keeping his mind open, he had since employed royal spies to follow all the suspected traitors for the past few weeks. They were to report to him before his father reached Hufflepuff's capital next week. Hopefully when they gave the report they would know who the traitor was.

After that meeting he went over papers and signed the necessary documents that would supply the needed materials for the war. And went over several proposed laws with a critical eye. There was a brief break for lunch and then back to more documents. A long meeting with the council was next where he made the mistake of opening up the floor for any pressing business. He had momentarily forgotten that politicians had different ideas then he about what was pressing business.

As a result he didn't get out of there until around eight at night.

It was even worse when he realized he had more documents to go over that night as he headed for Harry's quarters. _'So much for just cuddling tonight' _he thought forlornly as he knocked on his mate's door.

The prince was surprised however when he walked through the door and found a dinner laid out for two on the table. A delicious looking dinner that he recognized as Harry's cooking because his mate had a dish of his special soup on the table. None of the servants knew how to make that. It had quickly become one of his favorite dishes when he had stayed in Surrey.

"Harry?" he called out when he didn't see his mate around.

"Hi," his mate's voice came from the door to his bedroom. He turned to face Harry and stopped at the sight of his mate. Harry had obviously just showered because his hair was still a little wet and flat for once. He wore crisp black slacks tucked into black boots and a burgundy shirt that hugged his slim figure very nicely in the prince's opinion. Draco couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight and his manhood gave an appreciative twitch in his pants.

"You look nice," he said, hoping that Harry didn't notice the husky tone in his voice.

His mate blushed and fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. "I look the same as always."

Draco smiled softly. "Yes, I suppose you do." After all, Harry always looked nice to him.

Then the prince turned and looked at the dinner. "You know you didn't have to cook dinner. I could have had a meal brought here."

Harry shrugged. "I felt like cooking."

"Hmm..." Draco said neutrally. His mate had a nervous air about him and he couldn't figure out why. Harry had grown comfortable around him a long time ago or so he thought. He decided to put his mate at ease. "Well, the meal look delicious so why waist time letting it cool?"

When Harry smiled at him Draco silently willed himself to not jump the other man.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_September 2nd,_

_I couldn't do it._

_I chickened out._

_I am SUCH a coward. It's not like Draco finds me ugly or anything. I'm also fairly certain he'd be willing to take the relationship a step further. I just...chickened out at the last minute. _

_Last night I made dinner for the first time in awhile. I've gotten spoiled by all the cooks in the kitchens who are always happy to give a free meal to anyone. Thanks to them I've had to do little cooking since I came here. Luckily cooking isn't a skill that really goes away so I was able to cook a decent dinner._

_After I finished cooking and setting the table I cleaned up a bit because I had gotten my previous clothes dirty while working in the infirmary (a soldier had gotten a nasty sword wound during training) and cooking the meal (I don't have an apron at the moment)._

_Then Draco arrived when he usually does. I was fine until he came. I saw him and I just felt nervous. I've NEVER felt that nervous in my life. Not even when I finally stood up to my uncle or when I had my first kiss. I practically babbled throughout the whole dinner. Then I insisted on doing the dishes even though Draco offered to do them. _

_When I came back to the living room he was already working on his papers on the couch._

_I sat on the other side of the couch and tried to read for awhile but finally gave up. I tried to start a million conversations but talking to Draco when he's working is sort of useless because he gets so focused on it. Which is not a bad thing but he gets so focused that he forgets about meals entirely sometimes. Hermione says he's always been like that ever since she met him. _

_So I finally ended up just laying down on the couch and resting my head on his lap. He didn't seem to mind it, he even rested one hand on my hair after awhile. It felt nice. _

_But that wasn't what I wanted to DO!_

_I wanted to get him to STOP WORKING for ONE NIGHT. _

_What kind of mate am I when I can't even manage THAT?_

dmHPdm

Hermione Granger-Weasley couldn't help but smile as Harry paced back and forth in her quarters ranting about how he blew it last night

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Harry," she said in slight amusement.

Her friend blinked. "All right, no it wasn't. He kissed me before we went to bed. That was nice."

The elf shook her head when a dreamy look came over her friends' face. It was pretty obvious to her that Harry was now completely smitten with the prince. She wondered if Draco had realized it yet. Knowing him, probably not. As intelligent as the prince was he was bit thick when it came to emotions like love.

"Harry, you're just going to have to be more direct next time."

"Direct?" he looked at her questionably.

"The next time he gets caught up in his work just go up to him. Take the papers and whatever else he might be holding and kiss him. Soon he'll forget about work."

Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Draco? Forget about work? Somehow I doubt that could ever happen."

Hermione shrugged. "All right, not completely forget it, but at least put it aside for awhile."

"I don't know...I'm not exactly experienced about things like that," Harry said sheepishly. "That was my problem last night."

Hermione hesitated and then went over to one of the many bookshelves in the Weasley's living room, pulled out a book slightly hidden away, walked back over to Harry, and then handed it to him. He looked at it in confusion, wondering why on earth Hermione was giving him a book now of all times. Then he saw the title and what kind of book it was and goggled at it and then Hermione.

She shrugged at his incredulous look. "Neither Ron or I knew what we were doing when we first bonded. So I bought that to be a little prepared. Most of it's for men and women but there is a section or two in the back strictly for males who are together."

Harry looked at the book warily. "Thanks, Hermione. I think."

Hermione just smiled in return. Her grin grew wider when Harry curiously turned the book to the back section._ 'Draco's not going to know what hit him' _she thought with smirk.

dmHPdm

Draco let out a long sigh and massaged his temple as he looked down at the new proposed law. _'What was this for again?' _He thought as he stared blankly down at the paper. He was using Harry's desk again. Though it had sort of become both of theirs since he took over his fathers duties. Somehow his favorite quill and ink bottle had ended up finding their way here along with several of his reference books on laws and folders full of papers. The only thing that indicated that this was also Harry's desk were the healer reference books next to his books.

He'd have to apologize to his mate for this, he thought. He'd also have to make up for ignoring Harry a bit lately. _'I'll make it up to him as soon as this damn thing is taken care of' _he vowed.

Rubbing his temple once more, the Prince sighed and went back to work.

dmHP

Harry leaned against the door frame to his bedroom and frowned at Draco who was scratching away at some paper. The Prince had been working ever since they had dinner earlier that night. He had long since put on his pajamas and now at one in the morning Draco was still working.

It was time for an intervention on his part. This time he was actually going to go through with it too.

Taking a deep breath he walked up behind Draco and gently placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. He noted with exasperation that they were tense again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Harry?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"Shouldn't YOU?" Harry retorted, squeezing the shoulders underneath his hands.

He could sense Draco was smiling even though he couldn't see the Prince's face. The elf reached up and drew Harry's left hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of the smaller hand. "I wish I could, darling. But I have to finish this by the end of the weekend."

"Surely you can at least get a good night's sleep and work on it later."

Draco shrugged. "I could. But I find if I leave work unfinished then I think about it all night and end up tossing and turning. So it's best to just have it done before hand."

"Makes perfect sense," Harry muttered.

Draco sighed and turned the chair around so he was facing Harry. "You have a problem with my work ethic, Harry?"

The man sighed. "No, I think it's very admirable. I just think you're working a bit too hard. You can take the night off now and then. I'm sure the council would understand you wanting to get eight hours of rest."

Draco gave him a sardonic look. "You clearly don't know royals that well."

_'This isn't working_' Harry thought. _'I guess it's time.'_

The Prince started to turn his chair around but Harry grabbed the arms of it to stop him and leaned over him before he could. Draco gave him a questioning look and without saying a word Harry fastened his mouth over the elf's.

Draco was still at first. Probably from surprise because it was rare when Harry initiated a make-out session. But he soon started to participate and eagerly slid his tongue into his mate's mouth and explored it. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and straddled himself on the Prince's lap.

Draco couldn't help but start at this. But he hardly protested. Instead he growled into their kiss and wrapped his arms possessively around the human's slim waist, pressing him closer up against his chest. They finally parted for air and Draco started to reverently kiss up and down Harry's neck causing the other to close his eyes happily.

Harry was in complete bliss. He wasn't even really aware of what he was doing only that it felt wonderful. Blindly he fumbled for the buttons on Draco's white shirt and began to undo them causing his mate to pull back in slight surprise. Harry smiled up at him shyly and then undid the last few buttons of the shirt. He could feel gray eyes on him when he looked down and then slid the shirt off of Draco's broad shoulders which felt powerful under his hands.

A calloused hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up at his mate. Draco studied him for a few moments almost as if he were searching for something. Harry met his gaze but also leaned into the hand, loving the warmth of it. The Prince smiled softly at the action and began to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"What is this, Harry?" he asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered quietly.

That seemed to satisfy Draco because the next thing he knew he was being yanked forward up against Draco's hard chest and getting kissed hungrily. Harry couldn't help but groan when he felt those wonderful hands move up under his thin pajama shirt and run up and down his spine. He finally got frustrated and pulled himself back enough to pull it off himself and pressed himself back against Draco, delighting at the warmth and friction that two bare chests being pressed together caused.

_'How on earth could I have been nervous about THIS?' _he thought absently as he nuzzled Draco's chest lightly while the elf was preoccupied with his neck again. The two had very different physiques. Draco was tall with smooth pale skin that was almost like porcelain. The only rough part of him was the soft blond hairs splashing along his chest and the callouses on his hands that came from handling weapons most of his life. Thanks to his training his body was pure muscle with not an ounce of fat on it.

Harry on the other hand was rather short, only coming up to Draco's shoulder. He had muscles from lifting things a lot but mostly they were on his arms. He had always been slim with a small frame. It was something that he often gotten teased for in grammar school. Now though he didn't mind it so much. He fit perfectly in Draco's arms because it after all.

He was startled out of his silent comparing when Draco suddenly grasped his thighs and with a soft grunt stood up and maneuvered Harry's legs so they wrapped tightly around his waist, then he braced a hand on Harry's bottom and wrapped an arm around his waist.

They stayed like that for a little, looking at each other. Harry probably should have been worried about Draco dropping him but somehow he wasn't. He felt completely safe even though his feet were off the ground. He could feel the muscles on Draco's back move under his hands as the elf held him firmly against him. The sensation made his insides quiver.

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and whispered softly, "Bedroom?"

That made him pause and realize what exactly he was about to do. Some of his nervousness came back. "I...I'm not ready to completely bond. Can we just..." he was silenced by a soft kiss.

"I know you're not ready," Draco said calmly. "We can go however far you want to go to tonight."

Somehow that made all of his nerves disappear and he smiled shyly. "Bedroom, then."

dmHP

When Draco had been with others it had been to prove that he had a choice about who he wanted to be with. In his naive sixteen year old mind, having sex with someone else of his own free will proved that he wasn't tied down to some stranger he had never met. He had no idea how deeply elf bonds went back then or how precious they were. Every night after he had sex with someone (mostly humans because most elves refused to have sex with anyone who wasn't their mate) he had been hit with immense guilt. At first this made him angry because it was as though fate had already decided for him and he hated anyone deciding things for him. As he grew older he learned to accept it.

Looking down at Harry, now sprawled out on the bed before him looking up at him in anticipation and adoration he couldn't help but mentally shake his head at his foolish sixteen year old self. How could anyone not want this heavenly creature? He was completely lost and knew it too.

He took his time worshiping Harry with soft kisses. The two had both rid themselves of their pants awhile ago, sometime between going from the living room chair and the bedroom he thought. Harry was exquisite and so beautifully soft, a nice contrast to his own rather hard body. The noises his mate made were intoxicating as well, particularly when he closed his mouth around one of the lovely nipples that stiffened immediately under his tongues' administrations.

Finally he covered Harry completely with his body making sure their mutual erections pressed together. His lover was amazingly responsive to his touch and caught on amazingly fast because the next thing Draco knew he was being rolled over with Harry grinning down at him in mischief.

Draco answered the mischievous grin with a smirk and bucked his hips suggestively. The friction caused both of them to groan loudly. Draco was rewarded by the sight of his mate throwing his head back when he moaned and smiled. He placed hands on Harry's hips and started to buck up his own hips more.

Harry gasped but met each buck with a thrust of his own and soon a steady pace was set until they finally both came loudly and Harry collapsed on Draco's chest.The two lay there panting harshly as the bond consumed them, practically singing with joy.

When he was finally able to speak Draco whispered, "Harry, did you feel that?"

"Yes," his mate answered softly. "Was that?"

"The bond? Yes, it was."

"Wow."

Draco smiled at the awe he heard in his mate's voice and tightened an arm around him. "Wait until we actually complete the bond."

"Mmm." Harry murmured softly. Draco glanced down at him and saw that his eyes were closed.

Suddenly aware of how little sleep he'd been having Draco decided his mate had the idea and closed his own eyes. If anyone had been looking at him while he had slept they would have saw a content grin on his face.

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, my computer is acting up again. Every time I think I fixed it, something happens. For instance Word Perfect suddenly shuts down JUST AS I'M FINISHING UP THIS CHAPTER AND DELETES THE PART I WROTE! ;coughs; Anyway, I'm just warning you all of this because it'll probably explain why chapters are coming out a little later nowadays despite the fact that I crowed about it being summer vacation.


	13. Chapter 12: Festival

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP. Otherwise I would not be racking my brain figuring out who the Half Blood Prince was because if I owned HP that would mean I would know.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, and many others mentioned.

SUMMARY: Draco and Harry continue to happily explore the new level of intimacy they've reached while Draco's mother insists that traditional festivities go on as usual.

AUTHORS NOTES: My computer is back to normal! More or less. Hopefully now I can almost finish this. I forgot to mention in the last batch of author notes that there is going to be Mpreg in this now. Within the next few chapters to be precise. I know some people have a problem with that so if you do, keep it to yourself and DO NOT FLAME ME.

Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the last part and supported me during this difficult time with my computer ;smirk; Thankfully it's fixed. For now at least. Pray it decides to stay that way.

CHAPTER 12: FESTIVAL

Harry woke up very warm. Warmer then he had ever been in his life. Slightly confused he turned and froze when he encountered the source of the warmth: Draco's very warm, very NAKED body. A flush made it's way across his face when he remembered the events of last night. He turned even redder when Draco grunted in his sleep and tugged him closer, causing him to feel...well, EVERYTHING.

_'Why am I blushing?_' Harry thought in embarrassment. '_It's not like I haven't woken up next to him before.' _

But this was different. Sleeping next to each other completely bare just seemed more intimate. Despite what had happened last night it made Harry feel nervous and self-conscious. Just as he decided to get up Draco rolled over, effectively pinning him under the Prince's larger frame. An arm had thrown itself possessively across his stomach and Draco had buried his head into his neck. Now if Harry moved there was no way he wouldn't wake the Prince up.

'_I swear he planned this_,' Harry thought in mild exasperation as he tried to ignore the morning erection that was pressed against his hip suggestively.

So he ended up laying there for awhile. Normally he would have just gotten up but he didn't want to wake Draco up. His mate needed to rest, he had barely gotten any sleep the past few weeks. Then he blinked, slightly startled at himself. That was the first time he had ever thought of Draco as his mate.

Harry turned his head slightly and came nose to nose with Draco. He then couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of the elf. For once the Prince was completely relaxed. His face didn't have the strain of having to act serious most of the time, his blonde hair was tangled and hung all around the two men, and he was snoring softly with a content look on his face.

'_My mate_' Harry repeated in his head. Then he grinned broadly and snuggled closer to the elf. Now that he thought about it, he could use some extra rest as well.

dmHPdm

Draco's mother had been after his father to get an assistant for years. An assistant who could proofread through laws and other such nonsense, and do all the little things for him to make his life a little less busy. His father, being the stubborn man he was, had insisted that if the past Kings had not needed an assistant then he most certainly did not either.

Draco, while stubborn as his father, could occasionally see reason. Now that he had done the job for over a month he could see that his mother had a point. So he hired Ginny Weasley to be his assistant. It was a bold move, hiring a female, but she did the job well. Ginny had been raised in the court, she knew all the inner workings of law thanks to her father and more importantly, Draco trusted her. Far more then that weasel of a man, Pettigrew, who Fudge had offered up for the job. Something about the man unsettled Harry, and if his mate was uncomfortable around the man then he wasn't about to trust him. Harry was usually trusting.

As always, the thought of his mate, brought a grin to his face. This past week had been amazing. Last weekend had opened the door for a even more pleasurable relationship with Harry and it was fantastic. The two were becoming quite familiar with each other's bodies with all the exploring they did. Harry was a dream to explore. He was amazingly responsive and yet still adorably shy sometimes with him. His mate also seemed to enjoy exploring him as well and he had no complaints whatsoever about that. He now looked forward to the end of work because it meant he could return to his mate.

Which was why he was only slightly rushing through signing the documents he needed to sign before the end of the day. When he finally finished he gathered his things and looked at Ginny who was filing papers across the study. "Anything else on the agenda today, Ginny?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nope. Go on, get out of here while you can. Say hi to Harry for me."

The blonde chuckled. Obviously Ginny knew exactly what had been distracting him lately. "Don't work to late, all right? The last thing I want is your Mum getting on me about working you to hard."

Ginny snorted. "Scared of her too?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ginny, anyone in their right minds would be scared of your Mum."

"True."

With a wave, Draco left and went in search of his mate.

He found Harry where he thought he would: in the infirmary's stock room.

The stock room was rather small and Harry was in the process of placing stuff on the shelves they were meant to go on. One wall of the rectangular walk-in room was shelves, while the other wall was a counter area with cabinets and drawers below. His mate had yet to notice him in the doorway and with a smirk Draco walked up behind the smaller man and waited until his arms were free of the things he was stocking.

When Harry was done he reached out and pulled him up against his chest. Harry gave a startled yelp but quieted when Draco kissed him hungrily.

It still amazed him sometimes just how wonderfully the two of them fit together. Harry was just smaller enough then him to fit perfectly in between his legs and to lean against his chest. He felt Harry sigh happily into the kiss when he pressed the other man closer against him. He felt light-headed when slim arms came around his neck and hands tangled themselves into his hair.

How was it that just kissing Harry could make him dizzy? They weren't doing anything more and yet he felt like he was on fire, a feeling that he had only gotten before during sex. But even that didn't compare to this. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings like he normally did because he was too focused on the perfect creature in his arms.

Which was why he was startled when someone cleared their throat.

He and Harry turned and both started when they saw Poppy standing there with a basket of cloths, looking at them with mild amusement.

Harry turned beet red and tried to hide his face in Draco's neck in embarrassment. His mate was always uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Getting caught making out in the stock room was probably even more uncomfortable for him.

Poppy took pity on him. "I think you two might want to take this somewhere more private before someone other then me comes in here." Then with a wink she just walked away.

Taking her advice, Draco led Harry somewhere more private.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_September 16th,_

_I know, I've been bad about writing lately. I guess I've been a little caught up in this new part to our relationship. Not that I mind in the least. I don't know what I was so nervous about. This is wonderful, and we haven't had the REAL sex yet, all we've done so far is basically touch each other. If it's like this when we just touch, what will it be like when we actually make love?_

_Draco is...a very focused lover. When he looks at you or touches you it feels like you're a God or something or some perfect being who needs to be worshiped. He's completely gentle, but at the same time really passionate. He's absolutely perfect._

_What on Earth is he doing with someone like me?_

_I'm really grateful that there are elf bonds now. If there weren't I'm pretty sure that Draco and I would never have met. Even if he had somehow met me, he wouldn't have looked twice in my direction. So I'm thanking my lucky stars that this bond exists. For all the bad things that I've gone through, I'd go through them again in a heartbeat if it meant still meeting Draco._

_God, I've turned into such a sap. I hope to God no one ever EVER reads this._

_Harry_

dmHPdm

Draco looked at his mother in exasperation. "A festival, Mother?"

"Do not give me that look, Draconis Malfoy, you knew perfectly well that this festival was coming up. It's been a tradition for centuries, no war is going to stop it if I have anything to say about it." His mother looked at him severely when she said this and Draco knew he was not going to get out of this.

One of the things he hated about being royalty was showing up to all the cultural events and balls. He might not have minded festivals if he could go and enjoy them with the regular people. Unfortunately, protocol made it so he had to stay at the castle and attend the royal balls that came with them. That meant putting up with not only the council, but other royals (most of whom he found to be a pain), nobles, and basically every gossiper and social-climber in town.

This was when he had to deal with mothers throwing daughters or sons at him in the hopes that they would be his mate. He smirked to himself, they were certainly going to be disappointed this year.

This particular festival celebrated the beginning of the fall harvest and was enjoyed throughout the realm for one week. Harry and his friends even knew about it, as the town of Surrey had been mainly a farm town. He smiled slightly when he recalled the story Seamus and Dean had told him in delight about a mishap Harry had during a game of Bob for Apples once when he was fifteen.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" he asked.

Narcissa sighed. "No. But it would be a good thing. This city has been on edge ever since Lucius and the armies left. Maybe this sense of normalcy will help ease their minds." Then she grinned wickedly. "Besides, now you finally get to show off your mate to the court and get Mrs. Parkinson off your back."

Draco flinched at the mention of Mrs. Parkinson. She was one of the worst nobles in the court. She had been pushing her daughter, Pansy at him for years, even though the two elves knew perfectly well they weren't mates. Pansy was nice enough, the two had gone through a brief flirting period during their early teenage years, but she was more like a cousin or friend to him then a woman to pursue. The fact that Mrs. Parkinson didn't know her daughter preferred girls to boys did not help matters. Getting the woman to stop forcing the two into embarrassing situations was quite appealing.

"All right. But I insist on lots of security though, just in case Voldemort gets any ideas."

"Of course."

As he watched his mother leave he sighed to himself. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_September 20th,_

_The Harvest festival is still going on! I adore this festival! It's a week long celebration throughout the realm that kicks off the beginning of the harvest season (hence the name). It's part carnival, part jousting tournament, and part dance. _

_According to Draco it's a pain in the arse but then I've noticed he's said that about most functions. But I can understand why. It must be irritating to have to dress up and go to all the functions that royals have to do. But I'm still looking forward to this. This city holds not only a carnival like Surrey did but jousting tournaments for the soldiers, as well as large balls in the castle every night. I'll be surprised if any work gets done at all next week._

_Harry_

dmHPdm

Draco shifted uncomfortably in the dress cloths he was wearing. This was another thing he hated about functions like this. Uncomfortable, overly elaborate clothing. Most people also probably didn't realize that the crown he was forced to wear was heavy.

He paused in his shifting when he came out into the hallway and spied his mate peering around a large column down into the ballroom. The Prince looked him over in admiration before coming up behind him. "Relax. They only LOOK frightening." He nodded down at all the chattering nobles and royals dressed in their finest clothing.

Harry looked at him nervously. "So, they're really normal people then?"

Draco scoffed. "Sure. If you count annoying socialites as normal."

Harry bit his lip and Draco's face softened. He brushed his hand over Harry's cheek. "Relax. They'll adore you as much as I do." Then he frowned. "Well...not as much as I do. But they'll like you all the same."

Harry smiled at him and took Draco's offered hand. Then the two of them turned to face the court. Or hell, as Draco privately thought of it as.

dmHPdm

An hour or so later it appeared Draco's prediction had come true: most everyone seemed to love Harry. Whether it was because of his personality, or because he was the Prince's mate and they couldn't say anything about it even if they wanted too, Harry didn't know. He preferred to believe that they genuinely liked him.

The problem came when Draco introduced him to Mrs. Parkinson and her daughter Pansy. Pansy greeted him warmly and wished him and Draco well. Apparently she and the Prince were old childhood friends. Mrs. Parkinson on the other hand looked at him up and down with a sneer and said, "My daughter was looked over for a PEASANT?"

"MOTHER," Pansy hissed at her, and looked at Harry apologetically.

"Mind your tongue, Mrs. Parkinson," Draco said coldly. Harry couldn't help but stare at him a little apprehensively. He had never seen his mate look quite so cold before. "Apologize to Harry now."

"My apologies, Mr. Potter," the woman said stiffly.

Even though he could tell she didn't mean it, Harry nodded and decided to lead Draco over to Mrs. Weasley and the remaining Weasleys who hadn't gone off to war. It was strange seeing the clan so small, and a little sad.

They chatted for a little while with the Weasleys and were later joined by Pansy herself who again apologized to Harry for her mother.

"She just can't seem to get it through her head, that Draco and I weren't meant to be," the girl said in exasperation.

"I'm sure she'll get over it once you find your mate, Pansy," Draco assured it.

Pansy snorted. "Yes. I just need to find her don't I?" Then she grinned. "Hopefully that will be soon. I sense she's here in the castle!"

"Really? Then maybe you've all ready met her?" Harry suggested.

"I doubt it," the elf said sadly. "My family doesn't come to court that often because my Father detests it. We're only here today because my Mother threatened to divorce him if we didn't come. She misses coming to the balls a lot. Besides, I would have known if I had met her. Elves always know when they meet their mates."

Harry tilted his head in curiousity. "I've been meaning to ask about that. The books I've read on elf mate bonds say stuff like that too but they never describe HOW they know."

"That's because the stories differ for each bonded pair," Narcissa said, pausing in her conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Really?"

The Queen nodded and smiled. "Lucius and I knew the minute we shook hands. It was like a rope had come over our hands pulling us together."

Mrs. Weasley then grinned. "Arthur and I knew when we met at age seven after I punched him in the nose for saying I had cooties."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of that.

Before he could ask Draco how he knew he was his mate the Queen suddenly gave a strangled cry of pain and doubled over in her seat.

"Mother!" Draco cried in alarm. He knelt in front her. "What's wrong!"

She gave an anguished cry and gasped out, "Lucius!" Then she fainted.

AUTHOR NOTES: yes, I suck for leaving it there, I know. But it just had to end there. My muses insisted! I'll try to get the next part out quickly. Be warned though, it's going to be very sad.


	14. Chapter 13: Burdens of the Crown

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or any recognizable characters, just this AU plot so no stealing or I'll sick my cat on you!

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Lucius/Narcissa, mentions of other odd pairings that will make people raise their eyebrows.

SUMMARY: Tragedy strikes the royal family and Harry tries to help his mate as best as he can while Draco is dealing with new issues that have now sprung up since the king's death.

AUTHOR NOTES: Yeah, I know. I suck for killing Lucius. Believe me, it was as hard for me as it was for you all for reading it. But, my muses (bloodthirsty things that they are) demanded that SOMEONE die. I refused to let it be Ron, I have a slight fondness for Severus as well, so...there you have it. It was necessary for the plot. Now I know how JKR must have felt killing off Sirius in OotP...speaking of which LESS THEN ONE WEEK UNTIL HBP COMES OUT! See you all at Barnes and Noble on July 16th! I'll be updating my fics that weekend as a celebration so you all won't have to wait as long for the next part.

Thank you all who reviewed the last part, and once again, sorry for killing off Lucius. I swear, he'll be the only good guy to die in this fic! Well...the only good guy that we care about anyway.

CHAPTER 13: BURDENS OF THE CROWN

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_September 30th,_

_The King is dead. I can hardly believe it. It was barely a month ago that I saw him and the rest of the soldiers off from the palace. At first none of us, especially Draco, wanted to believe he was gone. We thought, perhaps Narcissa just saw him in battle and nothing more. But she stayed unconscious for two whole days after the festival's end. When she finally woke up she looked like nothing in the world would ever make her smile again. That's when we knew he was dead for sure._

_The battle he died in was awful from the reports. There were many casualties on both sides but our side got the worst of it. In fact, the only ones to survive it were Ron, Severus, Theodore Nott, and a handful of soldiers who had been among some of the best in the army. All the rest perished. Sadly, this does not include Lord Voldemort. Or High King Voldemort as Ron said he declared himself as he struck down the King. The look of disgust on his face told everyone exactly what he thought of that idea. I share the sentiment completely._

_Ron and Severus were the ones who insisted on bringing back the King's body. Fudge wanted to return immediately but the two of them insisted on going back to the empty battlefield and carrying him back to the castle so he could be buried properly. _

_How can one man cause so much tragedy? The King was not the only one lost that day, how many other wives lost their husbands? Or children lost their fathers? All this destruction caused by hate. I can't imagine having so much hate in me. I think I pity Voldemort. Though not that much. No amount of pity could make me forgive the man who has caused my mate so much pain._

_Draco has been...well, the Prince. He's been doing his duty and taking care of his mother. If you would look at him, you would think nothing was wrong. But I'm still worried about him. I haven't even seen him cry! I know for a fact that he and his father were very close. It's not healthy to not grieve properly. Maybe royals have some sort of code that says that they shouldn't grieve in public. That's fine and dandy but he hasn't even grieved in private! At least I don't think he has. _

_All of his free moments lately have been spent with me and I haven't seen him let out anything. Maybe he's afraid of appearing weak, I don't know. All I know is that sooner or later he's going to break down. I just hope to God that I'm there to help him if he does._

dmHPdm

When Draco had been six, his father had led him down to the cemetery that had all the past king, queens, royals, and other people of Hogwarts City. The Malfoy family were all buried in a large ornate crypt in the middle of the cemetery. His grandfather had been buried there as was his grandmother and all of his ancestors. Now his father's body was joining them. His mother, he was sure, would be joining him soon. Narcissa had not said anything since her husbands death. She just sat like a glass doll with no life left in her. It was discomforting seeing his mother, who was usually so full of life, look so fragile.

He did not give into the chaos that now surrounded him though. He made arrangements for his father's funeral, went about making battle plans that would have made his father proud. He was now determined to finish what his father started: bringing down Lord Voldemort. After he accomplished that he would make sure to be a king his father would be proud of.

The hardest part was now here though: watching his father's funeral. Practically the whole city came, which was a testament to how much the people loved his father and Draco was grateful to them. Even the council, who had given his father no end of trouble, were subdued and respectful. Well...except Fudge, but then Draco had never seen that man look anything but pompous.

He kept his face carefully blank as he watched the coffin go into the crypt. It wouldn't do for the people see their new King weak. They needed to see someone strong to give them hope. People were already nervous now that his father had been killed. There were whispers of Voldemort turning his eye toward Hogwarts after he conquered Hufflepuff. It wasn't entirely illogical. Gryffindor was the last free country. Hogwarts city represented all who stood against Voldemort if he conquered them, he won.

However, Hufflepuff was not completely overthrown yet. While they may be pacifists it's people were a stubborn lot. It would take at least a year or two for Voldemort to get the countryside under his control. Which was why Draco was planning to attack sooner rather then later. As soon as he gathered enough troops and got things settled down, he was going after the madman and finishing this once and for all.

The thought was very satisfying.

dmHP

Harry frowned at Draco next to him. His mate had on what Harry liked to think of his "I'm thinking seriously, don't bother me" look. The Prince had been wearing the look a lot lately. It worried him.

He hesitated a little and then discreetly took Draco's hand in his. The blonde glanced down at him and squeezed his hand back. Harry guessed it was to assure him that he was fine. It didn't assure him though. It only made him worry more.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_October 10th_

_So life goes on after death. As it should be. The castle is functioning as well as it can. _

_Narcissa has come out of her silent state at last. Last night she got out of bed announcing to her startled son and subjects that Lucius would have scolded her for the way she had been acting. He would have given her an ear full for carrying on this way so she was not going to do anything that would make him come back from the grave and haunt her. Something she claims he would probably accomplish if he was mad enough at her._

_Draco's mother amazes me sometimes._

_So now instead of worrying about her I only worry about Draco. But then that's something Hermione tells me will never go away. Mates always worry about each other. She's relieved that Ron is back, I can tell. She's as sad as the rest of us that the king is dead but I can tell that she, as well as Poppy, are both glad it wasn't their husbands who fell._

_I can certainly understand the feeling. I don't know what I'd do if Draco had gone into battle and had fallen. _

_Now everyone is getting busy for Draco's coronation at the end of the month. Now that Lucius is gone it is time for him to step up to his duties as king. I think he's nervous. I also think he's worried about...something. Or at least anxious. Something is certainly going on with him. Last night he was...I don't know, almost desperate. He came back from his work and practically pounced me in the kitchen. _

_Not that I'm complaining. This is really the first time the two of us have been intimate since the festival. But the intensity in the way he touched me...God, I almost felt like he was devouring me for moment there. It was just...wow. I certainly didn't last long let me tell you. Our relationship is already pretty intense. What on earth is it going to be like after we complete the bond?_

_But, as nice as last night was...it just worries me more._

_Or maybe Seamus is right and I'm worrying too much. I mean, all right, so I haven't seen him grieve. Maybe he's the type of person who grieves quietly? Everyone does do it differently. Maybe I'm just worrying about nothing and this all in my head._

_Or I have good reason to worry and should keep an eye on him._

_God I need a drink. Why couldn't I have gotten a quiet mate who isn't as stubborn as a mule?_

dmHPdm

Draco couldn't believe what the council was saying.

"You want me to marry Harry and have an heir NOW! We haven't even finished courting yet! Courting takes a whole year! You know that as well as I do!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed and glared at the council for making him the messenger. "Please try to understand, Draco. Having a King, but no heir is only inviting trouble. If you die in battle like your father, what will happen to the kingdom? There would be a fight for the throne that could last God knows how long. If you marry your mate at the coronation and have an heir immediately then the throne will be safe."

The blonde punched the table he was sitting at. "NO! I will not rush Harry into something he isn't ready for! We haven't even known each other a whole year for Christ sakes!"

Fudge snorted. "The young man has known from the moment you started to court him that this is what was going to be expected of him. I do not see what you are so upset about."

The Prince scowled at the man. "Do not test me right now, Fudge. I am not pleased with you at the moment."

The man gulped visibly. Draco couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at seeing him do so.

Dumbledore looked at him with a frown and he sighed. Part of him knew the council was right, but damn it, it wasn't fair. He had sort of seen this coming in the past few days. They had discussed the kingdoms' future along with battle plans ever since his fathers' death. Some part of him had realized that he was going to have to marry Harry sooner then planned. But he didn't think the council would insist on the two of them marrying a week from now!

He scowled again at the council in question. The only two who didn't shrink from his gaze were Dumbledore and Severus. They just looked at him gravely. It was obvious they had tried to fight for him and Harry, something he was grateful for. "Very well. It'll be done. Will you at least let me have courtesy of telling my mate?"

The council sighed in relief and nodded at him. Not for the first time in his life Draco cursed the fact that he was born a prince.

dmHPdm

Later that night he sat watching Harry happily move around the kitchen in his quarters. He didn't understand how his mate found simple pleasure in things such as cooking and cleaning, two things he himself avoided as much as possible. He tried to get Harry to let him have maids or servants clean and cook for him but the other man refused, saying he enjoyed doing it. This was one of the many things about Harry that perplexed him sometimes.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked and looked up at Harry who had suddenly stopped his movements and peered at him worriedly. "Pardon?"

Harry frowned. "You've been staring at me all night. What's wrong?"

Draco tried to smirk seductively. "Can't I just be admiring my beautiful mate?"

Harry flushed slightly. He still wasn't used to Draco's praises. "Well, no, not when you look like you want to say something to me."

The Prince sighed. Harry really was more perceptive then most people realized. It was damn annoying at times. "Come here."

Harry hesitated with another frown and then he slowly sat next to Draco on the couch, looking at him warily.

"There's really no delicate way of putting this so I'll just say it. The council wants the two of us to wed immediately after my coronation and conceive an heir right after."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "Right after the coronation but...that's in a week!"

"I know."

"And...shouldn't we wait on having a baby? I mean, aren't there potions or something I need to take?" The worry Draco had felt coming from his mate over the bond was now turning into surprise, shock, and something uncomfortably close to panic.

Draco frowned slightly. "I'm an elf Harry, remember? Trust me when I say making heirs won't be a problem for us."

Harry blushed and then stood up and started pacing around the room. Draco felt his mind running through all possible ways to get out of this just as he himself had tried to do then suddenly Harry stopped and studied him. "There's no way we can convince the council to give us more time?"

Draco sighed. "I'm afraid not. They're stubborn about things like this. The fact they're all men doesn't help. I'm beginning to see logic in Hermione's suggestion to put some women on the council."

Harry smiled slightly at that. Then he sat back down on the couch. "Then...I guess we're getting married."

Draco suddenly stood and kicked the coffee table, startling Harry. "Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Draco..."

"It wasn't! I wasn't even supposed to find you until after the war!"

Harry frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Before that damn battle I knew you were in Surrey and I was going to let you stay there so you'd be safe. But no...damn fate had to go and interfere and now here we are not even finished courting yet and the bloody council is forcing us to bond before you're ready! This isn't fair."

Harry suddenly stood up and turned Draco around to face him. "First off, if you HAD left me in Surrey, Voldemort would've attacked our village and I'd probably be dead by now. Even if I did manage to survive the attack, your father still would've been murdered and then the council would be forcing you and me to marry only we'd be total strangers. So in the long run this is probably better."

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead into Harry's shoulder. "You deserve better then this."

He felt hands tangle into his hair and basked in the touch. "All right, so the wedding's a little sooner then planned," Harry said, softly. "I also really would've preferred to wait a bit to have children but obviously that's not a option right now. I'll deal with it. We both will. It won't be so horrible, right?"

The Prince smiled sadly into his mate's shoulder. Harry's strength amazed him sometimes, he just wished his mate didn't have to use that strength so much. He then straightened up and cupped his mate's face with his hands. "I'll make you happy. I swear."

Harry smiled shyly up at him and placed his hands over the Prince's. "I am happy."

As the two stood there just looking at each other Draco thought for the first time since his father's death that perhaps everything would be all right.

dmHPdm

_From the Journal of Harry Potter:_

_October 17th_

_Bloody hell. _

_I'm getting married in a week._

AUTHOR NOTES: Yes, I know. Kind of short. But you get the coronation, the wedding, and the wedding night in the next chapter so that one will be really long okay? As always: PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14: Bonding

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: HARD R due to the rather vivid description of sex that Harry gives.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or any of it's characters, that honor goes to JKR who I'm sure is very happy with the money she just made off of HBP. Must be nice to never have to worry about working ever again.

SUMMARY: Draco and Harry bond. I think that's enough of a summary, don't you?

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, and other weird pairings that I'm sure no one has thought of.

AUTHOR NOTES: I have now finished HBP and won't say what I thought of it here, in case anyone hasn't read or finished it yet. If you do want to know what I thought of it, go to my author page and click on homepage. That will take you to my LJ where you can read my reactions to various parts. Thank you all who reviewed! ;hugs her reviewers;

Now, a warning, after this part there will be Mpreg. If that squicks anyone then please just don't read it from here on out and don't give me hell for it. Like I've mentioned before flames will be pointedly ignored or ranted about depending on the mood I'm in. Those who love Mpreg fics and score the internet searching for pregnant!Harry fics (not that I've done that ) please proceed and enjoy:

CHAPTER 14: BONDING

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_October 25th_

_I'm getting married in six days. God that sounds so weird._

_It feels even stranger to know that sometime within the next three weeks Draco and I will conceive a child and I'll be pregnant by the end of November. _

_I've always liked children and have always dreamed of having one of my own. Even if I didn't fall in love with a girl I figured maybe there could be some way the person I fell in love with and I could adopt. Then I met Draco. It's no secret that elves can make anyone pregnant, including men. Ever since I learned of the bond a part of me knew that I would eventually become pregnant. But that's just it. I thought it would be eventually. You know, like three or five years down the road from now. I certainly never expected to have to bear children NOW._

_I tried to be upset when Draco told me what the council expected the two of us to do, I really did. But I just couldn't stay upset. He was already upset enough for the both of us. The thing with Draco is that he hates breaking his promises. He promised that he would wait before bonding with me, that there would be years courting, a long engagement etc. I believed him when he said it too. Neither of us counted on Draco's father being murdered though. Looking back, we probably should have. I mean there was a war going on, people die in wars all the time._

_I also have to admit that the council is sort of right. Having a king with no heirs is dangerous, especially in times of war. Even if I keep praying every day that Draco will stay safe I know eventually he will have to go to battle like his father did. I think that time is coming sooner then Draco says. He swears he's going to stay here for my entire pregnancy and be there for me and I'm sure he believes he'll be able to. But Voldemort is still out there and even though he'll be busy for the next year trying to bring Hufflepuff under his complete control, he won't stay low for ever. _

_One of Draco's advisors, Albus Dumbledore, keeps telling me not to look at the future. It is always in motion and can always change due the choices we make in the present. I suppose in a way that makes sense but still, how can I not keep looking at the future when the present, despite my coming marriage and Draco's coronation, is currently very bleak?_

dmHPdm

In the years to come Draco would never really remember the week before his coronation. He was vaguely aware of meetings, fittings for his cloths, and several nights spent curled up with Harry taking comfort in his mate. Harry showed strength that most people didn't realized he had that week. He was very proud of his mate for how well he was keeping himself together despite the nervousness he felt from him through the bond.

The only memory he would ever vividly recall from that week was when he came back to Harry's quarters three nights before they were to wed and presented his mate with a handsome engagement ring. It was a simple gold band with a scrolling leaf design around the band. On the inside their names were inscribed in it. He would forever remember the look of absolute delight on his mates face and the enthusiastic kisses afterward. The jewelry maker received a sizable sum of money for the rings the next day.

The castle was in slight chaos two days before the coronation and wedding. Servants were rushing around getting the place decorated and ready for the guests arriving. Some had already arrived. All the Weasleys were present at the castle for once. Usually one or more of them were away on business. Ron was busy attending to his duties as best man and taking care of his wife and new daughter, Lorelai, who had just been born about a week ago.

Dressmakers were summoned from all over the city for clothes and had set up shop in the castle to work on the garments for the wedding. Cooks were preparing dishes for the celebrations, minstrels from all over town were invited to provide entertainment, and wine and beer were coming courtesy of the inn Seamus worked at. Draco's mother was beside herself with glee at being able to do what she did best: plan celebrations. This one, a joint coronation and wedding was by far her best yet.

By the night before Draco was a nervous wreck. This time however he didn't have the soothing presence of Harry in his arms because his mother, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny all insisted it was bad luck to see each other the night before. While Draco might have gotten past his mother, he wouldn't have been able to get past the other three.

So he stayed in his own rooms for the night, tossing and turning until he finally managed to get some sleep.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_October 31st_

_In less then twenty-four hours I will no longer be Harry Potter. I will be Harry Potter-Malfoy. Well, Malfoy and all those other names that Draco has attached to Malfoy. Narcissa explained to me how my name was going to be from now on but honestly she lost me after the third name. Seamus and Dean are staying with me tonight, insisting on having what Seamus calls a bachelor party. He says it's something all men need to do before they get married and I'm no different even if technically I'm the bride. _

_I'm afraid I haven't been terribly enjoyable company tonight though. I keep looking at my ring and thinking about Draco and the fact that we're getting married tomorrow. Can I help it if that makes it difficult to concentrate? Not that getting drunk takes much concentration. _

_Oh dear, Seamus is groping Dean. I swear he becomes more perverted as he gets drunker. Personally I think this was just an excuse for SEAMUS to get drunk._

dmHPdm

Ron glanced over the terrace surrounding the throne room.

It was quite a turn out for such short notice. The redhead couldn't help but be slightly impressed with Narcissa's efficient invitation sending.

"Argh!" a voice came from the room he was standing in front of. Ron couldn't help but smirk. Ah sweet revenge. The Prince had teased him mercilessly about his behavior before his own wedding, now he finally got to turn the tables.

"Weasley, get your arse in here and stop smirking at the door. Don't pretend you aren't!" Draco's irritated voice came from the room.

"Coming," the redhead pleasantly, the smirk turning into an evil grin.

Oh yes, teasing Draco about this was going to be FUN.

dmHP

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry pace back and forth.

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this," he muttered, over and over again under his breath.

Dean snickered at his friend. "Bloody hell, Harry. All you have to do is walk down the aisle, stand there, look pretty, and say I do when the priest asks. It's quite simple really."

"Says YOU," Harry snapped at him, pausing momentarily in his pacing to glare at his friend.

'_Ah, true love,'_ Hermione thought as she watched him return to his pacing.

dmHP

All the guests that had arrived were dressed to the nines.

Ginny Weasley sighed in irritation and tugged at her dress. She detested dressing up. If she didn't adore Draco and Harry she'd have shown up in her usual breeches and be done with it, but her Mum insisted. The redhead scowled further when she tripped in her heels. "God damn the person who invented heels," she muttered furiously.

"Amen to that," an amused voice came from behind her.

She turned and blinked at the girl standing behind her. The girl was a stranger. Not exactly beautiful, but not particularly ugly either. Ginny felt a strange tingle down her spine when their eyes met. When the other girl's black eyes widened she knew that she had felt it too.

The other girl smiled slowly and held out her hand. "Pansy Parkinson. Hater of heels since age eight."

Ginny smirked. "Ginevra Weasley. But everyone calls me Ginny. Hater of heels since birth."

'_Remind me to send Draco and Harry a BIG wedding present when they get back from their honeymoon,' _Ginny thought giddily as she shook hands with the person whom she was positive was her mate.

dmHP

In the future Draco would be frequently asked what he was thinking during the coronation. All would be quite surprised to learn that he technically wasn't thinking anything significant. He was remembering. He remembered his father mostly. His mind just went through all the lessons his father taught him or tried to have taught to him. If he couldn't do the teaching, his father would find another teacher. Needless to say these were quite a few memories.

The next thing he knew a crown was being placed on his head and people were cheering loudly. Faces swam before him, the most vivid ones were his mother and Harry who were standing off to the side of the dias beaming at him with pride.

Then Harry was brought before him. He only half listened to the priest babbling the ceremony. The elf mostly just stared at his mate who stared right back with a somewhat shy smile on his face. Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He vaguely remembered saying I do and Harry saying the same and exchanging rings. Then just as suddenly as the coronation, the wedding was over and he and Harry were officially married.

The only part of the whole day (aside from the wedding night) that he would vividly recall was sweeping Harry into his arms and kissing him passionately in front of a cheering crowd.

dmHPdm

It took some doing for Draco and Harry to finally sneak away from the celebration afterwards. Everyone stopped to congratulate the new King and his new husband. Then they were bombarded by the Weasleys including a beaming Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson who had apparently just learned that they were mates. Draco couldn't help but give Parkinson's mother a smug look at this news. The woman had a resigned look on her face as she watched the new couple. Molly Weasley on the other hand burst into tears of joy at the news and happily welcomed Pansy into the family.

There was much wine and champaign drinking after that news. Harry cooed over Ron and Hermione's newborn who adored him right back even though technically Draco had been named her Godfather. There were several rounds of dancing for both of them until they finally took a breather.

Ron made a toast along with several other of their friends. Seamus's toast however was the most memorable because after he toasted the new couple, he got down on one knee and proposed to Dean in front of everyone; he of course said yes. This called for more rounds of wine and champaign.

Finally as everyone got up to dance Draco dragged Harry away from Hermione and her baby into the gardens and to the stables.

While they couldn't stray as far away from the castle as Draco have liked due to the war the elf was able to make sure that they would be free for three whole weeks and arranged for them to be able to leave quietly for the private cottage that belonged to the royal family. The cottage was about a two hour horseback ride from the city and was surrounded by not just the forest but wards and spells protecting it from intruders. There, he and Harry would have the utmost privacy but still be on call should anything happen at Hogwarts.

The stable boy, Dennis Creevey, gave them a cheerful wave as they approached and immediately brought out Nimbus for them. Firebolt whinnied forlornly from her stall and Harry smiled at her and gave her a sugar lump. "Sorry girl. But you can't go anywhere in that condition." he whispered, referring to her only slightly obvious pregnancy. She was due for a baby sometime in the spring thanks to Nimbus.

Draco's own horse whinnied, as if agreeing with Harry. The elf snorted. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," he scolded his horse.

Harry grinned at them and after feeding another sugar lump to Firebolt climbed up behind Draco.

"Have a good vacation, Your Majesty," Dennis said with a wink at them.

Draco paused and looked at him. Before now, Your Majesty had been a title reserved for his father. Harry wrapped his arms gently around his torso from behind and gave a gentle squeeze. The blonde blinked and then smiled. "I plan on it, Dennis."

Then the two rode off quietly out of the castle.

dmHP

It was well after sunset by the time Draco guided Nimbus through the trees towards his family home. Behind him, Harry dosed slightly, resting his head on Draco's shoulder blades like he had done all those months ago when he first brought Harry and his two friends to Hogwarts. The new King paused at that.

'_Has it really only been a few months since we met?'_ he mused silently. It felt like he had known Harry for years.

His mate shifted behind him and murmured softly, tightening his hold on the King. The action brought his attention to Harry's hand which now hand not only his engagement ring but wedding ring as well. The ring was simple, made of a rare metal the blacksmith informed him was called white gold. Draco asked that it be made to match Harry's engagement ring. The only difference between the two was the metal it was made of. Together the set was simple yet striking. Somewhat like his husband.

Draco was brought out of his musing when the cottage came into view. The house was a two story place with all the necessities needed for a long stay: two bedrooms, a kitchen, outhouse, living room, several other rooms for various purposes, and a small stable in the back for horses. His father and mother had often come here when they needed a vacation or simply wanted to spend time alone together. Occasionally Draco had come with them as a small boy but mostly he had stayed behind with Severus to look after him. Very few people knew of the cottage's existence for safety reasons. The only ones who knew where exactly it was were people the royal family made sure they could trust.

"Harry, we're here," he gently woke up his mate who blinked tiredly up at him and then looked at the house.

"This is a cottage?" Harry said, looking at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you were expecting one of those small places like what they had in Surrey?"

"Yes, actually."

Draco snorted. "Harry, we're royals. We don't do small one room cottages."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I do beg your pardon, Your Majesty."

The blonde swung down off the horse and helped him down, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I'm never Your Majesty to you. I'm just Draco," the elf whispered to him.

Harry smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

dmHPdm

Harry wandered around the cottage inspecting every inch of it. Draco put away the carry-on bags they had brought and watched him explore with a small grin. He indulged his mate's curiosity even though in truth he was quite eager to get to bed.

"Awww!" He blinked at the sound of Harry's voice and went to where he saw him headed. Then he grimaced when he saw what Harry had found. During his youth his mother had been quite obsessed with capturing how much he grew each year. So every six months or so she had made an artist paint a portrait of him. That's why there were portraits of him all over one room of the house from each year of his life. Harry was looking at them with a mischievous grin.

"You were so cute!" his mate cooed, looking at a portrait of his two year old self, who was scowling slightly. His father had told him once that he refused to smile so the painter had no choice but to draw him scowling.

Which incidently was what he was doing now. "I am not now, nor have I ever been 'cute'," he said firmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. I do not do 'cute'."

"You did when you were a child, though," Harry insisted.

Draco smirked suddenly and then yanked his mate into his arms, making sure Harry felt every inch of him. "Yes, well, I'm not a child anymore am I?" he purred and then ground his hips against Harrys' causing the smaller man to gasp sharply.

"No, you most certainly are not," Harry agreed.

The blonde chuckled when he gasped again at another grind. He loved how responsive Harry was to him. "Now that that's cleared up," he said and then claimed his husband's lips hungrily.

Another one of the things he loved about Harry was how the two of them never seemed to need to say anything. One movement or look was usually all it took for the other to know what he wanted. For instance the minute Harry clutched at his shoulders Draco could tell it was because his knees had grown weak and so pushed him up against the nearest wall, which happened to be the door frame, to steady him. Draco's own legs had grown rather unsteady as well anyway so really it was for both of their benefits.

The two finally came up for air and Draco let his mate catch his breath by turning his attention to the other's neck. He smiled against his lover's neck when Harry moaned softly when one of the blonde's hands wandered between them to cup the other'smanhood through his pants.

"Bed, love?" he whispered softly into his mate's perfect ear.

Harry moaned again and bucked his hips against Draco's strong grip. Taking that as a yes the blonde eagerly picked up his mate into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

At long last they were finally going to bond.

dmHP

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_November 1st,_

_I am now officially married and bonded. _

_Draco is still asleep and it's no wonder, considering all that we did last night. God, he was incredible. Everyone always told me that the first time hurts a lot and you always feel awkward during it and sore afterwards. Well, I am quite sore now. But it's a good kind of sore and while it did hurt quite a bit at first the rest of it was just...amazing. _

_He was completely gentle with me and not demanding at all. In fact I'm sure if I had asked to wait for awhile he would have been willing too even if it would have killed him to wait. I was sort of thinking of waiting for at least a week and get used to each other more but the minute he started kissing me all my doubts vanished. I wanted to bond that night. _

_So we did._

_I wasn't sure what to expect really. I knew completing the bond involved sex but I didn't know anything else about it. So I wasn't surprised when he started to undress me and then himself. I expected it. Though it made me nervous all over again seeing him completely naked. Though the two of us have gone far beyond kissing we hadn't undressed each other completely. Before there was always at least underclothes. Not this time though. This time there weren't any barriers._

_God he was gorgeous just standing there looking at me like that. I have to say I felt a little inadequate compared to him. I know I'm not ugly but I don't have half the muscles he has and I'm not quite that large. I don't think ANYONE is. I feel a little stupid now but when I saw it my first thought was "oh God, how is he going to fit inside me?"_

_Of course I was being completely ridiculous to worry about that, he fit just fine with a little urging. Actually, more then fine, he was a perfect fit. Especially once he was all the way in and started to move. I won't lie, it hurt like hell, even though he had turned me on my stomach and used some sort of oil or something to make his entrance easier on me. But after awhile the pain faded and was soon just...bliss. _

_Then awhile after he started moving in and out of me I started to feel something. I felt him. Not just physically but mentally. I felt all that he was feeling: affection, lust, hunger, possessiveness, protectiveness, happiness, and most of all love. Complete and utter love. It was so intense and almost sacred. I can't even begin to describe it. It was just Draco. I felt all of him. His entire essence and I could tell he felt mine. A warmth that had nothing to do with our physical activity then surrounded me and I knew at that minute that we were bonded. _

_Needless to say, neither of us lasted long after that. Spurred on by the feelings we were feeling Draco lost control of the steady pace he had been going and just pounded into me relentlessly and I completely lost control as well. Soon we were crying out each others name and then we both just collapsed._

_We managed to go a second time a little while later and then a third. I do believe I can become addicted to making love. I'm now very glad we have three whole weeks to ourselves. For the first time in my life, I'm completely happy. There's a war going on, I'm most likely pregnant as I'm writing this, Draco might have to leave soon but I don't care._

_We're together now, that's what's important. We'll get through whatever the future holds._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bet you all were expecting a full blown lemon, huh? Sorry to disappoint but my lemon muses seem to have taken a vacation. The kissing bit was about all I could write up that didn't sound like total junk. Besides I kind of wanted to write Harry's POV of the bonding anyway. As far as I can tell this isn't NC-17 since it doesn't go into TOTAL detail. In other words, please don't report me for abusing the NC-17 rule because I haven't.


	16. Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: HARD R

DISCLAIMER: ;sniffs; I don't own. Wish I did because that means I would never have to worry about money ever again.

SUMMARY: Draco and Harry enjoy their honeymoon before going back to the war.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Ginny, Snape/Pomfrey (don't look at me like that), and now past Lucius/Narcissa.

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay, first off, thank you everyone for your encouragement of this fic. I know I've been taking long with updates lately. I'm afraid it might get worse because college starts once again next week. The good news is that I've worked out the ending finally and this fic should end at about chapter 20, twenty-one with epilogue. So there's not much longer until the ending. For those sorry to see this fic go, fear not, I have several more Draco/Harry AU fics in the works that will get started after this is finally finished.

Now, on with the chapter!

CHAPTER 15: EYE OF THE STORM

_It was dark and noisy. He couldn't see and felt a trickle of fear before he squashed it down. He had to get to Harry. If he didn't, he would lose his husband and child forever. Then an evil laugh rung in his ears making him feel the most rage he had ever felt in his life. Harry's scream echoed through the air and his heart stopped..._

Draco woke with a gasp, looking around the room wildly.

Nothing was amiss, except for the pounding of his heart. Harry was still fast asleep next to him. His mate could probably sleep through an earthquake if one happened. The King lay back down trying to calm himself and erase the memory of Harry's scream from his mind.

'_It was only a dream, get a hold of yourself' _he thought firmly. Unfortunately, it didn't work. So in desperation he turned over on his side to look at his mate. As if sensing his distress Harry's arm reached out for him as he shifted in his sleep. Draco smiled softly and took the outstretched hand in his own and placed a soft kiss into the palm.

Harry sighed in his sleep and shifted closer to him.

The elf smiled at the angelic picture Harry made and drew his mate into his arms, more for his comfort then for Harry's.

'_Have we really only been married a week?_' the blonde thought absently as he gently ran a hand up and down Harry's smooth back.

It didn't seem like a week. It felt as though this peaceful existence he was currently living in had been going on forever. The past week had been absolute bliss. The two of them spent most of the time with each other but he didn't find himself growing irritated with his husband like he had always thought he would be with a person who was always there. As a matter of fact it seemed as though he couldn't get enough of Harry.

He felt like some hormonal teenager with the way he kept finding ways to drag Harry into bed. Not that Harry was protesting much, he thought with a smug smirk as he gazed down at the man in question. If anything, his mate seemed to encourage it, what with the way he found ways to deliberately brush up against his husband when they were outside and then smile coyly up at him. Was it no wonder they spent most of their time in the bedroom?

'_How's a man supposed to control himself when his mate smiles at him like that?' _

Not that Draco was always in control in the bedroom. No, Harry continued to surprise him because almost a day after their wedding night his mate had pushed him onto his back and took the lead. Harry was a very fast learner, it seemed. Not that he was complaining much.

"What are you smirking at?"

Draco blinked and looked down at Harry who was looking up at him, rubbing his eyes lazily.

He smiled further. "Just remembering Tuesday night.

Green eyes blinked tiredly at him. "Tuesday night?"

Draco smirked and ran his hand down the other man's spine causing him to shiver. "When you pushed me onto the kitchen table and rode me."

Harry grinned smugly. "Yes. That was a good night, wasn't it?"

"Hmm." He slowly brought his hand down further to cup his mate's buttocks. Harry sighed in pleasure and molded himself against Draco. "Well, that's not going to compare to tonight."

"Oh?" Harry smirked down at him as he moved to straddle the blonde's hips.

In one swift movement Draco rolled them over until Harry was pinned under him on his back. "No."

"You're welcome to try and make this night even more memorable," Harry teased him, bucking his hips slightly.

"Are you challenging me?" Draco demanded with a smirk.

"Possibly."

He leaned over so they were face to face. "Challenge accepted."

Green eyes glittered up at him with passion as he started to explore that eager mouth and started to assure himself that his mate was there, in his arms and safe from harm.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_November 15th,_

_I haven't written in awhile, have I?_

_I'm sorry it's just I've been with my husband a lot. My husband. God, it still feels strange to call him that. But it's a good kind of strange. I won't mind having to get used to it. _

_Draco's out getting some firewood for the fireplace here. I told him he didn't have to but the stubborn elf insisted. Besides, he painted a lovely picture for me: the wood in the fireplace, the two of us laid out on blankets completely naked and making love in front of it. I can almost picture the fire glowing off his skin..._

_God, I'm sounding like Seamus! He's supposed to be the sex addict, not me! _

_I just can't help it with Draco though. I haven't ever felt this carefree in a long time. _

_Besides, I might as well enjoy the love making while I can because come three months from now I'll most likely be unable to have sex until after the baby is born. I'm still not entirely sure how this male pregnancy thing works. I'm going to have to ask Poppy about it when we get back, she has more experience with it then I do. The only experience I have with pregnancy is delivering babies for the women in Surrey. I have a feeling this is quite different._

_I wonder how everyone is back home?_

dmHPdm

"Are you out of your bloody mind!"

Dumbledore winced as Ron Weasley's outraged voice echoed in the hall.

"I wish I were. But Draco ordered it before he left," the man said calmly.

"HE ordered it! The man just got married, is most likely making heirs as we speak, and he IS PLANNING ON GOING TO BATTLE THE MINUTE HE GETS HOME!"

"It's the most logical choice," Fudge said. He gulped when the redhead glared at him. Ron Weasley was not someone he wanted angry at him. Especially as he was about two feet taller then Fudge himself.

"Why the bloody hell wasn't I informed of this before he left?" the redhead demanded.

"He knew you'd protest," Severus Snape said bluntly.

Ron glared at him. "You're damn right I would've protested. Don't think I'm not going to tell him precisely what I think of this fool scheme when he and Harry get back either!"

"Well, we certainly can't stop you from stating an opinion," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"For all the good it will do you," Snape muttered.

Ron glared at him but deep down he knew Snape was right. Draco was as stubborn as a mule. Once he had a plan everyone else had better just step out of the way and let him at it.

dmHPdm

Draco stared down in fascination at his husband's stomach. It was hard to imagine the fact that there was a small baby growing in there. HIS baby. Something he and Harry created together out of nothing more then love. It was a humbling thought.

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured sleepily as he woke up.

The King smiled down at him and placed his hands on his mate's bare stomach. "You're with a child, Harry."

His husband blinked at him. "How do you know that? Don't you need to run a spell or something to know?"

Draco grinned. "Only to make sure I'm right. Elves can usually sense when their mate is pregnant. I'm sensing it now."

"So...I'm pregnant." Harry said slowly, staring down at his stomach in apprehension.

The elf nodded and then laid next to Harry on the bed.

"What will happen now?" Harry asked softly, placing one of his hands hesitantly on his stomach.

Draco blinked and saw the nervousness on his husband's face. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Harry who gratefully moved into them. "We still have a week so we'll enjoy it. When we get back, Poppy will do a spell and can tell us when the child will be born. The process isn't terribly different from normal pregnancies. I believe the only difference is that there's an extra month for the parts needed to form inside you."

"Parts?" Harry looked slightly alarmed.

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry love, you'll be fine."

"I know. You'll be there," Harry murmured, burying his face into the blonde's neck.

"Right," Draco said quietly.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_November 28th,_

_We're going to go back to the castle in two days. _

_Is it selfish to say I don't want to leave?_

_Going back means going back to the war. To reality. To whatever my duties as the King's...king? What I am I considered, anyway? I mean, technically I'm not a queen like Narcissa as I'm not a girl. So I'm what, Draco's consort? I think I better find out before the next court function. _

_I suppose now that I'm married to the king I won't be able to help Poppy anymore. I hope she's able to find someone else to help her out. Or maybe I can sneak in there to help her when people aren't looking. Or I could order them to let me help her. Being married to the king should give me some say over how I spend my own time, shouldn't it?_

_Not that I'm going to be able to help much once my pregnancy starts to show. If it shows. I'm still not sure about this male pregnancy business. Or the fact that parts that I've not been born with will be appearing within the next nine months or so. The idea of it just makes me nervous. _

_Not as nervous as the idea of being a father makes me though._

dmHPdm

As Draco expected there was a lot of fanfare when he and Harry finally came back to the castle. His mother arranged for a party celebrating their return. This one was much smaller then the crowd at the wedding and coronation though. It consisted of all the Weasleys and their mates and their children, some of his friends, Seamus and Dean, Dumbledore and his mate Minerva, Snape and Poppy and their son.

Harry flushed as Seamus, Fred, and George loudly asked for details about their honeymoon while Draco was pulled outside by an irate Ron Weasley.

"So does Harry know you're about to risk your bloody neck?" the redhead demanded the minute they were out of earshot.

Draco blinked and then said calmly, "I take it you've been told about the plan."

"Plan?" Ron scoffed. "Draco, plans actually make sense. Sneaking into Voldemort's place and challenging him to a duel is not a plan! It's insanity!"

"No, it will end this damn war. If we keep at the pace we're going this war will take a decade! More lives will be destroyed and my father will have died in vain. I want him finished NOW before my child is born so he or she doesn't have to live in a war torn world."

Ron frowned. "But what if you lose the duel?"

"I won't."

"If you say so. I'm going with you, though."

Draco snorted. "Like I was expecting you to do otherwise?"

The two friends smirked at each other.

dmHPdm

"Wow," Harry whispered dazedly later that night. He and Draco lay panting in Draco's rooms, which now had Harry's belongings in them.

He snuggled further against his mate's bare chest and hummed in contentment. "What brought that on?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Just happy to be home, I guess." He wrapped his arms around Harry so the smaller man was now cradled against him in the bed while he sat against the headboard. "Are you complaining?"

Harry snorted. "Did I sound like I was?"

The blonde smirked smugly. "You sounded like you enjoyed yourself quite thoroughly."

Harry hmmed softly and soon fell asleep. Being the heavy sleeper he was the man slept through the whole night. He didn't see Draco staying up to watch him sleep. He didn't feel when his mate carefully extracted himself from his grasp and quietly got dressed and then lean down to kiss him softly. He also didn't hear him whisper softly. "I'll be back soon. Promise." Nor did he see when Draco left a letter on the night stand and quietly leave the room, and later the castle.

AUTHOR NOTES: I know, I know. Draco is being an idiot again. But I promise he won't get killed! The next chapter will be up...well, I don't know when it'll be up. It depends on what my new classes this semester are going to be like.


	17. Chapter 16: Harry's Wrath

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: HARD R

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of HP. I just own this little plot bunny and AU verse.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

AUTHOR NOTES: I know, this is kind of late. School has started and as it is my junior year I've got a lot of work. To all freshman in college: GET OUT! NOW! WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Just kidding. Sort of. On with the fic:

CHAPTER 16: HARRY'S WRATH

Hermione Granger-Weasley watched in astonishment and slight amusement as her normally calm friend fumed and raged around the stables.

"Who does he think he is!" the man raged loudly as he saddled up one of the spare horses in the stable. "Just because he's the damn king does not give him right to lie to me and go out and risk his fool neck!"

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed.

Harry continued to rant as he adjusted the saddle. "What sort of plan is that, anyway? Challenging the Dark Lord IN HIS CASTLE to a duel! Is he trying to get himself killed!"

Hermione didn't bother to answer that because frankly she felt it was a stupid idea as well.

"Why did his advisors go along with it! Fools! The whole lot of them! Bloody aristocrats. Why are stupid people always the ones in charge?"

'_Again; better if I don't answer_' she thought ruefully.

"Don't you have something to say about this?" Harry suddenly asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I think you've pretty much said everything I was thinking."

"You aren't the least bit upset with Ron?"

"Of course I'm upset at him. But I've grown rather used to his dumb mistakes, so…"

The other man sighed. "I still can't believe he did this," he muttered, absentmindedly patting the horse.

"I'm sure Draco had a good reason for this," she assured him. "It's probably a ridiculous reason to us but to him it made sense."

Harry snorted. "That still doesn't excuse him."

"No. It doesn't."

Harry mounted the horse and turned at Firebolt's indigent whinny. She looked reproachfully at her owner from her stall. "Sorry girl. You're still recovering from giving birth. You can't come."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You better be careful, Harry. Don't take any dangerous jumps or anything. The first two months are the most dangerous for male pregnancies." She patted her bulging stomach and sighed. "I wish I could go with you. But it would be too dangerous now. Ron's lucky he didn't do this the first month."

Her friend chuckled. "He sure is. I'll be careful. I'm not going to risk my child just because his father is being an idiot."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "He? How do you know the baby is a he?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "It's a feeling I have. I won't know for sure for a few months though."

"Hmm. Well, off you go. When you find Ronald, inform him that he will be sleeping on the couch and be getting no sex until further notice when he comes home."

He smirked at her. "I'll do that."

As she watched him ride off she couldn't help but think that Draco was one dead elf.

dmHPdm

"You do realize that when Harry sees you again, you're a dead elf, right?" Ron commented as he and Draco set up camp for the night.

The king glared at him. "Yes. It had crossed my mind. I've been trying not to think about it if you must know. While we're on the subject, Hermione isn't going to be too happy with you either."

The redhead winced. "No. She won't be. I'll be sleeping on the couch for quite some time now."

"I wonder if she'll give you another black eye?" Draco mused as he lay down his bed roll.

Ron glared at him. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Bastard," Ron muttered. "Don't know how Harry puts up with you."

Draco shrugged. Ron didn't need to know that Harry gave as good he got and the blonde felt it best to not push his mate unless absolutely necessary. Ron dropped the subject of their mates and he was thankful. He didn't like to think about how upset at him Harry probably was right now. He had never had Harry truly mad at him before and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it when the eventual confrontation took place.

But what else was he supposed to do? If he had told Harry what he was planning to do his mate would have tried to talk him out of it and he would have succeeded; Draco could never say no to him. Then the war would continue and more people would die needlessly.

No. It was far better to leave Harry in the safety of the castle and end this once and for all.

He would not lose this duel. He had been training with swords since he was four. As the heir to the throne his training had been intense as his father felt it best that everyone in his family knew how to fight somehow. That was why even his mother and all her ladies in waiting knew how to use daggers, fencing swords, and could shoot arrows.

Feeling restless without the warmth of his mate next to him, Draco turned over and tried to get to sleep. He fell asleep dreaming of green eyes.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_December 2nd,_

_Draco Malfoy is without a doubt the most stubborn, idiotic, exasperating, arrogant, stupid elf I've ever met! _

_I can't believe he did this! _

_No. I can believe he did this. I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised. He's an overprotective prat sometimes and this is the sort of thing an overprotective prat would do. _

_I'm not even really upset about the fact that he's risking his neck doing this. No. I'm more upset about the fact that he just LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME. You know what message leaving your husband without telling him you're doing something really dangerous sends? It says to me that Draco doesn't trust me._

_You know what? That really hurts._

_Which is what I plan on telling him when I see him. Right after I punch him in the face._

dmHPdm

Draco woke up with a start and narrowed his eyes at his surroundings. The protective stones placed around the camp glimmered brightly which meant someone was near. He grabbed his sword and went to wake Ron up. Despite Albus's insistence that the stones were spelled to wake up soldiers Ron still managed to sleep through the alerts.

"Ron," he shook the redhead.

"G'way," the elf mumbled in his sleep.

"RON! Get up you idiot!" the king ordered. _'To think; he wonders how Harry puts up with ME. Hermione deserves a medal for going through this every morning.'_

"Ger'off!" his friend swung limbs as he awoke. He blinked and then glared at Draco. "WHAT?"

"The wards are going off, genius. Someone's coming. Get your sword."

Ron looked at him and blinked. "Uh...I don't need too. It's not an enemy."

"Huh?" Draco frowned at his friend. "How do you know that?"

The redhead pointed behind him and Draco turned in alarm to find his mate standing behind him with his arms crossed, glaring at him in fury.

Draco stared at Harry in shock and then snapped out of his surprise. The king stood up and stormed towards his husband. "Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing here!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you think! Following my fool of a husband to tell him what a complete moron he is!"

The elf bristled at that comment and then glared at his husband. "Fine! You've told me. Now go back home!"

"NO," Harry shouted stubbornly.

Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Harry. PLEASE. Go home."

His mate didn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and making sure you don't get yourself killed. Though God only knows why I'm bothering!"

"Harry, do not make me force you home. I'll order Ron to drag you there if necessary."

Ron blinked. "Oi! Don't bring me into this! This is between you two!"

Draco and Harry both ignored him and continued to glare at each other.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, for God sakes, you're pregnant! At least think of our baby," Draco tried to reason with him. Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger Harry more.

"Our baby is fine. As long as I don't do anything that would hurt my stomach area he'll be fine. Besides, you're one to talk. You certainly weren't thinking about our baby when you just UP AND LEFT."

Draco winced. "I'm sorry about that, Harry. But it was necessary. You would have tried to talk me out of this."

"You're damn right I would have! You idiot; what if you get yourself killed?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do. I've been training since I was four. I'll be fine. NOW GO HOME."

"I TOLD YOU: I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

Draco finally lost his temper. "DAMN IT, HARRY. GO! YOU'LL BE IN DANGER IF YOU'RE WITH ME HERE!"

The punch aimed at his face had been the last thing he was expecting. He knew Harry could defend himself but he'd never seen his mate act violent at all. Which was why it took him by surprise and he fell to the ground due to the force of the punch.

Draco blinked and gingerly touched his nose. It was bleeding. He couldn't help but stare up at his mate torn between hurt, amazement, and slight pride that Harry could punch like that. Harry glared down and him and said in a dangerously low voice, "You should have thought of that before you left. You should have known that I'm not letting you face danger alone. Now, I'm going to set up my bedroll. I suggest you do not talk to me for the rest of the trip."

He turned to head towards the horse and then as an afterthought glanced back at Ron who was staring at him with something akin to awe. "By the way, Ron, Hermione says that when you get back you're to sleep on the couch and you'll not be having sex until further notice."

The redhead blinked. "Sex too? Damn." He glared at the king. "This is your fault."

Draco warily sat up, trying to stop his bleeding nose. "I didn't tell you to come."

Ron didn't bother to answer that because both knew the king didn't have to tell him, he would've come regardless.

The king glanced back at his mate and sighed at the sight of Harry rolling out a bedroll as far away from Draco's as he could get it. This was going to be a very long trip.

AUTHOR NOTES: For the record I know next to nothing about regular pregnancies. Just the usual development stuff they teach you in human biology. So I'm kind of winging the early info in this.


	18. Chapter 17: Marital Spats

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I'm American and I'm a college student worrying about cash; obviously this means I'm not JKR or the WB so therefore I don't own Harry Potter and any of it's characters. I just love and obsess about them a little too much.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, also Ron/Hermione, now past Lucius/Narcissa, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Ginny, and many others.

SUMMARY: Draco and Ron continue their journey to Voldemort's castle with Harry in tow. Draco tries to warm up to his husband but continues to get the cold shoulder.

AUTHORS NOTES: Yes, I know this is very late. Midterms and projects are just some of my excuses. That and being drawn to the lure of other fandoms and plot bunnies. Fear not though, I shall not give up this fic until it is completely finished. If you would like a better explanation of why this is late or are just plain bored you can read my LJ. Link is on my author profile under the homepage link.

CHAPTER 17: MARITAL SPATS

The next morning Draco vaguely wondered if he had dreamt the whole scene with Harry. That vanished the minute he felt his nose and saw his husband picking up his bedroll and muttering to himself under his breath about stubborn elves and the male species in general.

Draco frowned when he saw Harry head towards the saddle on the ground and got up to go help him but was stopped by Ron.

"I wouldn't do that, mate," the redhead said firmly.

The blonde scowled at his friend. "He shouldn't be lifting heavy things. He's pregnant!"

"I know, I'll take care of it. If you go over there, you'll likely get your head chopped off."

Draco frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hello, I'm married to Hermione. We've had more arguments then I care to remember. Trust me when I say, going over there is a bad idea."

The King frowned further but turned away. He let out a sigh of relief when Harry agreed to let Ron help him saddle his horse.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_December 5th,_

_I really wish Draco would stop looking at me like that. It makes it harder for me to turn a blind eye. Damn those eyes of his. But I have to remain firm. If I just forgive him just like that, he'll think he can get away with stuff like this in the future. I know it sounds like I'm trying to raise a spoiled child or something but in many ways, Draco is a child. _

_He's far from spoiled but he keeps doing things his own way without thinking about how his actions might affect others. Doesn't he realize how much it would hurt me to lose him in battle? How much it would hurt our child to grow up with out both his (or her) parents? It's not completely his fault, he's just learned to rely on himself. It's how his father taught him according to Narcissa._

_Relying on yourself is all well and good but sometimes you need to let others know things. Like for instance that you're planning on risking your neck and rushing off to fight some dark overlord. God, what is he thinking? Well I know one thing, if he thinks I'm going to stay behind like a good little mate, he has another thing coming. Our wedding vows state for better or for worse. Well, this is obviously one of those for worse things. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to my husband. Whether he likes it or not._

dmHPdm

By the fifth day of travel it was obvious that Harry wasn't going to relent and go home where he was safe. It was also obvious that Draco was still in what Ron had dubbed 'the husband prison' where he was assured all husbands went when they did something wrong.

The blonde had followed Ron's advice for once, figuring the redhead had more experience in marital spats then he did. He left Harry alone for the first few days. It wasn't easy and the king sorely missed his mate at night but it was better then getting matching black eyes to go with his nose which was now looking slightly crooked. He was pretty sure it was broken and couldn't help but grudgingly admire his mate's right hook.

But staying away finally got to be too much and he tried to talk to Harry. Each time he tried he was answered with monosyllabic words or just ignored. He didn't like it one bit. By now, his frustration had reached it's bare limits and he was sure he was going to snap soon. Contrary to what was believed, he did have some control over his temper but that control was now starting to slip.

With two of the three person group mad at each other the traveling atmosphere was quite tense. Ron tried to ease it by talking to the two to no avail. Draco, who normally wasn't sociable while traveling anyway, ignored him. Harry talked to him, but it was half heartedly. The man got tired a lot quicker then normal due to his pregnancy so he tried not to use much energy. Because of this, they took breaks more often then usual.

Three days to Voldemort's castle Draco watched his husband sleepily rub his eyes during dinner.

"You should get some rest," he said firmly.

Harry frowned at him from across the fire. It was the most the two of them had said to each other since Harry punched him. "I have first watch."

Draco sighed. "I'll take over for you."

Harry shook his head. "No, you need rest also. I'll be fine."

The king scowled at him in disapproval. "Harry, you are in your first month of pregnancy. You need rest. You should even be here but you are. So please at least take care of yourself."

"Fine," Harry spat out and stalked over to where he had laid his bedroll.

'_At least he listened to me'_ Draco thought with a sigh.

"That went well," Ron commented as he sat down next to the king.

"Shut up," Draco muttered.

"No, really, it did. He listened to you. It means he's starting to warm up to you again."

"What would he have done if he wasn't warming up to me?"

"Call you several vulgar names and not listen to you just to spite you."

Draco snorted and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Just how many arguments have you and Hermione been through?"

Ron shrugged. "I lost count after the hundredth."

The blonde rolled his eyes. The sad part was that Ron was probably correct. The two elves had clashed since the moment they met up until and after their bonding. The two of them were just too stubborn to get along all the time.

dmHPdm

_From the journal of Harry Potter:_

_December 10th,_

_I suppose Draco was right, I do need rest. But I'm still mad at him. You know he still hasn't apologized for just leaving? Stubborn elf probably still thinks he was right about leaving like that. I suppose it's just as well, I don't think he understands why I'm so angry about this. If he did apologize I wouldn't accept it because he doesn't know what he's apologizing for. Which means he'll go and do it all over again in the future. _

_Still, it's getting hard staying away from him. Especially at night. I miss him. Which is silly because he's right over there talking to Ron so in reality I can't miss him. But I do. I'm going to bed._

dmHPdm

The next morning, Ron disappeared to get breakfast and gave Draco a pointed look when he left. Obviously that meant he was supposed to try and make up with his husband. 'If he'll let me make up with him' the elf thought sardonically as he watched Harry get out the pots and pans.

"If I offer to help you, are you going to deck me?" Draco asked him.

Harry blinked and looked at him with a frown. Then his lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile. "No."

With a sigh of relief, the elf walked over and started to carry the heavy pieces to the fire.

"How's your nose?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco rubbed the nose in question. "Still stings a little when I touch it, but otherwise okay. Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

"Seamus."

Draco blinked and looked at Harry questionably. His husband smirked a little. "We didn't always get along, you know. In fact, those first few months he moved into Surrey I thought he was an irritating loudmouth. We got into quite a few fights. He usually won."

Fascinated about this peace of history that he didn't know, Draco asked, "Well then how on earth did you become best friends?"

"He saw Dudley and his gang picking on me one morning. While he didn't necessarily like me, he hated Dudley and his friends more and I felt the same. The two of us teamed up and managed to get away without major injuries. After that we called a truce and then soon we became friends."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the mental image of a miniature Harry and Seamus teaming up in Surrey. "Bet the villagers wished the two of you stayed enemies after that."

"Probably," Harry said wistfully.

Draco hesitated and then asked, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Harry looked him quizzically.

"Surrey. Your old life."

Harry thought a few minutes and then shook his head. "No. I never really fit in there. I always wanted to go out, see places, do things. Life there never really suited me. Hogwarts is far more exciting and I have you now. Even though sometimes you act like an arrogant prick."

Draco chuckled and then looked at him seriously. "I am sorry for making you worry."

"I know. But I'm not just angry about that."

The king frowned. "Then what else are you angry about?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to just tell you, Draco. You'll have to figure it out. When you do; we'll talk."

Before Draco could say anything more Ron returned with breakfast.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, midterms are over so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Please review!


	19. Chapter 18: Before the Battle

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R/M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR and the WB do so please don't sue as I'm a lowly college student.

SUMMARY: Draco, Harry, and Ron make it to Voldemort's castle and the loom of the final battle draws near as Draco and Harry continue their tiff.

PAIRING: Um...don't you know this by now?

AUTHOR NOTES: Yes, I know, it's been over a month since I've updated. I have several excuses that I won't go into (if you want to know, read my LJ for further details, link is on my profile) but lets just say that my college professors are evil and leave it at that. I've also been lured by other fandoms (Naruto, xxxHolic, and Tsubasa mostly) and have a whole list of stories that I want to begin. Sadly, my Draco/Harry muse has seemed to have taken a break, which is namely another reason for the long wait between updates.

The good news is though that due to my eagerness to get to my other fics, this one is going to be finished before the new year starts as a Christmas present to you all because I refuse to be one of those authors that leave stories unfinished (I HATE that, it's a pet peeve of mine) so I'm camping out and finishing the last four or five parts of this and getting them posted within the next two weeks. So your patience has been rewarded, you finally get your ending. Now, onto Chapter Nineteen.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BEFORE THE BATTLE

Draco had always been confused about his parents fights. Contrary to popular belief, the King and Queen did not always get along. Oh no, Draco could recall quite vividly some of their shouting matches. The two were stubborn souls, it was inevitable that they would argue.

What confused Draco about the fights was that even when they weren't speaking to each other they still claimed to love each other. To a child, this tended to be baffling; how could you be furious at someone, but still love them at the same time?

He had finally asked his father this when he was around ten and the two had had a row in which Narcissa called him a self-centered prick, slapped him, and stormed from the ballroom.

His father had smiled at him and said ruefully, "She is Narcissa. I couldn't do anything but love her. Even when I think she is being the most ridiculous creature in the world."

His younger self hadn't understood it then but now, he was beginning to understand. Harry was making him furious by continuing to travel with him and Ron, the blonde tried repeatedly, every day to get his mate to see reason, but the other man continued to ignore him. But he still found himself in love with Harry. With any other person he would have stopped talking to them ages ago, and by the end of the trip whatever relationship they had would have been ended or sour. But with Harry, he felt affection along with exasperation.

But the closer they got to Voldemort's castle, the more nervous Draco became about his mate and unborn child's safety. Now, an hour to the castle, he knew that Harry wasn't about to back down so he did the only thing he could think of: compromise. It wasn't something he was good at, but it would have to work.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked cautiously.

His mate glanced back at him warily from his horse. "I'm not going back, Draco."

The blonde sighed. "I know. But could you please do something for me?"

Harry frowned. "What?"

Draco guided Nimbus to walk beside Harry and his horse. He then pulled out a shimmery cloth from one of his saddlebags. "Please wear this when we sneak into the castle."

Harry took the cloth and gasped as the hand that grasped it suddenly disappeared so it looked like he had no hand.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Draco explained, watching his mate hold up the cloth in fascination. "It's a family heirloom, made with elf magic. If you wear it, no one will see you. It will make me feel a lot better about you going in there with us and will offer you more protection."

Harry frowned. "What about you and Ron? Shouldn't you have one of these? I mean you are sneaking in."

The King smirked. "We have our own. I had two made for us. I just brought that one in case I happened to lose the new one."

Harry blinked. "So THAT'S how you're planning on sneaking in? You're going to use these cloaks?"

"More or less." Draco frowned. "What, did you think I was going to wing this or something?"

Harry bit his lip. "Um...well...kind of."

Luckily for him, Ron announced they were there before Draco could say anything more.

dmHPdm

_December,_

_All right, I admit it. I'm scared._

_Well, why shouldn't I be? Voldemort's castle is not exactly inviting. It's one of those dark and dreary looking numbers. I don't like the idea of Draco going in there. I don't like the idea of MYSELF going in there, but I'm not letting him do this alone. _

_I still want Draco to realize what he did wrong but I can't take this anymore. He might die tomorrow! Besides, I don't think I can stand another night alone. Not when he's sitting right over there...damn it all. I'm going over._

dmHPdm

Draco had been slightly surprised when Harry had suddenly come over to him and sat down. His mate had been pointedly been staying away from him which was admittedly frustrating him but had been taking the hint.

The three had decided to camp in a hill that overlooked Voldemort's castle and start heading towards the structure in the morning. That way they wouldn't be tired from travel when they faced Lord Voldemort himself.

He had set up his bedroll near a large old tree trunk that had fallen at some point figuring that would be far enough away to satisfy his mate. So it was a surprise to see Harry sitting down next to him on the log.

The two sat stiffly, looking at the castle from their viewpoint. Harry suddenly shivered and scooted closer to him. Draco hesitated, then put his arm around the other man.

"I'm still mad at you," Harry murmured softly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Right," Draco said, not sure what else he was supposed to say.

Harry looked at him and glared at him. "And if you die, I'm never speaking to you again!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to smile, it would only irritate Harry if he did. "Understood."

Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pressed his face into his neck. "So you can't die, okay?"

'_He's scared'_ Draco realized. He drew Harry close and kissed his forehead. "I won't. I promise."

That answer seemed to satisfy Harry because he pulled Draco into a hungry and almost desperate kiss.

After almost two weeks of physical separation from his mate Draco was all too eager to respond and before either could stop for breath, he had his mate pinned under him on top of the bedroll which he had laid out behind the log. Their love-making had never been quite this desperate before but then, Draco reasoned as Harry yanked at shirt, they had never been about to face death before.

He smiled affectionately as Harry let out soft sound of frustration when his shirt buttons started getting in the way and pulled it off for him. He then proceeded to take care of Harry's shirt, kissing every bit of skin along the way as it was revealed.

For the first time in a long while battle plans, the future of his kingdom, and Lord Voldemort were far from his mind. All he focused on at the moment was his mate and how absolutely wonderful he felt.

He focused on the satisfying feeling of pulling down Harry's pants and admiring the hard length that now lay bare before him like a gift. He focused on the delight in Harry's eyes when his own length was bared and the small, yet strong calloused hands that closed around it boldly and started to stroke it.

He reveled in the feeling of strong thighs wrapping around his waist and the feeling of being engulfed by his mate's heat. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of slight power as he started to thrust down and elicited the most sensual sounds from his husband.

He made sure to touch every part of his mate and deliberately kept the pace slow simply to hear his name being cried out loud from those beautiful lips. He himself did not make many sounds accept for the occasionally groan of pleasure when he thrust down into that addicting tightness.

When they finally climaxed and he collapsed from exhaustion he vowed that he and Harry would make it through the next day just for the pure sake of being able to do this again.

dmHPdm

Draco knew that he should have been sleeping but he couldn't help but just stare at Harry as he slept. He had gotten up a long time ago and had quietly pulled on his clothes and sat on the log again.

Footsteps came behind him and Draco didn't bother looking at Ron when he sat down next to him.

"You two work things out, finally?" the redhead nodded at the still fast asleep Harry.

"Not completely, but we're speaking to each other again," the blonde frowned and looked at his friend. "You didn't hear..." he trailed off not sure how to voice the uncomfortable question.

Ron shuddered. "No. Funny thing; when you and Harry started kissing I felt the inexplicable urge to go the bathroom for thirty minutes."

Draco snorted and played along. "That's what you get for eating so much."

The redhead shrugged and the two elves looked ahead at the dark castle. "So, this is it, huh?" he asked.

"This is what?" Draco asked.

"The end of all it. The final battle."

The blonde nodded. "I plan on it ending here."

"Good," Ron said. "I was getting tired of all those battles."

Draco snorted. Only his friend would say something like that at a time like this. "So was I."

Nothing more was said between the two of them. Mostly because nothing more needed to be said. When dawn came the three men silently got ready, put on their Invisibility Cloaks, and towards Voldemort's castle.

AUTHOR NOTE: Yes, I know, another cliff hanger. I'll be updating around Christmas next. Happy Holidays to everyone! To the mods/readers of THIS IS NOT NC-17! READ IT PLEASE BEFORE YOU DELETE/REPORT IT! Sorry if I sound paranoid but I've seen fics get deleted for the littlest thing when there are much more risque scenes on the site so I don't want to take any chances.


	20. Chapter 19: Fall of Voldemort, PT I

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R/M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, just this AU idea and universe.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry.

SUMMARY: The battle with Lord Voldemort begins...

AUTHOR NOTES: We're coming to the end! Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter and for your understanding about why it took so long.

CHAPTER 19: THE FALL OF LORD VOLDEMORT, PART I

Lord Voldemort, Harry decided, liked black WAY too much.

Not only did his castle look like it was black on the outside but the inside of it was dim and dark. It was not at all like Hogwarts castle which was friendly with it's brightly lit corridors and full of life. The contrast between Hogwarts and this castle was startling. While Hogwarts had dozens of residents of all shapes and sizes and usually had children of the residents scampering about this castle was practically empty. Except for the soldiers who stood guard (all of whom were elf men, Hogwarts let women into their army though few chose to do so) there was hardly anyone in the place.

The elves who were in there were obviously the wealthy ones with family who were involved in the uprising. Harry could tell they were wealthy due to the ornate dresses and clothes that they all wore. That was another big difference that Harry noticed, all the nobles in Hogwarts tended to dress casually. Draco tended to favor simple slacks and tunics with the occasional embellishment on them. The Queen herself even wore simple elegant dresses and rarely wore the heavily jeweled crown that belonged to the King's consort. She claimed the thing was too heavy and kept giving her headaches. Having worn it during the coronation, Harry agreed with her wholeheartedly.

The three invisible men were let in by a mole that Ron and Draco had planted in the Slytherin's army a few months earlier. This came as a surprise to Harry because it was the first he had heard about there being an insider. Then he learned that his husband and Lucius had in fact been placing moles for about a year now.

"Why though?" Harry asked quietly as he digested the information.

Draco sighed. "My father and I were planning a secret attack. As Voldemort started to take over Ravenclaw we arranged with the kingdom to plant soldiers in the armies. We were going to plan a siege a few months from now. But..."

"He was killed," Harry finished quietly.

The King nodded.

The mole, a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, sketched out a quick layout for them that showed them where Voldemort's quarters were. He and Ron then left to go tell the other fighters they had managed to gather about what was too come.

Draco and Harry sat in the abandoned corridor for quite some time hidden by their cloaks. According to Shacklebolt, Voldemort was currently dining with the court of Slytherin and Draco wanted to challenge him when the elf was alone so there would be less chance of interference from any of his subjects. So they had to wait for at least an hour.

The waiting was driving Harry insane.

"Stop fidgeting," Draco murmured.

"Sorry," he muttered.

The blonde sighed. Harry couldn't see him due the Invisibility Cloaks they were both wearing but he was betting that the blonde was wearing a look of exasperation on his face. He jumped when he felt something brush against his hand but relaxed when he realized it was Draco's hand.

The familiar calloused fingers closed around his firmly. "Relax. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure Draco had shrugged. "Well, I don't. But I can think it hard enough so there's a good chance it will be okay. Besides, we're the good guys aren't we? Statistically speaking, we have a better chance at winning."

Harry couldn't stop the soft laughter that escaped him. "Trust you to be arrogant when facing a battle." He then moved until he could feel his husband's arm and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"Hmm."

"Just in case everything doesn't turn out all right, look after yourself all right? I don't want anything happening to you or our child just because I went and did something stupid."

"Lucius." Harry said softly.

"Pardon?"

"The baby's name is going to be Lucius."

"What if it's a girl?"

Harry smiled and nuzzled the shoulder he was resting on. "It's a boy. You'll see."

Draco chuckled. "Well then; Lucius it is." Harry then felt his husband lean forward and kiss his head and heard a whispered, "Thank you."

The two stayed in a comfortable silence after that. Harry felt his husband's nervousness and tried to offer comfort as best he could.

Then about a half hour later Kingsley came back. "Dinner has just ended. Lord Voldemort usually retires to his rooms afterwards, if you wish to challenge him alone, now is the time to do so."

Draco sighed. "All right, Shacklebolt. Lead the way." Before Harry could even move the blonde said, "Harry, you're staying here until this is all over."

"But-," Harry started to protest but he felt a hand cover his mouth. He felt Draco move closer to him.

"Please Harry. I won't be able to fight Lord Voldemort freely if I'm too worried about your safety. Stay here."

The hand lowered and Harry said reluctantly, "All right."

He was pulled into a hug and then before he knew it, he was alone in the corridor.

dmhp

Harry sat in the abandoned corridor for what seemed like eternity. He didn't move when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of fighting starting outside even though he sorely wanted too. He silently prayed that Ron and as many others as possible would make it out alive.

Then he heard footsteps and clutched the two daggers he held tightly as they started to come closer. He had to bite his lip from gasping when the person came into view. It was Peter Pettigrew. He was a servent of Fudge who the man had insisted would be a good assistant for Draco. The blonde hadn't trusted the man (or Fudge for that matter) and had chosen Ginny instead. '_What's he doing here?_' Harry thought with a frown and without thinking crept up behind the man and slammed him into the wall.

Pettigrew was a old man, about the age Harry's parents would have been had they been alive. He was rather chubby and out of shape so it was easy for Harry, who was rather small for someone in their twenties, to pin him. It helped that the man was a bloody coward as well.

"Who's there?" the man asked in alarm when he realized he was being pinned by a seemingly invisible person. Harry tossed off his cloak and placed one of his daggers at the man's throat.

"Your Highness!" the man said in astonishment. Harry didn't miss the twinge of fear in his eyes as he realized who he was.

"What are you doing here, Pettigrew?" he demanded with a glare.

"Your Highness, I can explain this!" he cried.

Harry's eyes widened. "YOU'RE the traitor aren't you? Here all this time we thought it was Fudge!"

Pettigrew suddenly glared. "Fudge? That idiot? Think of something like betrayal? He might be power hungry but he's also a big believer of the rules. Betraying someone goes against the rules."

Now that Harry thought about it, that was a good point. He studied the glaring (yet visibly shaking) man in front of him and then smirked. "I'll make a deal with you Pettigrew. I won't gut you now and will talk Draco into simply banishing you instead of the usual traitor punishment if you'll take me to Lord Voldemort's quarters."

Pettigrew stared. "Are you insane? What are you planning to do?"

"None of your business. Will you lead me there or should I give you a black eye and let my husband decide what to do with you?"

Pettigrew gulped and muttered, "This way."

Harry smirked in satisfaction and followed him._ 'Sorry Draco, I'm tired of waiting.'_

AUTHOR NOTES: Before anyone kills me for the cliff hanger, I am updating this in about a day. So it should be completely finished by the end of the week if all goes according to plan and I don't go against my New Years Resolution and start reading _The Will of the Empress _before I finish this...


	21. Chapter 20: Fall of Voldemort, PT II

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R/M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do however own this AU verse so no stealing ideas or I'll sic my cat on you! This is no idle threat, my cat is BIG.

SUMMARY: The final battle ends and Lord Voldemort is finally defeated, though not in the way anyone expected...

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, and mentions of others.

AUTHOR NOTES: Twenty-one down, one more part to go! ;marvels at the fact that the damn thing is almost FINISHED;

CHAPTER 20: THE FALL OF LORD VOLDEMORT, PART II

'_This might not have been my best idea'_ Draco thought absentmindedly as he dodged yet another sword swipe at his head. As he expected, Lord Voldemort accepted his challenge, most likely because he was eager to get rid of the last king who could stand in his way. The duel was taking longer then he expected though.

The man might have been rather grotesque looking, but he was a good swordsman, even though Draco was loathe to admit this fact. But Voldemort's fighting was flawed. He let his temper get the better of him quite a bit and took wild strikes at him a lot. Unfortunately his defense was good so it would be quite some time before Draco could use this to his advantage.

Draco parried another blow and then their blades crossed causing him to look into the other man's face even though he particularly didn't care too. Voldemort might have once been good looking but now he had several scars on his face and a constant scowl that made him look even uglier.

"You should never have come here, Malfoy," the man hissed.

The King scowled and kicked out causing them to separate and slowly circle each other again. "That's Your Majesty to you," Draco growled.

The man snorted. "You're not a king. You're no more a king then your father was."

That comment really pissed Draco off but he didn't attack._ 'He WANTS you to lose your temper, Draco_' he thought and settled for glaring at the man and said, "My father was more a king then you could ever hope to be."

With an angry snarl the man launched another attack that Draco dodged. He had been going on defensive mostly throughout the fight. One thing he remembered from his training vividly was that if you tired out your opponent first with little effort on your part then you had a better chance at defeat in the end.

Unfortunately for an older man, Voldemort seemed to have quite a bit of energy. He wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

Their fight had started in the man's chambers. Now they had moved onto the terrace that wrapped around the tower his living quarters were in. Below another battle was taken place but Draco didn't spare a glance down to see who was winning. He couldn't afford too.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Voldemort growled out suddenly. "You think that puny army you have down there will really win? My men outnumber them and you know it."

"A little over confident aren't we?" Draco said, then dodged another blow.

"I'm just stating a fact."

Just as Voldemort raised his sword a horn sounded in the distance causing him to look over into the hills in the distance. Draco couldn't help but look as well and then his eyes widened as an army came into view. He couldn't make out the emblems on the uniforms but he saw the red, blue, and yellow flags. There were even one or two green ones. Draco smirked and looked at Voldemort who stared dumbfounded at the scene. "I believe you were saying something about us being outnumbered?" Voldemort glared at him and his smirk widened. "You see Voldemort, we've grown tired of you bullying our lands. Even some of your own people have grown tired of you and have joined our forces. You've gotten a little too big for your breeches and it's time for us to loosen them. It's over."

"Damn you!" Voldemort suddenly snarled and swung his sword catching Draco by surprise. The force of his swing caused the blonde to lose his grip on his own sword and drop it. Draco cursed his idiocy and reached for it but had to scramble back when the other man aimed a vicious kick in his direction.

Each time he tried to get to his sword he had to duck another blow until finally the man kicked his should and tumbled onto the ground with a grunt of pain. 'Bastard's stronger then he looks' the blonde thought absentmindedly and then his eyes widened when he realized he was now backed against a wall with the other man towering over him, sword raised in one hand and a look of triumph on his face.

Draco struggled to his feet to dodge again but it turned out that he didn't have too. Because suddenly Voldemort let out a yell of pain and collasped to the ground. Draco stared dumbfounded at the now dead man and then saw the two daggers poking out of his back and neck. He blinked and looked up to see Harry with an equally shocked look over his face and hands over his mouth.

The King frowned and slowly got up to his feet and studied his husband. Harry didn't acknowledge his movement and just stared wide-eyed down at the dead body. "Harry? Are you all right?" he asked slowly.

"I killed him," he said slowly, not taking his eyes off the body.

"Yes, you did." Draco said cautiously.

"I didn't mean too," Harry said softly, almost sounding like a child who had gotten caught doing something wrong. "He was going to hurt you and I just reacted."

"I know, love," he said and pulled his mate into his arms so he wouldn't have to look at the body. Then he said softly, "Now you know why I wanted you to stay put. I didn't want you to see or do anything like this."

Outside, the battle waged on but was quickly won due to the help of all of the countries. Voldemort's army finally surrendered and cheers rose. In the castle Draco held his mate as he cried until they were finally ready to go outside.

dmHPdm

From the journal of Harry Potter:

_January 1st,_

_Well, it's a new year._

_The war is finally over and everyone has been celebrating nonstop. Ron has finally made things up to Hermione in more ways then one, they just received news that they are too have another child. Draco is already worried that they're going to turn into Ron's parents and he'll have a whole gaggle of Ron's offspring to deal with._

_I'm feeling much better now then I did after...after the battle. I still feel horribly guilty for killing someone, even if it was Lord Voldemort but I've worked through it. My mate has been hovering over me ever since the battle and it's both sweet and irritating at the same time. Hermione has already given me several escape routes for when he becomes a little too smothering. Evidently Ron got on her nerves during her pregnancy as well._

_Ginny and Pansy have started their courtship and it's going splendidly. Pansy is just smart and snarky enough to be able to put up with all of Ginny's overprotective brothers and they all like her. Fred and George are constantly involving her in their schemes which Ron tells me in Weasley speak means she's part of the family now. _

_Seamus and Dean have finally set a wedding date for March. Took them long enough. I can't wait to get Seamus back for all the jokes he made about my getting married during my wedding. Revenge will be sweet._

_I guess the saying is true, life does go on._

AUTHOR NOTES: I apologize for the bad action, I'm not good at writing action scenes, that's why I try to put as few of them as possible in so I don't torture you guys. But hey, it's over! Well...still got the epilogue but other then that, it's over.


	22. Epilogue: Life Goes On

THE ELF PRINCE'S MATE

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R/M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do however own this AU verse so no stealing!

PAIRING: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, others.

AUTHOR NOTES: It's DONE! Yeah I know, about time. Please review.

EPILOGUE: LIFE GOES ON

_Gryffindor Country, Hogwarts City, Castle, Ten years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort,_

"Dad! Get up!" a loud voice interrupted his very nice dream.

Harry groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Dad, I KNOW you hear me," the voic_e _grumbled

"Lucius, it's too early," he mumbled under the pillow. He didn't look at his son because he knew if he did he'd be greeted with what Draco had dubbed 'the puppy dog eyes of doom'. They that too. At nine years old Lucius had inherited Harry's deep green eyes that had always been Draco's undoing. Add the eyes with his gold hair and he could charm anyone he wanted too.

"But Father's back!"

That got Harry up. "He is!"

Lucius grinned. "Yup! He's downstairs wondering where you are."

"Actually, he got tired of waiting and so came to find his lazy husband," an amused voice came from the doorway and both of them turned to see Draco leaning casually against the wall.

Harry grinned and then crossed his arms. "Who are you calling lazy? I have specific memories of you sleeping until noon, Your Majesty," he said playfully.

"Yes, but as I recall, my sleeping till noon was usually your fault," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry blushed and Lucius glanced between them in confusion and then rolled his eyes figuring it was one of those weird adult things again.

"So, what've you two trouble-makers been up to while I was away?" Draco asked as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dad yelled at the council at again," Lucius said gleefully.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband who ducked his head sheepishly and muttered, "Hermione was yelling at them too."

"Love, you really need to learn to be patient with them," Draco said.

"I'd be more patient with them if they weren't idiotic all the time. You yell at them too."

"Only if the situation calls for it," the King said.

"It calls for it every other week?" Harry said sweetly. Lucius giggled; it was funny watching his parents banter.

Draco quickly changed the subject. "So what else has happened?"

As Lucius babbled on about the goings on of the past two weeks Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it lightly and Harry smiled at him as he felt over the bond how happy the man was too be home. As he watched his husband and son he couldn't help but wonder how each of them were going to react to the news that he was pregnant.

THE END

END NOTES:

Inspiration for the fic: Honestly this idea came to me while watching Lord of the Rings (hence why there are a lot of similarities in appearances to the elves in that movie) ane while I was going through my Veela fic obsession. Meaning I was reading a lot of fics dealing with a bond between Harry and Draco and really wanted to write a fic using that idea but didn't want to do the cliche Veela fic. Thus this fic began to be born.

Why I didn't go into the whole Mpreg description: Honestly I know very little about the regular pregnancy cycle and so felt that any attempt made me to detail the pregnancy would be fake and cause any pregnant mothers reading this to correct me constantly or be insulted.

Sequel: There will not be a sequel. Sorry, but my Harry Potter muses are rather dry right now. I'm trying to branch out to other fandoms now.

Many thanks to all the reviewers of this fic. I'd name all of you but it'd kind of take up half a page...Just know your encouragement and cheers was appreciated.


End file.
